Pack Of Submissives
by TurnItUp03
Summary: SLASH, AU, M/M. How the hell did we become the chief's daughters? Or son's for that matter? Seth Clearwater and his adoptive brothers, Brady and Collin Clearwater are a pack of submissives. Their small pack have been convinced by their parents to return to La Push from Seattle for the summer, little did they know, a pack of dominants await their arrival. Now *POSSIBLE M-PREG*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one I've tweaked several times and now I think it's finally presentable. This is just the beginning of it; pairings will remain a mystery until its decided last minute. I'm posting this as a preview, and if the hype builds for it, I'll continue it when I have the chance to, I have two more chapters roughly drafted, but I'm working on the updates for my other fics. So once again, it remains in the hands of you readers if you want me to continue.**

**WARNING: Will eventually contain SLASH with an attempt of lemons, this means some man on man action… so if this bothers you, feel free to click the exit button. **

**POST NOTE: The Cullens still apply to the treaty, but will hardly make an appearance in this one, only if needed. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Quil, and Jared haven't imprinted, Emily shall be known as the pack mother, or best known as Sam's younger sister. So yes, this is AU. Oh, and Jacob won't be pining over Bella in this one, though she MIGHT make an appearance in this one.**

**ENJOY!**

**D: It's been disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I've seen this several times. The alpha trying to intimidate me, break down my barriers and force me into submission. But just because I am a submissive, doesn't mean I should give in so easily. I've taught my pack that. I had three rules that abided with my pack. One: never state the obvious, just because we smell exactly like submissives, doesn't mean to act like one. Two: embrace our abilities and make sure that whatever a dominant tries to do to break us down, stand your ground, show them that you're worth fighting for. And rule number three: pick your dominant, don't let them pick you.

So far, with the seven packs we've met so far, none have attained to these rules, and none seemed strong enough for us to pick a mate. Two of the packs already had submissives, both to which that were trying to claim Brady and me. None of them seemed to claim my interest, or Brady and Collin's for that matter. So we continued on. It's not our mission to look for dominants, shit we knew who we were, but that didn't mean that we couldn't still do the one thing we were created for, and that was killing leeches. Of course it was explained to us through our dad that we wouldn't be capable of bringing any down without at least one dominant in the pack, but we've proved him wrong over and over again.

In fact, we just killed one. Before these dominants arrived. There are six of them, all dominants, raging with hormones, and every intention to mount one of us, if not, all of us. There eyes as dark as the pitch-black nights, teeth exposed like razor sharp knives dripping with the drool of tasting our scents. They were hungry, not to satisfy their starvation for food, but their obligation to ease the itch of lust.

'_I think I see what I like.'_ Brady sat to my right, staring down the silver wolf that seemed to be hissing and snarling uncontrollably. In fact they all were.

'_The alpha and the beta seem to crave you Seth.'_ Collin snickered.

'_Remember the rules boys.'_ I reminded them, sitting at a halt, calm and collected.

The alpha, tall and a russet brown color approached me with the beta, a black scruffy wolf, tagging not far behind. They both circled me as everyone backed away to make way, even Collin and Brady watched carefully. They were challenging me, and I wasn't backing down. I stayed in my position, sitting and watching the two as they tried intimidating me with every snarl and growl. I shrugged it off and let more of a chuckle at their attempts to make me submit. Apparently it angered them more as they continued to move in closer, nipping at me and snapping their jaws closer to me.

'_I think this pack is too big for us Seth.'_ Brady began to panic as the dark brown wolf and silver wolf circled him. I looked to my left as the greyish-white wolf and chocolate-brown wolf circled Collin.

'_Stand your grounds you guys, they think they can take us.'_ I reminded them. _'Move closer to me, I have an idea.'_

As they slowly paced closer to me, keeping their backs pointed away from the dominants, and me moving back slowly to stand closer to Brady and Collin, I gave them an order. _'Now howl as loud as you can.'_

With the command, all three of us tilted our heads back and let out a howl each, warning the pack that we were calling for back-up, the dominants we wanted them to believe we belonged to. They moved back slightly with a hint of panic in their postures, fidgeting to comprehend that we might have already been taken. But to no avail, the alpha and beta weren't convinced. They more of chuckled at our attempt, but that didn't stop us.

'_Now run!'_

We fled, bolted and maneuvered through the pack of wolves before they could realize we were gone. It didn't take long for them to start chasing us, and we weren't giving in so easily. One of the pros of being a submissive, speed was on our side as we literally left them in our dust.

'_What do we do now?' _Brady cried out.

'_Mom and dad are at the reservation close to here, they said meet them there, we just have to convince them we need to get out of here.'_ I tried to plan it out, hoping our parents would get us out of here.

It was dad's idea to let us test our abilities, to travel by foot to get to the reservation known as La Push, apparently the place we should be calling home for the summer. But after this, I wanted nothing to do with this place, especially after finding that we were constantly defending our virginity, well Collin's more of, seeing how I actually lost mine to some easy chick back in Seattle. Brady bragged about his first time with some girl I haven't even heard of.

But after finding out my purpose in the pack, the reason of all of us, I was and still am pissed about it. Dad knew about our destinies, but he didn't know that we were all submissives. None of us knew what he meant until he explained our roles, how we were the quickest, smartest, and leanest of the pack. But he didn't mention that we were demeaned to the positions of sex slaves. Yeah, you heard me right. It seems that wolves are very horny predators, and since it's very uncommon for a woman to shift, the smaller guys are elected to please the dominants. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the sex part, in fact to have all these guys attention on us can be very uplifting, it still sucks that we are never allowed to fall in love with anyone, especially a woman. It doesn't really bother me really, I don't really abide by any labels to sexuality, I'm pretty open to any partner in the sack, and the same goes for Brady. It's Collin who's more into this, he's… well I don't like to label him, but he admitted to all of us that he's gay.

'_Seth! Snap out of it bro.'_ Seth gave me shove.

'_Sorry.'_ I said as we came into view of a small community. _'This must be La Push.'_

'_It better be.'_ Brady deadpanned.

Each of us phased and pulled on the shorts tied around our ankles. They both followed me as we tried picking up our parents scents before the pack chasing us could pick up ours. We didn't care when we passed a couple of girls gawking over us while walking to the house where our dad was unloading the last of the boxes.

"Well it's good to see you boys finally made it." Dad chuckled.

"We need to get out of here dad." Brady warned him, "this place already has a pack and we've overstayed our welcome as it is."

"I know." He smiled. "You boys are supposed to be apart of that pack."

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked. "They're after us, and we had to think quick to escape."

"You guys escaped?" Mom descended from the house in panic-mode. "Harry, maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"They'll be fine." Dad seemed calmer.

"Dad, I don't want to stay here and find out what those assholes were thinking." I hated begging, but under these circumstances, I wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Go in the house, I'll summon the council and discuss this with them." He practically pulled us in with him.

"What's there to discuss dad?" Collin asked. "These lunatics had lust imprinted in their eyes."

"You guys are worried over nothing." He chuckled.

"Ma?" We all whined at the same time.

"You'll be fine boys."

How the hell were they both okay with this? Our innocence was being put at stake, and they were all happy-go-lucky with it. Were we literally being auctioned of to the best bidder, married off to the most suitable mate? When the hell did we become the chief's daughters?

"What are you doing ma?" I asked, watching her light a small tree branch in a small metal bowl.

"Juniper branches are strong enough to drown out any smell, or for your guy's sake, your scents." She seemed skittish, fluently.

"What is it you and dad aren't telling us?" Brady asked.

"We told you everything we know sons." She continued, now brushing us with the branches.

We sat on the couch, skittish and reluctant to make our escape. Never in my life have I felt the fear of fleeing, not even when it came to vampires. But this was different, not subtle, not something that's usually surpassed. It wasn't much to face the other packs, but this one was different, this was more advanced than I've seen. As I continued to grip my jean cut-offs, as if I was trying to stretch them further down, I couldn't relieve my thoughts of ever escaping the piercing eyes of the alpha and his beta.

They stared deep into me, like if I already belonged to them, without question and without options. I didn't realize I was sweating until I brushed my forehead with my arm to find it soaked. I wasn't the only one. Brady and Collin were practically shaken. I figured we could handle this, which we could continue to live freely and actually enjoy killing off a couple leeches, but it seems that after today, it would be taken away, all of our privileges if we join the pack here. And that means I will no longer be the alpha of our little pack.

"If you boys keep sweating at that rate, your scents will overpower the medicine." Mom handed us a towel each to wipe off. Then brushing us again with the juniper.

Mom seemed to be the only levelheaded out of our parents, but dad seemed eager to get us in the pack. I never understood why traditions and culture were so damn important to dad, he practically shoved any knowledge of it down our throats, except the ones he really didn't want us knowing, the first example, us being submissives.

"The council meeting will take place in an hour." Dad announced walking in and hanging his hat on the hook by the door.

It's funny how quick mom was to settle in the house.

"Until then, you boys can grab your stuff from the U-haul and bring it to your rooms to settle in." Mom ordered. "Then you can eat your lunch before we head to the community hall."

"But ma…" we all complained.

"You'll be fine." She argued. "Lord I swear you three went from teenage boys to whiny little girls."

"This is bullshit." I grumbled as Brady and Collin followed with the same attitude.

"Language!"

**A/N: Sadly, I haven't been able to find my jump drive where the final draft was saved, so if and once I find it, I will do my best to replace this one and let you know. So let me know what you think. Also, if I do find my other disk, I will post the update, but until then, if I can work through the kinks of the one I saved a while ago, I'll post the update whenever I can, which might not be for a while. Like I said, this one is a preview.**

**If you have any ideas or additions to this, please let me know so I'm not screwing this up. I always enjoy hearing from you all.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I found my saved copy and I think there was a reason I was supposed to lose it… lol. First of all, the version I saved on it was crap compared to the new ideas I came up with, so I'm hoping you'll enjoy the update. Now moving on… I don't think Imprinting will exist in this fic, it most likely will just complicate things. But I do want to leave the option open for now, seeing how my updates aren't really planned out, I just sit in front of my laptop and the ideas just flow. So it depends how the plot spans out, but for now Imprints won't exist.**

**I'd like to say, and sorry for another long AN, but I want to clarify that I do now have an idea where I want this one to go, which now… this falls under *possible m-preg.* Not your thing? Sorry if that steers you away… but what's the point of a pack of submissives when we can't step out of reality a bit. I hope most of you don't mind, but I'll see how this play out. Who knows how this will turn out?**

**D: Any recognizable characters or plots belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any o****ther creative aspects belong to me… well, sort of.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Right now, I idolized any fool permitted to wander outside the state of Washington, outside La Push or Forks in fact, anything to get away from here.

Stepping out into the gloomy climate, Brady peaking over my shoulder while Collin hanging onto my left arm for his dear life like a teenage girl. Once again I had to act as the older sibling since Leah was wandering the southern state freely, I had to remain levelheaded before we were jumped and raped our front lawn. Okay, maybe I was over exaggerating, but it was close to fit from what our folks weren't telling us.

Stepping slowly out to the U-haul parked in the driveway, we remained cautious, and became skittish when the scents hit us. We were being watched, but none provoked us or lingered any closer. Though the musky scents became arousing, I wouldn't admit it. I hadn't seen any wolves, but I knew they were near, we all knew they were near.

So I did what I figured would be best. These dominants were carefully watching us, satisfied with their success to intimidate us, and I quickly picked it up and made an order to my three-man pack.

"Stand up straight boys." I muttered.

With the command, we stretched back and straightened our posture. I sauntered to the boxed vehicle and retrieved the first object in sight. I guess you can say I was showing off, but mainly displaying exactly how strong I am when I lifted solid oak dresser and carried it to the steps of the patio. Some say I might be delusional to try and intimidate these dominants through strength, but I knew it was an attribute they despised. What dominant would want a mate that is capable to kick their asses? But I knew that the Alpha and the Beta would be intrigued. I knew from the moment they met my gaze they would want to test my abilities, to push me to my limits to see if I was strong enough to their likings. Some may think I'm insane to show my strengths, but just like a dominant, we have to prove to them that this won't be easy, and that's exactly what I wanted them to know. I wasn't just going to bend over in front of them; they had to prove to me that they can handle my every trait, strength, and flaw.

"Set your rooms up before dinner." Mom shouted from the kitchen. "We'll head down to the hall after you boys eat."

As if the reminder wasn't enough, now we had to come face to face with the human sides of these… elusive wolves. Though I hadn't any doubts that they all most likely looked very attractive, it still didn't exclude the facts of them being the aggressive sadistic bastards they play out to be.

So as we sit here at the table, I guess I owe explanations. I should probably explain my roots, well the three of us per se. My dad, Harry Clearwater was a well-respected leader on the council here, and after marrying my mother, Susan Uley, now known as Sue Clearwater, he became chief not too long after. After taking many sacrifices for the community, he and my mom decided to start a family. Hence Leah -my older sister who still lives in Seattle attending college- came into the picture. The tribe welcomed her with excitement and approval, and congratulated my parents, reminding them that they would make very great parents. After a few years of being chief, it was taking toll on my dad, so he stepped down on the role and became council while Quil the second became chief. Not long after that, I was born.

It was five years after Leah was born that I somehow blessed my parents with my arrival. Apparently, from what mom explained, dad was excited to have a son, more for his reasons that now I have the knowledge of. I would be donned a shifter when I came of age. In the time of my birth, actually a couple months after, my parents had become overwhelmed with their duties when a teenage girl came knocking on their door with a baby boy in her arms, Collin Littlesea.

She admitted that she couldn't support the baby, let alone herself. So she came to the only resource she knew of, my mother. My mom was known to be the motherly type, to watch several of the kids on the rez. So the teen mom came with her proposal, asking my parents to find Collin a home, safe, where he would grow up knowing he was loved. Or at least until she could better herself and that she could return and be sure she could be a mother. They agreed and kept in touch with her. Unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She became heavily involved with a group of druggies and was killed while trying to make a sale.

During this tragedy, in the process of my parents filling out the forms to gain full custody of Collin to raise as their own, Brady's tragic loss was brought to their front door. News spread fast that Brady's parents, a young couple, were involved in a suicide murder. I haven't heard much of this, mainly because it was too painful to discuss, and my parents felt it was best that neither of us needed to know of the incident. But word is that they were partying while Brady was asleep in his crib when things got out of hand. I know someone provoked someone, and things got out of hand when his mom was accidently killed with a quick blow to the head, after that, his dad shot himself.

The only people that came to mind when the police gathered my brother was my parents, so they brought Brady to their door and explained the situation. After that, my parents vowed to make sure that we all knew just how much they loved all of us. Even though I see them staring at the only pictures they have of their family, I know they still wonder what it would be like to meet them, what child doesn't? I couldn't blame them; I'd be devastated if I've never had the opportunity to know Harry and Sue Clearwater.

So growing up with Brady and Collin has never been a dull moment. Mom and dad found us to be inseparable at times, and wherever I was, she knew that Brady and Collin weren't far behind. Which now makes sense why we remained in a pack together, we're strong, but were much stronger when we work together. The seven packs who failed to woo us are proof that we are quick to think, and well aware of our surroundings.

My parents have often been questioned whether Brady and I are fraternal twins, and come to a surprise when they find out that we aren't even related. Since Collin has always been shorter than us, he's always mistaken as the little brother, even though he is. But I find that all good things come in threes, and not once have I've been proven wrong when Brady and Collin have always been my accomplices every time I decided to play outside the rule books. Which is rarely.

"Relax boys." Dad chuckled, "everything will be just fine."

"How can you be so sure dad?" Collin asked, stirring his rice with his fork, not even looking at our dad.

"Would I bring you here to put you boys in danger?" He asked rhetorically. "Trust me, you'll all adjust."

We didn't have much of a choice, so we had to go with the flow. I hated walking into a minefield blindsided, and that's exactly how it felt. I never knew what to expect when we entered the hall building, what to prepare ourselves for.

Just when we hoped time would drag, it hadn't. What felt like an hour seemed like a minute, and we were expected to arrive at the meeting place. Dad gloated over the idea that everyone was eager to meet his family, seeing how we've been gone so long, no one seemed to believe him that his boys were taller than him, and that his son's formed their own pack. For however long that would last, he was still pretty proud of us.

We arrived at the old worn down building, carvings and paintings engraved of native art, cedar invading out nostrils as everyone raced inside to avoid the rain. I thought there would be a lot of people here, but I'm guessing that the pack was kept under secrecy, so only a few vehicles were parked outside the building.

As we inched closer into the building, we were still very reluctant to make an appearance, but mom blocking our escape as she continued to shove us further in, we had no choice but to accept our fate.

The bright room was empty with only three other people sitting on the table in the center. It was oddly placed, and something didn't feel right, but we still treaded forth towards the small group. An older man with braided grey hair and glasses sat in his chair, staring blankly ahead, next to him was a man in a wheel chair, a younger version of the elder, without the glasses. Then next to him sat a beautiful young woman, hair as dark as the night, eyes felt as if they were piercing through the soul, beauty flourished as her smile could make anyone safe. Her gaze screamed independent and sexy… but dangerous.

"Emily." She smiled and extended her small hand out to us. "Sam's sister and a member of the council."

"This here is Billy," she acknowledged the man in the wheelchair, "and this is sir Quil."

We nodded to the elderly man.

"It brings us great pleasure to welcome your family's return Harry." The man in the wheelchair tilted his hat in respect. "We've awaited your return, as well as your son's. Once the pack has reached its unison, we can be prepared for anything that comes our way."

"I can imagine the pack will be mere unstoppable, especially with Seth, Brady and Collin adding to the flamboyant group of boys." Emily let out a soft chuckle.

"Excuse me…" Collin intervened. "It's not my nature to be rude or disrespectful, but can you please stop speaking around us like we're not here, it's pissing me off." Brady and I nodded. "Now can we bring up the discussion we were brought here for?"

"I understand." The elder spoke.

"Why is it so important for us to join your pack?" Brady asked freely, waiting for anyone to answer.

"Well you're father already explained that you are all submissives, and you seem to have been misinformed about the roles they play in the pack." Billy added, "the Quileute pack still withholds some humanity, and their instincts are not entirely to use you as… how have you said it… sex slaves. You father figured it would be best that we give you full details what you're up against."

I stared at the man intently.

"I've asked the pack excuse themselves until we summon them for your sakes. They aren't as informative as you thought, though they will become possessive eventually… I won't lie about that."

"Oh great…" I muttered under my breath.

"Each pack is usually blessed with a submissive or two; it's in the nature for the pack's lineage to continue. When it came to our knowledge, and a few others that a pack of submissives existed, we had to incline for more information."

"So you expect us to give up our authorities just so we can become your pack's submissives?" I asked annoyed.

"No son, I'm saying that we're running out of options." He said bluntly. "In the past, shape shifters have been able to love and continue our lines without worry, but for the past decade, none of the wives have been able to survive after the birth of the first son. Each member of the pack today, their births have brought the death to their mother's, saddening us, but letting us know that they had a duty when they reached puberty. Of course I miss my Sarah, but her life will not become a faded memory, especially with our son fulfilling his duties. We've been informed of another tribe who had found a solution to this, which came to theirs and everyone else's surprise, but one of their submissives birthed two pups, healthy and growing rapidly, until they phased to their human forms."

"What about the submissive?" Collin asked.

"He's recovering, though it took a great toll on him, he survived and is recuperating as we speak." He said in assurance.

"So, what I'm getting is…" Brady smirked, "you think that we, as submissives, can shit out a bunch of pups to make everyone here happy. You seriously can't believe this. We're shape shifters, not fucking wizards."

"Language Brady." Mom fumed.

"But he's right mom," I added, "you obviously have to be losing it if you think we're going to risk our lives just so we can birth the next generation. Fuck that. First of all, let me just say this, it's impossible, were men, not chicks. Second, just because we are attracted to men, who's to say that any man in that pack will claim our interest." I stood up frustrated. "We've been fine this far, and I refuse to let my pack to be dismantled from their positions to be formatted at a lower rank in another pack."

"You misinformed me Billy." Dad finally spoke up. "You told me that once the packs reunite they would be stronger and this could benefit all of us, especially them. You mentioned nothing about them becoming the sources of something that hasn't been tested further. You said it yourself, the submissive is FINALLY recovering." Dad stood up and pulled mom with him, "You will not put my son's through danger for your benefits. I give my word from now on that whatever the pack's intentions are; my boys won't give in so easy. I'm aware of the strengths in numbers; just don't drive my boys away because you want a bunch of grandkids Billy. My boy's are stubborn, I'll tell you that, and I've taught them survival skills, but if this pack here pushes my boys to the limit, I won't hesitate to bring them back to Seattle."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't come, and you wouldn't bring them here." Billy replied. "This was the only way."

"His request was under good intentions sir," Emily spoke, "It wasn't our obligation to put these three young men in danger. I've spoken to each of them and the importance to treat them with respect, but like Billy has explained. They sometimes lose control, and can be very persuasive when they want to be. I assure you that we wouldn't have contacted you if we knew we were putting them through danger."

"Well…" mom hardly spoke unless she had something important to say, and I guess she felt something needed to be said. "I want them to speak to my husband and me if it is in their agendas to court our sons, if they go above or below my request, it will be the last they will see of my boys. We stick to traditions, so as it comes to Seth, Brady and Collin, our permissions need to be granted and taken seriously." She shook their hands before departing. "I suggest you inform your boys before they make the biggest mistakes of their lives."

With the final words, and with an infuriation subtly displayed in their posture, we walked out the exit without turning back.

I couldn't gather what just happened, if anything was actually settled. We were still left with no option, and as if our parents could make it any worse. They just demanded to speak to the pack before they started wooing us. This is bullshit. Left without options and detained to befriend those who most likely see us as an object.

Pulled out of my thoughts, Brady and Collin gripped my biceps and held me back, frozen in our spots as we saw six shirtless men in shorts, staring us down with intensity. I was enough to send shivers down my spine. There they stood, to the side, rain pelting down their caramel colored skin, raven colored hair, soaked and pressed against their scalps, expressionless as we followed our parents to the Chevrolet truck.

"Oh my fucking god!" Collin muttered climbing in the back seat. "Did you see how fucking hot they all are?"

"Shut up Collin." Brady shoved his shoulder.

"Yeah you idiot," I added. "Don't encourage them."

As we drove off, they remained in the same spots. Grinning like serial killers that found their next victims. I had to admit, Collin was 100% right when he said they were hot. Greek gods had to have been sculpted with these guys in mind. Excluding their uncomfortable stares, I couldn't help but to stare.

"Oh my fucking god," with my shocking revelations, dad slammed on the breaks in panic-mode.

"What is it Seth?" Brady asked worried.

"Those assholes were pea cocking."

**A/N: First of all, sorry for it being shorter than I hoped, but I hope you get the idea of where this going. This fic, for now remains second priority to 'BWCW [The Boy Who Cries For The Wolf]' because I want to finish that project before this one, the updates for this one will be a little bit slower. But once BWCW is complete, this one will pick up.**

**So before I forget, I owe a lot of readers a big thanks. I came back to find sixteen reviews for the first chapter, and I found it hard to believe seeing that it's my best yet… yes I'm gloating… lol. So thank you Emochick18, isipare, SoundShield11, rAbiDmutt03, Thornesedge, amused, Alex, hopelessromantic5, luvinlapush, Abysslullaby,** **Sterling-Silver131, Your Angel Matt, ratgirl62, mrhellfire, and finally alykat14. The eagerness to this tale has not gone unnoticed, so thank you. Also a quick thanks to those who favorited and alerted as well.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been trying to work on my updates, and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I've really been feeling crappy. I've been facing the increase of events in my schedule, as well as fighting a throbbing toothache as well as getting rid of my cold. RL is being such a bitch to me right now, but I'll manage… so enjoy**

**D: It's been disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The six massive wolves gathered in the usual meeting area, content to finally be acquainted with the three submissives they couldn't keep their minds off of. The alpha, usually the first to receive choice, but with the rest of the pack so inclined to have a right, the alpha's wishes were being tested. It was made clear, as an order, that the alpha had first choice, and even though he has made his pick, so did the others. Unfortunately the wolves were all entranced by the same submissive, the leader of the pack, Seth.

It was in their nature to fuss over the most appealing, and since Seth's scent was the strongest, the most alluring, each wolf wanted a chance to mount the uninformed submissive.

'_I'm entitled to him first, he's mine.'_ Jacob bellowed with a huge bark at the other wolves, his followers.

'_I have every right too.'_ The beta, Sam argued.

'_Not when he's your family.'_ Paul interrupted.

'_Not by blood.'_ Sam argued, _ 'his mother was adopted into my family, she's more related to the Ateara's than the Black's or Uley's, so Seth falters under the same gene pool.'_

The wolf held a point. Everyone had a shot at the submissive except Quil and slightly Paul. But Paul was more ambitious to woo the beta of the submissive pack. He was already conjuring up a plan to woo the young wolf, and he remained silent as he formatted right way to court the young man.

Quil and Embry's focus was the silent yet shy wolf of the three, the one who remained hidden in the back of his brothers. His tiny stature was considered a positive quality for the two wolves. Since they were slightly smaller than the other dominants, they felt that the smallest wolf of the Submissive pack was their perfect match, and both the wolves new that they were each other's only competition.

Jared was boggled by the most two suitable mates for him, he being third in command, he felt he had a right the alpha of the small pack as well as the others, but he was also entranced by the outspoken submissive. His competition would be set out for him, going against his own alpha, his beta, and his best friend, he was determined not to end up empty handed.

'_Under further discussion.'_ Jacob spoke up._ 'We do have rules to apply to. It has come to our attention that this is not going to be easier for either of us.'_

'_How such?'_ Quil asked.

'_We need to ask permission of the parents first to court the submissives, so that means, if you go against their regulations, they wont hesitate to leave without warning.'_ Jacob explained. _'So I put in order, as of tonight, if you go near any of them without permission, you're out. You will not have the option of any of them.'_

The wolves nodded, each hunched on their hind legs.

**Seth's POV**

The morning after the meeting, I actually felt refreshed and ready to take on the day. Be as I probably would be approached by one of the wolves from the La Push pack, I actually wanted to know which of them had the balls to approach my parents first. The doorbell chimed and I knew that the first contestant would be walking through that door any second now.

Dad ordered the three of us to head to the entertainment room while to occupy ourselves while they spoke to the individual at the door. I hadn't had the chance to see who it was, but he had a very deep voice, and seemed well mannered as my dad invited him in.

"Who do you think he's here for?" Collin asked eagerly. Brady and I shrugged like we didn't care. "I hope its me."

"You're such a slut Collin." Brady blurted out, taken the PS3 controller and earning a punch on the arm from our brother. "Just eager to get your cherry popped."

"Fuck you." Collin growled.

"Shut up you two." I growled, straining to hear our parents and the stranger converse.

"What are they saying?" Brady asked.

"It went silent." I peeked down the hall to the kitchen, only to see they were gone. "I think they went outside."

In my attempt to eavesdrop, it failed miserably, so I was defeated to watch Collin and Brady battle it out on the game while I waited patiently to hear who was here, and who and if he was taking one of us out.

About a half an hour later, Brady hit the pause button to inform us of the rustling going on in the kitchen, letting us know that they were coming in here. I sat up straight along with Brady and Collin as we saw one of the men walking into the entertainment area, hands in his pocket and a smile plastered across his face, bowing his head in respect as he entered. The man is an attractive one, standing about six foot three, hair cut like his pack mates, not much of a difference from the others but his eagerness as he approached us without hesitation.

He walked passed me, then Collin, only to stop in front of Brady, grabbing his hand and lifting it to his lips to kiss it. I was shocked to say the least, and Brady being himself, yanked his hand away.

"I'm not a girl." He snarled.

The man smirked, and seemed determined to initiate his cockiness into play when he bluntly asked my brother out on a date. "My name is Paul, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brady stepped back.

"Feisty, I knew there was a reason I found you intriguing." He admitted.

"If this is the way to pursue my son Paul, then you should leave." Mom intervened.

"My apologies Mrs. Clearwater." The man turned to bow his head again. "Brady, will you accept my invitation to a lunch and a tour of the place?"

This guy must've watched a bunch of romantic comedies to study; he was clearly failing with Brady. He was never the type to the lovey-dovey crap, especially when he was treated with the confusion of gender.

"I'll go, but if you for one moment think that I'm going to let you open my door or treat me like a woman, the date is over." Brady demanded. "Understood."

With a nod, they both left.

Paul was the first to approach my parents for their blessings, and Brady and Paul haven't returned yet, so it must have been going great so far. The next one to arrive was Embry Call. A gentleman from what I witnessed, come to ask permission to take Collin out for a trip to the bowling alley and the beach. Collin seemed ecstatic to his choice, and accepted without hesitation.

I was for once conflicted with my reasons for being here; still waiting for my brothers to return, but more of why the hell I wasn't even approached yet. Even another came for Collin, one of the guys named Quil. He looked upset that he was beaten to the prize, and reluctant to even look in my direction, like I was some sort of disease.

Brady finally returned around four with a scowl as he stormed to his room. So I assumed that his date didn't go to well. Then Collin returned, caught by mom opening the door to see Collin already giving the man a goodbye kiss.

I actually felt offended that I wasn't a choice of either of the wolves, and even though I was somewhat satisfied, but it did bruise my ego a bit. That was until the doorbell rang and a tall man that stood about six foot seven, which I was guessing was the alpha. He came dressed in a button up shirt and faded jeans, shaking my dad's and my mom's hands. Halting at the sight of me before I left for the living area annoyed that he probably was here for one of the others.

I flicked through the channels, annoyed that I was pissed about being left out. I had no clue why this was bothering me, but it was. I wanted to at least have one of them come to the door and ask if I would at least be interested.

I turned to the entranceway to see the man leaning on the wall with a rose in his hand.

"What is this?" I said sarcastically. "The bachelor?"

I turned to the TV once again.

"Looks like your watching the news." He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." I said annoyed before flicking off the TV and tossing the remote on the coffee table.

He sat next to me and handed the rose to me. I stared down at the red thorn flower, hesitant to accept his gift, but still somewhat flattered that he made the effort.

"The name's Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake." He shined his pearly whites before reaching his hand out.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I know who you are." He said, "and I'm here to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner."

"Where?" I asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out if you say yes." He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Just a date?" I asked.

"I wasn't aware this was a date, but yes, just a date." He smiled again.

"And my parents are okay with this?" I asked.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here with my hand reaching out for you." He smirked.

"Fine. But no funny shit." I insisted. "This is just a date."

I was contempt to keep it rated G, and I wanted to make it clear. So as he informed my parents of our whereabouts, he escorted me to his old Chevrolet truck. I remained silent as I hopped in the passenger side, still clueless to why I was agreeing to this.

I mean sure, the man was attractive, there was no argument there. And he has been courteous so far, so another point for him. Its just strange that I was so willing to see how this goes. I'm supposed to be a fucking alpha to my own pack, and I was letting this man get closer to me.

**Brady's POV**

That asshole. Why the hell did I agree to go in the first place?

_FLASHBACK_

I was oblivious to just how persuasive this man could be, but with the stares from the women and men, I could tell he was a player. The end and last kind of man on my list of adequate mates for me. But before I could make any assumptions, I continued to see what the day had in store for us.

He brought me to the Italian restaurant in Forks, insisted I order anything on the menu, so I did. This felt like a scene pulled from White Chicks, he was doing anything and everything to impress me, and out of impulse, I was doing anything to make him loose interest. Any romantic gesture he gave me, I called him a softy. Any attempt to kiss me, I told him I just brushed my teeth. I know I was rude, but he was just too much for me.

It was pissing me off that every waitress that came by was practically eye-fucking him as they passed, and I was ready to tell them to have him.

The date moved to the beach, where for some stupid reason, he thought he might teach me how to cliff dive. As crazy as it sounded, I guess he thought he would turn me into some damsel in distress, but I went passed him and went first.

I was actually beginning to enjoy myself, and Paul actually seemed to be a cool guy. Once we settled after a few dives, Paul seemed interested in knowing more about me, how I became part of the Clearwater family, and how I first phased.

I hadn't know the reason for our first phase, but soon found out that the city was filled with vampires, and that we had to move back to La Push because we could be putting those close to us in danger.

Then he began asking about our ranks, and how I became beta. My simple answer was that I was the only plausible candidate seeing how Collin was still learning and wasn't quick to make decisions.

But this sudden flood of questions brought me to realizations. He was getting answers from me for his pack mates, and that pissed me off. One for me being so stupid to fall for it, and secondly, he would probably tell the pack everything as soon as our date was over.

I tried to avoid the rest of his twenty questions and began to walk down the beach below. I hadn't noticed till now that we weren't the only ones on the beach, a few girls in skimpy bikinis were prancing around, and I couldn't help but look. And Paul being like a possessive dominant became pissed when my attention was no longer on him. But what pissed me off more was that he actually screwed one of the girls, and she was practically asking Paul when they would have a repeat.

"Fuck you asshole." I shoved him away. "Go fuck the tramp."

I stormed off and headed back.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I couldn't have been more upset then myself to fall for him. The thing was, there was something about Paul that made me want more of him, and I hated that part of me. I knew Paul would be nothing but trouble, and I knew him being a dominant, he wasn't giving up.

When the man that came for Seth left with Seth in his truck, I retreated to the kitchen to get something to drink before heading to play the game to ventilate. That was until another visitor disturbed me. Dad and mom were approached by another man, stating his case to my parents, and probably here to take Collin out. But I was wrong once again; he was here for me.

"Hi, I'm Jared."

**Collin's POV**

A day at the arcade, I hadn't expected it. But a date with the fine specimen, I couldn't help but to ogle over the man. He was clearly oblivious to my attraction to him, and I hoped that he noticed that I was very interested in him.

I was very satisfied when he would teach me how to shoot the gun at the targets, or shoot the ball in the hoop for more points. After eating at the burger joint next door, we played a couple more games before heading to the mini golf course. He won a stuffed bear and gave it to me as a gift, which I accepted happily.

After putting me to shame and winning every game, he decided to take me back since he had patrols soon. As much as I hated the date to end, I decided to give him a kiss. That's when I got carried away and climbed on his lap and began to grind on top of him. He seemed happy, I could feel him getting hard, but he stopped me before I could go any further.

"No, I'm sorry Collin, but I want to do this right." He held onto my waist. "As much as I want to go further, I want to show you that I want to be with you, and not just for the sex."

"Sorry." I giggled. "I got carried away."

"Besides, I think Jacob and your dad would have me castrated if I did something beyond my control." He chuckled. "Can I take you out again?"

"I'd like that." I smiled before getting off of him and opening the door to get out.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to the door and leaned down to kiss me again, until we were interrupted by my mom opening the door and sighing in disapprovement.

"Goodbye Embry."

"Bye."

**Seth's POV**

"I hope the meal is to your liking?" Jacob asked, sitting across the small table.

He brought me back to his place, and presented me with a home cooked meal. Steaks, mashed potatoes, corn on a cob, steamed veggies, chicken, and gravy. I had to say I was impressed. He even made dessert, only admitting after that he had help from Emily, the girl from the council board.

"I wanted everything to be perfect." He added.

"It is." I admitted.

Even though I was reluctant at first, the whole perspective I had on alphas changed when I met Jacob. Of course he admitted his role in the pack, but refused to gloat for his rank in power.

"I just see myself as one of the guys." He chuckled. "You done?"

I nodded as he took my plate to the sink.

He began to explain that he lived with his dad to take care of him, seeing how he's in a wheelchair and his sisters are off to college. He hadn't said much about his sisters but their names, Rachel and Rebecca, twins four years his senior. Then there's his mom, she died giving birth to him, something about her not being strong enough to survive because he was to become a shifter.

That's when, I'm thankful that my mom is still here, but I've come to realizations that she was fine after giving birth to me. So why did their mom's pass?

I hadn't realized just how comfortable I was with Jacob, and the alpha I met on my first approach here was the total different alpha I'm meeting now. Maybe his animal instincts were kicking in first. As we continued to converse, he realized that it was getting late and near the time my parents requested to bring me back.

I couldn't believe just how courteous he was, and respectful to me. The last alpha I came across in human form was a plain asshole, and made it sound like I was already his property. Thankfully we escaped before the asshole could make my life a living hell.

"I had a great time tonight." He held my hands in his, and I knew he was moving in for a kiss.

That's when I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I don't kiss on the first date." I admitted.

"I respect that." He smiled, "so does this mean I'll get another date?"

"Maybe." I replied honestly.

"Great, I'll come by tomorrow for a visit before I head out to patrol." He snuck a kiss on my cheek before rushing off into the night.

I touched the warmth of my cheek, still feeling the warmth of his lips grazing it. I couldn't help but smile while entering to see my brothers and parents eagerly awaiting my return.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're glowing." Collin chuckled.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Brady added.

"Shut up you guys." I ignored them to see my dad and mom smiling like it was all a success.

"Glad to see he respects curfew." Dad said.

As I got ready for bed, Collin and Brady updated me on their dates. Brady wasn't very happy with the turnout with Paul, but he was looking forward to the day at the beach with Jared tomorrow, a wolf I haven't met yet. Collin practically spilled everything, saying how much in love he was already with Embry. With my small update, I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas to go to bed.

As I lay in bed, I found myself thinking about my date with Jacob, and just how much of a gentleman he was.

Maybe this could work.

**A/N: There is still much to be explained, and you'll soon find out more. I'm sorry if this is just a filler, but there is the things needed to be written before the good stuff comes. **

**I want to say that I was very shocked when I came back to find twenty reviews for the last chapter. That is the most I've ever received for any of my updates, so thank you to the guests as well as ****Head Mistress Cullen****, ****Maidenrose****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****luvinlapush****, ****alykat14****, ****Emochick18****, ****Thornesedge****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****darkly0divine****, ****dark-magician100****, ****MrsWolfPack****, ****jaslisa21****, ****ratgirl62****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Hank's Lady****, and ****Readbetweenthelinestothetruth. I appreciate every one of your inputs.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think this is where it gets interesting, you'll get to know more of the three boy's personalities, and just how determined they are. **

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I was awakened by dad pounding on the door and announcing that I had a visitor. Normally I wouldn't care, but as I looked at the clock to read that it was seven in the morning, I was pissed and annoyed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and brushed my fingers through my hair, trying to wake myself up. The only person I could think of that would come to see me was Jacob, so I raced to the shower. I didn't care if he had to wait a little longer, there was no way that I was going upstairs and looking like shit.

I stood in the shower, washing my hair and not realizing I was becoming hard over the idea of seeing Jacob again. Was that so wrong? I just met the guy, who knows, he could be putting on a big act to get in my pants.

That's when I realized that I had to still stay on alert and not let any of my guards down. Jacob was still and alpha, it's in his blood to go to any extents to woo and fool the submissive he wants and craves, unfortunately that submissive is me.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist before dressing and going to my room across the small hallway. Grabbing my cell phone, hoping that whatever is in store for me and wherever I may go had cell reception in case of an emergency.

I lazily climbed the stairs to see mom pouring dad a cup of coffee as he ate his breakfast. What came to a surprise was the man sitting next to him gorging into the breakfast my mom had made, conversing with dad while shoveling another biteful into his mouth. He looked about the same size as Jacob, but looked a little more mature than Jacob. He must have known dad very well since he wasn't shy to reply to any of my parent's questions. I knew that I was the topic because they stopped once I appeared at the top of the steps.

The man stood up quickly and wiped his mouth with the napkin and wiping his hands on his jean shorts. I couldn't help but let out a giggle noticing how nervous he was. He walked towards me with his hand extended to shake mine, "I'm Sam, Sam Uley."

I stared at his beautiful features, and just like all the other's he had his own exquisite features. He was definitely taller than me and stood over six feet, skin tone the same as the rest, and a smile that could make any girl melt, but it was me that he was trying to pursue, at least I think it was me he was here to see.

"Seth Clearwater." I shook his hand and sat next to mom as she handed me a plate full of bacon, hash browns, and eggs.

"Sam was hoping to take you out for a date." Dad said bluntly.

I coughed at the idea, caught off guard as the man across me sat nervously. He was fidgeting now, shaking as he brought the mug of coffee to his lips.

"Umm…" I put my fork down and looked at mom while she smiled and nodded. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Well…" He cleared his throat and hesitated for a moment, "there's a special place that I usually go that I wouldn't mind showing you. If you won't mind, I'd like to make it a surprise?"

My parents seemed questionable at first, but then agreed to the notion and told me to finish my breakfast while mom went to wake Brady and Collin up to meet Sam. As I continued to finish my meal, I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as Sam continued to watch me and making it as if I didn't notice when he was caught taking a glimpse.

Of course Brady and Collin were complaining to mom when they had to wake up so early, that was until they noticed that Sam was here. Like a deer caught in headlights, they stopped in their tracks and slowly approached the table with a stupid smile on Collin's face and a surprised look on Brady's.

"Good morning," Sam stood up, "my name is Sam Uley."

They both shyly shook his hand and sat next to me.

"Well, I'm done," I stood up and carried my plate to the sink, "just let me brush my teeth and I'll be ready."

He nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh at the boys while their jaws dropped in shock. I had to admit that I was quite satisfied with their reaction to my date with Sam. I could already tell the man was entirely different than Jacob. And I was actually looking forward to go with him, but still resistant since I didn't know the location. But I figured I'd give it a shot.

By the time I was done, I wasn't surprised to return to find Collin flirting with Sam, clearly making the man uncomfortable.

"I'm ready." I brushed off my clothes and put on my shoes as he met me at the door.

"Make sure you bring him back by lunch." Mom informed him, "I don't want him gone too long."

"Yes mam," he agreed with a nod and followed me out the door, only to be stopped by another man preparing to knock.

"Sam?" The man looked surprised.

"Jared," he nodded in acknowledgement.

I looked back as he asked to speak to my dad, and laughed to see Brady race for the stares. So I knew he came to see.

I became nervous when I noticed we were walking into the forest, clueless to what the man's plans were. "Please, don't be frightened." He stopped and reached his hand out, "I promise you'll love the place." He stood in the center, readying to remove his shorts. "My apologies, but we need to phase in order to get there quicker."

"No." I said quickly. "I can't fully trust you or any of your pack yet, I barely know you. I may be more useful in my wolf form, but I don't want to make any official connections when I am unaware of the situation. Right now, my wolf will be only used as a defense mechanism, and I will only phase when I feel threatened."

"I understand." He smiled again. "Well how about I phase and carry you on my back to the location?" I still wasn't sure, "I promise to be careful." His word meant nothing to me, but I felt I should at least meet him somewhere along the points. So I agreed and waited for him to phase behind the tall cedar tree.

A tall black wolf appeared, approaching me timidly. This was the same wolf that was snarling at me the first time I saw him, so I'm guessing he gave up on intimidation, or he was planning something to steer me in his direction. I watched carefully as he knelt down and waited for me to climb on his back. To say I was frightened was the truth, I didn't know what to expect, but something kept telling me not be afraid, so I gripped onto his fur coat and held on tight as he bolted straight forward.

I watched, as the scenery became a blur, hardly noticing that we were now climbing the mountains behind the reservation. My face was buried in the wolf's fur, inhaling the musky scent of the wolf. It was almost tantalizing as it was mixed with the cologne Sam was wearing. I couldn't help but to feel refreshed.

It was about ten minutes later by the time we arrived. I looked up to catch the mist of the waterfall in front of us dancing across my face. The sight was beautiful. A waterfall fell from the cliffs at the edge of the pool, nature's pool. We were surrounded by a curtain for poplar trees and pine trees, it reminded me of something you would only see in a fairytale. The place almost looked man made, the small pond, or lake, was big enough to swim across, and it continued down the hills into the creek the flown below. At the edge was a setting of what I assumed Sam conjured, a couple towels with a blanket and a basket full of who knows what. I couldn't help but to be awed by the secluded place. The sun shined through the clouds and glared across the clear water making it sparkle like crystals.

"It's beautiful Sam." I hadn't noticed he had my hand in his as he led me to the area where he had the blanket laid out. "Is this a picnic?"

"Sort of." He chuckled.

"But we just ate." I said foolishly.

"I know, I wasn't expecting your parent's invitation," he admitted, "but with our metabolism, I figured we'd grow hungry eventually."

We sat on the blanket, and surprisingly I was enjoying myself. Sam began telling me about his life, how he grew up, and him being the first to phase out of the pack. I was shocked to hear that he was by himself for almost a year, and I felt bad for the man. He then telling me how frightened he was when he first phased, how he fled and hid for two weeks because he thought he was a monster. It was then he returned when Billy and Quil Sr. approached him and explained his role. He was alpha to begin with, and a year later Jared and Paul joined him. He admitted that he didn't think any others would phase seeing how they only had a few nomad vampires pass through, that was until the Cullen family returned to Forks when Embry phased and Jacob followed not long after that.

I couldn't believe when he told me that Jacob was the rightful alpha, and that once he discovered this, he wanted his rightful place, so that left Sam to be his beta. From what I understood, alphas usually fought for their positions, but Sam explained that he was more than willing to give up the position, clearly saying that he knew Jacob was more suitable to the rank.

He than began informing me on the treaty that they had with the family of vegan vampires, the Cullens. In the histories, they came across the family, seeing how the family then outnumbered the pack back then, they came to an agreement to keep their boundaries and abide by the rules and regulations they made. I was amused by the stories and histories', not realizing that time was going by faster than I hoped.

Just like a signal, my stomach growled and Sam offered me the sandwiches he made with the help of his sister Emily. He explained how he has taken care of his sister when their mother passed and their dad abandoned them years ago. It was a kind virtue to see in him, how much he cared for his kid sister, and how much he was willing to take care of her and protect her from the creeps she's dated.

"Why were you trying to scare me?" I asked as it still bothered me, how him and Jacob tried force on me first.

"Um…" he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "That was quite embarrassing, and I want to apologize for that, but none of us have ever come across a scent so tasteful, and my instincts kicked in, just when a leech sees blood, I lost it when I discovered that it was you and I no longer had control over my wits."

The explanation seemed reasonable, but it still didn't settle any of my nerves. Even though the man was pouring his heart out to me, I couldn't find it in myself to trust him, not yet.

As he continued to voice his opinions on the ranks of packs, I was finding myself forgetting the rules, the ones I set.

What the hell kind of alpha was I? I've fallen fast for two wolves that are fixating to belittle my ego, take any lengths of power I have, and push me in the background to label me as the housewife that they've been looking for.

"Sam, I think it's time to go." I quickly stood up and dusted the dirt off of me.

"Why? What's wrong? " He asked nervously.

"Absolutely nothing, I still have a duty as an alpha and I have been neglecting them." I said strongly. "I need to ask you to call Jacob and assemble a meeting, we need to discuss boundary lines and where we stand as two separate packs."

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked saddened.

"No, it's just I don't have time for anyone else in my life, my brothers need me." I began to help him pack up what was left. "They're my obligation, if they decide to fall under any of your pack members, so be it, but not me, not right now."

"…" He stared at me shocked, speechless, and confused.

"Look Sam, its best if you no longer try an pursue me, you and Jacob." I admitted, "keep your distance and I will too."

With the final demand, I raced for the tree line, phased and raced for the house to inform Brady and Collin that we were going in over our heads. I knew the consequences of faltering to the other wolves' demands, to their orders. We wont have a say at all, we'd be used as what Billy hoped in the first place, carriers of the pups they want.

I know I gave Sam the cold shoulder, and I do feel a little guilty, but there is always a dark side to a person, and I wasn't sticking around to see how bad his was, or Jacob's, they're the highest ranks in the pack, what they say, goes.

So as I continued to race back home, I let out a howl that would call Brady and Collin.

Time to get back into alpha mode.

**Brady's POV**

Of course I was still pissed off about being offered on a silver platter, and dad and mom didn't seem to give a damn whether I did end up as a pregnant teen, that's the last thing I wanted, and there was no fucking way I was giving into Paul or this guy Jared. Even though he didn't seem to be the determined type, I still kept my guard up.

I have to say that Seth and Collin were falling for this way too easily, and I was starting to feel betrayed. Seth is the one who gave us the three rules that applied to our pack, no matter the circumstances, and right now, I wasn't really like my options.

I stared at myself in the mirror, frustrated as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I kept thinking that I was the only one who was sane in this, I knew for a fact that this wasn't right. If I could be a dominant, I would, but somehow fate decided I'd be best at receiving, and I somehow lacked the height and strength and dominance to alter my ego to stand next to them as a challenge, but that didn't mean I didn't have the wits. Dominants are stupid. Plain and simple, they think with the head between their legs rather with the one on their shoulders.

I knew that now, I had to speak to Seth and Collin and voice my opinions on this. We still were a pack, and we needed to prove to these dominants that we were not just a bitch to their claiming's, that we were strong enough to do what any other submissive wasn't capable of, and that's taking out any vamp that laid threats on us. We've done it several times, so what makes them think that we would stand as the lowest ranks while they still had fun.

"Brady!" Mom shouted from downstairs, "hurry up."

I sighed in annoyance, not defeat, but a will to see what the hell this Jared guy had in store. If he was the deal. I still had to plan ahead, if I was willing to in the future to actually settle for a mate, I needed to know who was actually capable of handling my demeanor.

I dragged my feet as I thumped my feet down the stairs, adjusting my button-up shirt and

putting on my unimpressed expressions.

"Are you ready?" Jared asked.

"No." I stopped before him, "I'm not going until you tell me exactly where we are going, how long we'll be there, and when I can get home to finish my plans on figuring out a way to up a dominants IQ at least by ten percent."

"BRADY!" Mom and Dad shouted, "behave."

I stood in front of him pissed, looking up at the surprised wolf before he let out a chuckle. "I like your honesty."

"Its not honesty, its deliverance, this is what you need to expect." I glared, "just so you know, I speak very fluently in sarcasm."

"You'll have to excuse Brady," Mom informed, "he's just upset over the move."

"Oh, you caught me…" I smirked, lacing every bit of it with cynicism.

"Well if I need to remind you," Jared continued, "I told you the beach, but the decision is yours if you want it."

Fuck, now I felt stupid. The entire conversation last night surpassed me and I became clueless until that moment, and here I was insulting his intelligence. Talk about being the leader of world's stupidest heroes.

"Right." I brushed it off. "I guess the beach is good, even though I've been there yesterday, what are the other options?"

"Well Forks just opened a new paintball maze at the park that I've bee dying to try out." Okay, maybe I smiled, but it did sound fun. "You game."

"Fine." I agreed.

The twenty-minute drive to Forks consisted of his corny jokes and my lame attempts to laugh at them. I was trying to be formal but yet assertive, I didn't want to falter to his charm, but the guy was a little funny. Not once has he shown any flaws, and that worried the hell out of me.

"We're here." He announced as we pulled into the parking lot. "You ready to go against the best."

"Yep," I emphasized on the 'P' with a pop of my lips. "So when does she get here?"

"Oh," he laughed, "you got jokes too."

With my mocking laugh, we entered the building before entering the fenced field in the back. Of course he paid for the gear rentals, the fee and offered a drink before we headed out.

"I'm fine." I slipped on the blotched vest with various colors given to me.

"I must warn you," Jared smirked loading the pellets into the chamber as he followed me outside, "I'm not taken it easy on you."

"Neither will I." I said with a quick retaliation and shooting a couple pellets at his chest before bolting off for my escape, looking back to see a very stunned man.

I have to admit, the date… or whatever it was, was fun. I was glad to find that he kept to his word by not seeing me as fragile cargo and actually getting me a couple times.

Though it was just a few paintballs, he showed no mercy, and that didn't stop me from showing my skills off. Thankfully dad's hunting lessons hadn't gone to waste, and we exited two hours later with a tie, exhausted and actually contempt with the amount of fun we had.

After returning everything to the counter, we departed to his truck, and drove home. It didn't feel like a date, but more of a hangout session, and I was enjoying his company. It felt like he was just one of the few guy friends I had, even though he brought up the topic of sports, I tried to follow the conversation, but became bored and changed the subject just as we pulled into the driveway of my house.

"That was… fun." I admitted.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He chuckled, "it was a great change to go against someone other than the guys from the pack."

"I bet their aims suck." I chuckled walking up the stairs.

"Very much, which is why their content with being wolves, it sure beats aiming a gun to the nearest buck." He admitted. "Well, it's been good. Would you mind doing this again anytime soon."

That's when it got awkward, well a little.

"Umm… I'm not sure yet. If it's a date, then no, but if it's just as friends, then hell yeah." I tried hiding my smile.

"I'll take it," he chuckled. "So next time how about we go to Seattle and try out on the go-carts, I'm all about competition."

"Its on."

I seriously was hoping that he wasn't looking at this as a date, him being a friend was good enough, and I hoped his feelings were mutual. Even though he was ten times better than Paul, I still couldn't fall for any hints of a friendship moving to a relationship.

Just as I said goodbye, I heard the alarming howl, and I knew it was Seth. First thing that came to mind was that he was in serious trouble.

So I phased right away.

**Collin's POV**

I couldn't believe how mom and dad were treating me like a child, just because I kissed Embry; they felt it was best that my date with Quil should be here at home. He was fine with it, but I wasn't. The man came right after Jared left, and I was excited to actually meet him. Of course I thought he was just as hot as the others, and I was starting to think I was acting like some easy cheerleader that every guy screwed. But I couldn't help it.

What was left to do but play the game, and I was becoming bored of it quick. So in the midst of the date become a massive failure, he caught on, and he started conversing and asking about my favorites and my pet peeves.

After a couple hours of actually having a civilized conversation with Quil, I found myself falling for him to. I could see his heart was big and that he was more interested in humanity and lending a hand in the shelter in Forks whenever he had the time. I thought he was putting on a act at first, but apparently he does it with his mom and dad sometimes too, seeing how his mom works at the shelter as a councilor, trying to help any of the homeless find their ways.

I know I'm a romanticist, a hopeless one in fact, and I couldn't help but to fall deeper into his stories, satisfied with his honesty, and actually comparing him to Embry. They both were strong in masculinity and spirit, and I couldn't weight my options when they seemed so balanced, all I knew was that I was screwed.

Then there was Seth and Brady; I knew they would be disappointed that I was giving in so easily. Being the lowest rank in our little pack, I was required to show that I could live up to their roles. They don't say it, but I know its essential to do so, I had to show I was worthy of being in this pack. But you can't tell the heart wrong. I'm sure of it.

"Collin, you're brother's are calling you." Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Excuse me Quil, sorry to cut this short, but I have to go." I said a little saddened.

"Oh, umm… okay." He actually pulled me in for a hug, something I would never expected. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

**Seth's POV**

I entered the house chaotically with Brady by my side. Collin joined us the same time the man beside him left.

"We need to talk," I informed them both. "In private."

Ignoring our parents we went downstairs for our meeting. They were always kept private, and thankfully our folks respected it. Probably being loud as we almost stumbled down the stairs, we finally were in the confines of my room. Collin fidgeted while Brady sat next to him in silence.

"What's wrong?" Collin asked.

"I requested a meet with the other pack." I informed them, "we need to format our positions in the pack, and hopefully they'll be inclined with our request. I want them to know that we are capable of doing what they can."

"They won't be happy with it." Brady added.

"I know, but we deserve the respect that they're asking for, we can't just be submissives, we have to be independent."

"When did you get an epiphany?" Brady mocked.

"I know I've been looking like a hypocrite, but I was caught off guard, if they can't agree to this, then we know that they're not willing to reach a compromise, and with that, I think we can make the demand to dad and mom to leave."

"They wont agree to it." Brady argued.

"Mom and dad aren't that shallow." Collin defended them.

"You'd be surprised." Brady crossed his arms.

"Well.." I interrupted their argument, "if it falls under that case, then we'll take matters into our own hands."

"How?" Collin asked dumbfounded.

"There is one person that we can always count on to give us a few lessons on stubbornness." I smiled sadistically.

"Who?" They both asked in unison.

"Leah."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm hoping you guys aren't disappointed with the update, but they still have to face some conflicts and disagreements. Just be patient and the loving will eventually come.**

**So before I go, I want to thank the awesome reviews I received, ****isipare****, ****MrsWolfPack****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Readbetweenthelinestothetruth****, ****alykat14****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****Emochick18****, ****Maidenrose****, ****Thornesedge****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****SoundShield11****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****MySweetEscape****, ****stormshower084****, Tibby, and Guests.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is my lame attempt at another lemon, it is in italics for a reason, so if you're under age or just not in the mood to read it, feel free to skip to the regular font. Prepare yourself for disagreements, a hell alotta of stubborn submissives. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: I didn't mean for Brady to come off as this… abrasive submissive, but it seems to fit, so I hope you guys like his character.**

**NOTE: If I have been reviewing your story, and it comes out unsigned, I apologize, my account will let me post updates and PM and such, but it won't let me leave signed reviews for some reason.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

_Enticed by his sumbissive's scent, the alpha couldn't help but growl ferociously at the sight below him. Seth, his legs spread apart, baring his erection with his entrance begging to be filled with his dominant's girth. As the alpha bit his bottom lip, he gasped to hold in his moans, caressing his calloused hands along Seth's smooth copper skin, taking in every inch of his sweaty body with his erect manhood aligned with the puckered muscle._

"_So beautiful." Jacob murmured as he inhaled another breath._

_Like music, Seth elicited a moan that drove the alpha in frenzy. It took every ounce of Jacob's strength not carelessly thrust forward and split the small submissive below him. No, the alpha wanted to savor every moment of it; he waited his entire life to ravish the beautiful wolf, to find and claim a creature so beautiful. _

_Seth gained comfort as he pushed up for Jacob to go deeper, which Jacob hadn't hesitated to sink deeper into the younger wolf, growling like an animal when his member was encased in the walls of his submissive, enjoying the warmth and intense heats of Seth's walls. Eager to give motion, Seth nodded for Jacob to continue._

_The alpha pulled out slowly before sinking back in, moving faster with every push. The younger wolf screamed in pleasure with every thrust, gripping on the alpha's massive biceps to maintain himself. Basking in the moment, the alpha leaned forward to wrap his arms around the younger man possessively before biting into Seth's collarbone, marking him his mate for eternity._

XXX

"Fuck!"

Another dream that mocked the alpha, taunting him with the fantasies that he hopes would soon become his reality. Jacob planned to do everything in his power to court the alpha of the submissive pack, to make the younger wolf his and only his. But he knew his competition was just as determined as he is. His beta was the only other one in the pack permitted to even stand in the same category as him, which could claim the rights to the leading sub alpha. Sure the others could look, but they couldn't touch, it was against the pack rules unless the submissive picked a wolf in the lower ranks.

Taking the third cold shower of the day, the alpha was getting frustrated just how much his sexual fantasies began to build hour by hour, and it was all because of one date with the one known as Seth Clearwater. The boy was on his mind all the time, in his dreams and with the constant reminders of the simplest things. Like the song playing on the radio right now, Billy's habit of leaving it on, the tune was blasted; the same tune that played when prepared for the night of wooing Seth. Or the hint of lavender from the candles Sue left for the bachelors, the same scent that burned that night of their dinner, the one when Jacob was so eager to kiss Seth.

The thought of it was driving him crazy; he was becoming the hormonal teen all over again, multiplied by ten with every mention of his crush.

"Jake?" The man pulled out of his daze to see his beta standing behind him in the same apparel as him. "Seth requests a meeting."

"What the hell for?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"Its yet up for discussion, something about his pack and the boundaries between us?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Call the other's, we'll meet where they find us." Jacob gave out the order before they both departed and phased.

**Seth's POV**

"Remember to be cautious you guys." I reminded my younger brothers. "We've all were caught off guard, it's too risky to do that again."

"So what exactly is the plan?" Collin asked.

"If we can cover two areas, it would be great, but if they give us one, it'd be fine too." I explained. "I want to make it clear to them that we take our boundary lines seriously, and just like the treaty they have with the Cullen family, they will respect those perimeters."

"I doubt they'd give into your demands Seth." Brady said smugly. "I mean, I get it, we're a pack, but we're a pack of submissives. We can try our hardest but they'd overrule us. We all know that dominants a stubborn as hell, and once we come up in here making our demands, their instincts will kick in and they'll try to force us into surrendering to them."

"If it comes down to it, we have to stand up to them." I sighed, "otherwise they'll see us as nothing but their bitches."

"So how do we stand up against six men bigger than us?" Collin asked.

"We don't, but we play at their game." Brady spoke up, so we both listened. "We know it's in their priorities to… claim us, but they don't have control over any of us… yet. But we do over them."

"What do you mean?" Collin asked.

"Controlling them with making them believe that they have us under their spells, when we could have them under ours." I said coming to realizations. "But it can be very risky, I don't know about it."

"What other options do we have?" Brady asked.

"Independence Brady… we at least have to put up a fight."

"Are we going to remain as _this_ pack until we die?" Collin asked.

"What do you mean?" Brady and I asked in unison.

"I mean…" He let out an uneven breath. "What if I find myself liking one of them one day, that I do want to start my life with one of them? Is that a bad thing?"

I paused for a moment, stopping Brady from saying something stupid. Of course I thought of it, about maybe in the future starting a life, might not be with one of them, but who knows, I can't be dedicated to my role as alpha for the rest of my life. So who's to say that once my brother's are ready to settle, that I should stop them. But the facts were, Collin is still a pup practically, he only just turned seventeen, and he's already thinking of his knight in shining armor. I could never say no to him, I always cared for him like a baby brother.

"Do you… like one of them?" I asked.

He sat for a moment, before nodding slowly and hesitantly. "I'm sorry you guys, I tried, but both of them were nothing but nice with me."

"You're an idiot." Brady scowled.

"Screw off Brady." Collin glared at him.

"Seriously Brady…" I shook my head at him, "grow a heart with your balls."

"Whatever." He shrugged. He and Leah never really got along because they were so similar.

"Collin." I kneeled in front of him as he looked away. "Look at me bro…I'm not saying no, and neither is Brady." He finally turned to face me. "But I want you to be observant, watch them when they don't know you're watching. You have to see them at every angle, and don't rush into it if you don't know them fully. I would hate to see you fall in love with an asshole that beats you behind the curtains because I swear to god that I will make him suffer."

He giggled. "Thanks Seth."

"But for now, can you stand strong with us for awhile?" It almost felt like I was talking to a child, but it felt natural with Collin. So he agreed and hugged me.

**Brady's POV**

Okay, so I did feel some gratitude for my brother, but I just wish he wasn't such a love-struck fool when it came to boys. I love him, but I don't like the fact that he is so willing to find his happily ever after. I'm afraid that he'll set himself up for continuous heartbreaks, and Seth and I will have to play the big brothers and beat the shit out of any man that hurts him. But that's how Collin is, and how he's always been.

Mom and dad said he's exactly like his mom, always caring and considerate of others. Very softhearted and has motherly touch to everything he does. After everything he has been through in high school, Seth and I had always been there to protect him from the bullies.

One in particular, Zane Barker, Collin used to be friends with the kid, until he found out that my brother was gay. At first I don't think it bothered Zane, but when Zane started accusing Collin of hitting on him and flirting with him, Zane began to turn on my brother. That's when I stepped in along with Seth and gave him the worst wedgie of his life; call it my creativity when I told Seth to yank his exposed boxers over his head. So now I imagine the kid wont be able to have any kids in the future. Of course we were suspended, and coincidentally that's when our first phase was taken place, which meant that Collin had to stay home too.

Returning to school looking buff as ever, and Collin now towering over Zane, we discovered the reasons for Zane's actions, he was falling for our brother. That's the day we knew that Collin could turn a straight man gay. That or the fact that Zane screwed almost every girl in the school to steer others away from believing that he might be playing for the same team. But we did make it clear, even though now it didn't matter, that no one picks on Collin… well… except us.

"You guys ready?" Seth asked, jittery from what is about to take place.

We were all nervous in fact, but we had to come to some sort of agreement. As we readied to leave, I began to think just how Collin was open-minded to gives these douches a chance. I could probably settle for Jared if I decided to, but then that's a friendship ruined, and I sure as hell want nothing to do with Paul. The asshole had man whore written all over his face.

"We phase to catch their scents, when we get there, we keep on high alert and state our requests." Seth ordered. "As soon as it's settled, we need to discuss our patrols in our own meeting."

Seth took the lead as his grey wolf led Collin's sandy white wolf and me to the meeting area. The forests used to smell of Cedar and salty waters, but now a musky scent invaded our nostrils, and I couldn't help but to enjoy it. It was frightfully intriguing, alluring and attractive.

'_It's there scents, they're marking up the place to draw us in.'_ Seth informed.

'_Why does something so nasty smell so good?'_ Collin trotted behind Seth.

'_What's so nasty about it?' _I asked confused.

'_The fact that it's urine drawing you in, it's just so damn wrong.' _Seth shook his head in disgust.

'_Are you fucking serious?'_ I practically rubbed my nose in the dirt to get rid of it. _'That's fucking nasty.'_

'_There they are.'_ I looked up to see six wolves approach with their chests puffed; well it looked like it to me.

'_Phase, but not in front of them.'_ Seth ordered.

'_I wouldn't dream of it.'_ I hid behind the nearest bush big enough to cover me as I put on my shorts tied to my ankle.

**Collin's POV**

I remained silent, not even daring to meet any of the dominant's gazes, fearing that I might say something I'd regret.

This is the reason why Seth was chosen as our alpha, he's a negotiator. Born to convince other's to favor on his behalf, on our behalf. He's the reason mom and dad let us go to the parties we were invited to. I think it was his talent, and I'm hoping he's able to steer the dominant pack in the right direction.

"Hey sexy." I watched as a larger man as began to rub his naked body against Brady, which probably had to be his biggest mistake. My brother might be smaller than him, but that hadn't stopped the mouse from outsmarting the lion.

"Look asshole." Brady hissed at the man, grabbing his exposed crotch and squeezing his groin and making the man cry out in pain. "I suggest you step back a little or I'll cut your dick off, shove it up your ass so you can literally go fuck yourself."

"Brady!" Seth warned him, "We're not here to fight."

I giggled as the dominants took the warning, quickly dressing in their cut-off jeans, watching as the man went back into formation, rubbing his crotch to ease the pain. Embry and Quil both nodded in acknowledgment, flashing a smile to me, making me blush like a foolish teenage girl.

"So you called this meeting to order?" The alpha asked Seth, he replied with a nod. "What for?"

"Boundaries, and a negotiation to what areas we can cover as a pack." Seth informed.

"Why can't you just patrol with us?" The alpha questioned.

"Look, I understand that you've etched these perimeters to a fine line, but if you can understand that these are my brothers you are talking about." Seth in a kind manner, "we've ridded vampires on our own before, and if we can gain the responsibility on at least one of the areas, it could make it easier on you."

"No." The alpha stated, "either you patrol with my pack, or not at all."

"Are you crazy? And put me and my brothers in the positions of fending you guys off constantly, its ridiculous." Seth stood in front of the alpha, now becoming frustrated. "We will not submit to you guys just because you guys think its right."

"You make us sound like sex-crazed lunatics." I believe the man's name was Jared that spoke.

It seemed Seth had to gather the thoughts; he was coming a little strong with the idea of us being nothing but a piece of meat. The only ones I've seen that were really affected by us were the alpha and the man that groped Brady. Other than that, the rest seemed calm, collected, and well behaved. I did what Seth asked of me and watched carefully, not only with Quil and Embry, but the others as well. I could tell that the alpha had one thing, or one person on his mind, and that was Seth. The sex-crazed maniac who tested Brady seeped with lust, even giving me a couple glances, which sent shivers down my spine. Then there was the beta, Sam, unreadable to me. He seemed like a nice guy when I met him at the house, and he hasn't once showed any intimidation towards us. Jared just seemed annoyed of my brother's accusations, and I could tell he wanted to leave. Quil and Embry remained silent, probably due to an order, but they did show concern for the situation.

The argument continued on with Seth, and now from what I discovered, the alpha, Jacob. They couldn't seem to come an agreement, and everyone was becoming annoyed with the roundabout. I along with the rest slouched on the nearest log and watched as the two alphas bickered and tried to come to an agreement, Sam and Brady putting their two bits in here and there. They argued like a couple, and we weren't getting anywhere. Twenty minutes later, they've seemed to come to some sort of a consensus.

"Fine!" Seth sighed in defeat. "We'll patrol, but with only one dominant at a time, with the three of us together."

"Agreed." Jacob smiled. "Your first patrol begins tonight at six, the three of you with me."

"Let's go." Seth demanded, grabbing both Brady and my hand, dragging us in frustration.

"What happened with leaving if they didn't agree?" Brady mocked his decision as we still followed our brother.

"This is the best I could give, you heard him, they would come looking for us."

"What the hell… I didn't hear that." I panicked.

"Are you serious Collin?" Brady began to raise his voice, "were you even listening to any of it?"

"Cool it Brady." Seth intervened as we continued to walk home. "If Jacob wants to play this game, then we'll play."

"What the hell do you have planned then?" Brady asked annoyed.

"Weren't you even listening?" Seth looked back at Brady, pissed too. "I'm calling Leah."

"And what can she do for us?" Brady trampled up the stairs. "We can't tell her what we are, mom and dad wont let us, and neither would the pack take it lightly."

"Fuck." I've never really seen Seth become this upset, but he proved me wrong once his fist collided with the bench and shattering it into splinters and rotted wood. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Being alpha was really taking its toll on him, I felt saddened for him as he slid down the side of the house and clasped onto his scalp and sat frustrated. Brady wasn't making it much easier either, but he did state the truth, we couldn't tell Leah. We were being held captive in Jacob's orders, to be used as his tools to get closer to Seth.

"Change your focus." I kneeled in front of Seth as he looked at me questionably.

"What?" Brady deadpanned.

"Jacob is set to impress you, and he plans on doing so during our patrols, right?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded.

"What are you getting at Collin?" Brady continued to stare.

"Well… what I was thinking, the only one who is even permitted of being around you without Jacob's say is Sam, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so focus on spending time with him when you don't have patrol's and continue to ignore Jacob." I continued, "Jacob may be the alpha, but the one power he doesn't have is ordering any of us to make you fall in love with him, and he'll come to realize that enforcing power on you and stripping you of yours isn't the right route to pursue."

"That actually might work." Seth actually agreed with me.

"Wait, wait, wait, so now we're giving them a chance?" Brady asked dumfounded.

"No," I shook my head at his ignorance. "I think we need to find our comfort zones. Like you both said, study them, get to know them, and find out just who you can trust, that way we can all get through this."

"Shit, well I'll be damned." Brady smirked. "That actually makes sense. If we can at least prove our ranks and befriend them, then we might just get through this."

"So if we can get through the first patrol with Jacob, then we can organize a new schedule, actually demand it." Seth stood up the same time we did. "I refuse to give Jacob full control, and if I can pursue him to change it up a little, maybe then shit will get organized."

"Boys?" We all turned to see dad standing at the door. "We have a problem."

"What do you mean dad?" We all asked in unison.

"Billy has called the pack, and we need to meet them… something has come up."

I think we were all tired of surprises, but we still followed mom and dad to the truck and sat uncomfortably in the truck as we drove to Billy Black's house.

Just when we think have one thing settled, another problem arises, and I don't have a great feeling about this.

Not one bit.

**A/N: What do you think is about to happen? I actually came up with the ending of this chapter the last minute, so I'll try to update within a week to let you know what's going on. I also realized that I'm just being mean to Jacob, practically all my fics label him as the bad guy, I think I have to write one where he's the hero. [Ugh… that sounded corny.] But anyways… I hope you enjoyed it and you leave a review.**

**So… as always, I have to give shoutouts to my faithful reviewers****Hank's Lady****, ****MySweetEscape****, ****MrsWolfPack****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****alykat14****, ****Maidenrose****, ****Thornesedge****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****Emochick18****, ****Tibby, Mark, romance geek, darkly0divine****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****hopelessromantic5**** and the guests.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This seriously took me forever to write this, sorry for the wait, but I couldn't really get the story out without it sounding ridiculous. But I'm satisfied with this chapter, and I'm hoping you all are. **

**Let me just say, I was very happy with the result of the last chapter. Not only did I receive twenty awesome reviews, but also everyone seems to have their opinions on each character. Most of you, if not, all of you seem to like Brady's character, especially his comeback to Paul, which I'm glad you enjoyed. But poor Collin, lol, he seems to annoy a lot of you, but I did need to put in a softy in the fic, and I'm hoping he slowly moves to your good sides. LOL. If not, oh well, I'm just glad you're all enjoying this one.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Sitting here so far has been uncomfortable for the three of us. We were keeping our distance as we sat outside of Billy's house on the steps, while the rest stood behind us on the ramp. Most likely watching us intently. Just a half hour ago I was arguing with the close-minded idiot standing a mere two feet away from me, now I was being forced to wait with the rest of them. Like we were being punished even more, Dad ordered us to stay outside so we couldn't hear the first bit of discussion, to which none of us knew about. We were summoned for an important reason, but none of us could understand why the council was being so secretive.

In recent events, according to Sam, he believes that it could have something to do with the Cullens. They've come across some serious issues when a human girl is becoming involved with the family, one in particular, one of the men of the coven, insisting on becoming one of them so she could spend eternity with him. Every mention of the girl, I realized that the situation was one thing the dominant pack felt strongly about, they all wanted the family to leave. Sam continued to explain that the pair recently got married, but hopefully would soon leave after they decide to change her; it was one compromise the tribe and the pack came to.

The situation was pure idiocy in my opinion, of course it didn't matter at the moment, but I could believe the tribe agreed to let this girl become one of them. I could voice my rant, and I'm surprised Brady didn't open his big mouth, but for once, I didn't feel like it was my place to. We were already walking on thin ice with the pack, and who's to say that they won't go all haywire and inflict submission on us just so we wont be a problem. _Oh, that's right, we'd fight back._

Honestly, as I sit here, I can't help but think that they have to be at least the slightest bit afraid of us if they haven't forced full dominance on us. It in fact wasn't in their natures, well from what I was told, to inhabit concerns over their submissives. Even as shifters, I've known them to act as animals, as real wolves when claiming a mate. They never give those in our ranks options, it was either we were theirs, or we weren't. They could always find more to satisfy their needs. But for some reason they believed us to be theirs, that we were their property.

"We're ready for you boys." Emily opened the door.

"Good." Jacob mumbled, "I fucking hate being forced out of my own house."

Remembering the exact words I preached to Collin, I remained observant of Jacob, alpha of the Quileute pack, and the biggest most stubborn baby I've met. His act on intimidation was really annoying me, and was a big turn-off for me. I knew he was trying to show off, being the tough alpha that he claims to be, but there is a thin line between hotheaded and assertiveness, both actions I don't care for.

We waited for the others to enter first before we followed them to sit next to our mom and dad. Surprisingly they were becoming more involved with our pack duties, seeing how dad let us figure things out by ourselves before. But now they were involved more than ever.

"The married couple returned." Billy announced.

"So." Jacob scoffed. "What does that have to do with us? Who cares if she became a leech?"

"I understand it wouldn't be a concern for us or the pack," Emily spoke, "but now the circumstances had changed."

"How?" Sam asked.

"She's with child."

"You're kidding?" Jacob smirked. "Can she really get knocked up?"

"Apparently." Billy sat just as confused as all of us.

"So why did we need to be here then?" I asked.

"Because you all need to work together to train the new recruits that are about to phase." Billy replied. "The child will most likely attract more of their kind, which means we need more shifters to guard the lands."

Like a ton of bricks, it hit me that we'd most likely have to against more dominants, which meant that we might not be able to handle it. Not only would we have to keep guard from vampires passing through -hopefully- but also we'd have to deal with the new shifters that would go against anything to make us submit.

New shifters can be a pain, and I know that for a fact. Being the first to phase out my pack was a difficult task, because not only two days after I had finally gotten used of it, Brady phased and attacked me. My own brother lost control and was ready to take me down for territory. I know when you first phase, your animal instincts take over, and anything to claim ranking in a pack or even to take hold of territories, you'll remove anything that stands in your path to do so.

But then, what if there are more submissives? Could it be possible that it evens out so the three of us are not faced to choose in the end? It could also mean more additions to our pack; I'm not letting them be defaced because it's in traditions to attach to them.

"We believe that you and Jacob could work together to train the new additions to the pack when it comes to it." Old Quil informed.

"Are you guys shitting me?" Brady interrupted. "Jacob and Seth can barely get along to patrol together, none of us can, now you want us to work together to train more wolves? Its irresponsible."

"Either way boy," the elder addressed Brady, "whether you boys can handle it or not, you have no choice, you have to set your differences aside before we all get entangled in something we could easily avoid."

"Well we have patrol tonight, I with the three submissives." Jacob notified.

"We have names asshole." Brady fused.

"Watch it kid." Jacob growled, almost moving from his seat.

"I suggest you keep your temper intact before you threaten my brother." I glared at the man across from me. "And he's right, stop treating us like we're just an object, remember, you need us."

"…"

Without further discussion, they dismissed us to go forth with our patrols. That before me telling them that the next time they called us; it must fall under an urgent topic if they expect us to get along in the same room.

**Brady's POV**

I fucking just feel like leaving this hellhole, ditching all the bullshit and become a lone wolf. But the only thing stopping me from that is my brothers, they need me just as much as I need them. I knew the idiots here were plain dumb when they made the treaty with the vamps miles away from us. Every one of them is trouble, mix that with a love-struck human, then it turns into some serious shit. They had to expect this, you cant befriend something your meant to eat… you're setting yourself up for failure.

The lion eventually eats the lamb.

And to top all of it off, the asshole alpha of the dominant pack just knocked us down another peg. At least he could have the decencies of learning our names, but instead he addresses us as the submissives, the bitches of the pack. Then he expects me to just sit here and act like one: fuck that, I'm not settling, Jacob Black has just met his worst nightmare, I guarantee.

I'm just hoping Seth doesn't fall for the fool; he's starting to act like Collin at times. They're both waiting for their fairytales, and me, I'm making shit go my way. There is no way in hell I'll surrender to the candidates coming my way. Like I said, Paul's a horny bastard and Jared just seems to damn nice for me at times.

I was glad to leave the small enclosed space, the body heat and the high amount of testosterone was just killing me. The shitty deal about it, I've come to realizations that I am a submissive, as much as I hate it, and I will never admit it to anyone, I'm starting to become more aware of each of their scents. All enticing, but in a way, disgusting, I'm hating myself for thinking this way. But each of them has a smell to them that catches me off guard.

The worst part of it is Paul. I hate the man with a passion, but he smells so fucking good. I blame my wolf hormones for pining over the idiot. So I have to cover my nose every time I come near him, hopefully convincing him that he disgusts me, which he does. I prefer assertiveness, to take control, and Paul seems so damn similar to me that it bothers me constantly. I think that's why it would be a love/hate relationship if we have ever had one.

Then there is Jared, and I do mean there IS Jared. The dude is awesome to say the least, and I do find his scent noticeable. I hate every animal instinct that I've endeavored, because now we were acting more like animals, like our wolves. I'd rather do this the human way than any other, and Jared seems keen to the idea as well. The hangout session we had, was memorable, in a good way too. He doesn't force himself on me, and I think that he in hopes is the one that pursues me.

'_Fuck, I'm starting to sound like Collin.'_

The other dominants don't have that much of an effect on me. Sam just feels like big brother to us, I mean, I don't even know him, but that's the vibe I get. Jacob, oh how I loathe the guy, reeks of sex. I know his intentions; his obligations consist of screwing Seth and making sure that no other man or woman comes near him. Quil and Embry, well as much as I don't understand why my brother loves the guys, I can't help but the think of them as the weakest links to their pack. But who am I to judge, they're probably the silent-protective slash psycho types that one day might surprise the hell out of me.

Following Seth back home, refusing to get in the truck to walk back home due to my fear of phasing on the ride home and hurting mom and dad, I stomped behind him, with Collin not far behind us.

"How the hell are we going to train others when we're learning ourselves still?" Seth said upset. "Especially when they expect me to work with Jacob, the guy is a fuse waiting to be lit."

"I say we fucking attack the leeches and stop all this shit from happening." I blurted out.

"And start a war that we shouldn't even be a part of?" Seth turned to me, "I've fucking thought of it, but there is no guarantee that we'll get out of there alive."

"We've taken leeches down by ourselves." I reminded him.

"Yeah, two at the most together," He admitted, "but we'd be crazy to go after them outnumbered."

"He's right Brady, we've trained to work together," Collin added, "but I know my limits, and I can't take out one by myself, I admit, I'm too weak and sometimes being smart in battle is just not enough."

"Well let's convince some of the dominants." I said annoyed.

"First of all," Seth forced me to sit, "you complained about being labeled as a submissive, and yet you're giving them the right to be called dominants? That's pure idiocy. And secondly, we haven't even come to even a small percentage of an agreement to work together. We've been here for three days now, and we barely been able to work on our battle techniques, let alone working together, it takes time. Besides, I thought you couldn't stand them."

"I can't." I admitted with a growl, "but I can at least tolerate Jared and Sam, they're the only ones who seem to be more lenient to get to know us properly."

"So are Quil and Embry." Collin argued.

"See, we can at least ask them to join us." I reasoned.

"No Brady." Seth deadpanned. "We can't just jump into it, we have to study the family as well as readying the new additions that are said to join the pack."

"And help them draft more dominants to their side?" I continued to argue.

"Who's to say there will only be dominants?"

**Collin's POV**

Watching them both argue, I could swear they were two alphas going head to head when it came down to it. But they do come up with their best ideas when they're at each other's throats. They've always worked best under pressure, which is why I still think Seth has to be the best alpha out there, and Brady works best as his beta.

It did get me thinking though, what if we were to recruit a couple more subimissives, would the odds come into our favor, and would that mean that each wolf would be paired with another, and that would mean that I would have to choose between Embry and Quil.

I'm not being selfish or anything, but I was never good with choices, especially now that both options are very even in points, if I were to give them points. But maybe a decision as this could be the beginning of the new me, the one I want to come out more. I don't like being seen as the weakest addition of our pack, its insulting and belittling. I'm just as strong as my brothers, and I want everyone to begin to see that.

"Get ready for patrols in half an hour." Seth ordered before stomping into the house.

"Gladly." Brady said stubbornly following him.

Sometimes their arguments were childish, and that was usually when they couldn't come to an agreement. Which is what just happened. I would either have to suck it up and listen to their bitching for the next couple hours, or I would sometimes tell them to grow the hell up, but that was rarely seeing how they both would make me pay later. But I still hold the baby card on them, and that's when mom and dad would ground them for the rest of their lives.

Don't judge me, sometimes the youngest sibling needs to use their best weapon, and it works every time. Though I don't use it often, it's one hundred percent effective.

Half an hour passed quicker than I expected, and that meant we had to meet Jacob at the spot where we had our meeting, and I wasn't looking forward to it. To top it off, Brady and Seth were still not speaking to each other, and Jacob stood with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed like he just won some fight.

"Show us the perimeter lines than leave us alone." Seth demanded.

"Feisty one," Jacob teased. "I can't do that. I'll show you the boundary lines, but we patrol in pairs."

"Fine." Seth sighed in disgust, or so it seemed. "I'll patrol with you, Brady and Collin patrol together."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked.

"Suck my cockiness asshole." Seth replied.

We laughed together as the stunned alpha watched us step ahead to phase. Like him, he undressed in front of us and smiled while doing it. In place of the naked man stood the huge russet wolf, ushering us to follow him. The only downside of this all, we lacked communication between him and us. It would be great to actually not go by body motions.

As the time passed, and we covered the entire boundary lines, and were ordered by Seth to keep watch on the east side then down to the south to keep a lookout for any vampires that could be invading.

'_Call us if you need us.'_ Brady told Seth, _'I don't trust him.'_

'_I'll be fine, but I'll call you if I need you.'_ Seth agreed.

This was my first time actually patrolling. We hadn't had any perimeters to watch, we usually passed through to get to our destination, and so any vampires that came into our path, we killed. But this was different, we were actually looking for them, hunting them like a sport, and it was boring.

It had only passed an hour when we actually heard something suspicious and it was coming from Seth.

'_Back of Jacob!'_ I could hear my brother becoming upset again.

'_Are you okay Seth?'_ Brady and me asked.

'_I'm fine, Jacob's just getting touchy.'_ He replied. _'I said fuck off Jacob.'_

'_We're coming to check it out.'_ Brady said, telling me to follow him.

Thoughts went blank, but snarls and loud barks echoed through the forest. It was then we knew our brother was in trouble. But our biggest problem was, we didn't know where they were. It didn't help when Seth would send us images of where he was; we weren't even familiar with these woods, so that meant Seth could be facing Jacob.

My thoughts were confirmed when an image played out where the tall russet wolf began attacking my brother. He was able to avoid the blow and flee to make his move.

'_Fuck, it doesn't help when we don't know where we're going.'_ Brady said infuriated. _'The asshole planned this.'_

'_Follow the barks.'_ I inclined bolting passed Brady in a panic.

It was then he passed me again and raced toward the loud noises that bellowed throughout the forest. I knew then that we could be too late and Jacob could have Seth in his grasp, forcing him to give in.

The sight before us was vicious and animalistic. Jacob had Seth below him, only to be shoved off and taken hold of by Seth's jaw around his scruff, only for them to continue to tumble and roll across the clearing. Jacob tried using his strength against Seth, forcing him down only to be outwitted and fall a couple steps behind. Thankfully Seth was holding up his own weight, but if they continued with the brawl, one of them could end up hurt badly, or worse, dead.

Brady raced towards the pandemonium and pulled the massive alpha off my brother, and now it was two against one. I knew I only had one option, and that was to call the others, even if it meant that there was a chance they would fend their alpha. But my hopes were that they could help me stop this rumble.

Tilting my head back and pressing my ears against my head, I let out the loudest howl I could conjure, hoping that this could solve it.

I raced over, trying my best to stop the three from ripping each other apart, but it was useless whenever I would get thrown to the side. None of them were giving up, Jacob was doing his best to avoid there blows now. Seth would get a hold of him while Brady would snap at his ankles only to miss while he tossed Seth aside. Then going after Brady by the neck and shaking him. That's when I had to step in and snap at the wolf's tail for him to release, which resulted me to be his next target.

Staring into the wolf's eyes, I knew there was no sign of a human, it was like Jacob, or whatever existence he shared with the wolf, wasn't there. He had lost control of his wolf. And we were suffering of it. Before he could attack me, I swiftly circled around him to shove him with my shoulders to the ground. It wasn't my intentions to fight him, but just to snap him out of his predator demeanor.

Just in time, the rest of the pack had arrived and stood between it all. Seth stood behind me to the right, panting and drenched in blood around his hind leg and neck. Brady to my left, still snarling and bleeding from the ear, hind right leg and tail. They were badly hurt, but Jacob was worse. He lay on the ground, and I'm sure that he returned to consciousness when he looked around with scratches down his cheek, blood all around his neck, and what looked like a broken front leg.

'_You guys need to stop.'_ I panicked, hoping that they were done.

'_Step aside Collin.'_ Brady demanded, but the others and me remained standing between them.

'_No.'_ I disagreed. _ 'You're all injured, and neither of you can take anymore of this.'_

'_He's going down.'_ Brady was so insisting on bringing the alpha down.

Just as I was ready to argue with him, both Seth and Jacob collapsed. Then Brady began to stagger, trying to stay standing; he finally fell to the soft soil below him, exhausted like the others. Sam phased and picked up the now naked Jacob.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ I perked up to look around, realizing that it wasn't Brady or Seth that was sending me their thoughts, but another that I hadn't recognized.

I looked at the other wolves, expecting them to hear it was well, but they stared at me like I was crazy.

'_Hello?'_ I called out.

'_Who's there?'_ The voice said in a panic.

'_Wait where you are, don't move, I'll be there in a moment.'_ I commanded.

Before I could do anything, I needed to phase back and ask Embry and Quil to carry my brothers to my mom and dad.

"Embry, Quil?"They both phased back quickly, standing next to me in a quick pace.

"What is it?" Embry asked.

"Can you both bring my brothers home, it's and emergency." They both nodded. "Explain to my mom and dad what happened, let them know I'm fine, but there is something I need to do."

"What is it? You can't go out there alone." Quil asked.

"But I have to." I began to walk in the direction I heard the voice. "I think someone else is in trouble."

Before they could argue with me, I phased and raced to the direction where I heard the voice.

'_Someone please…'_ The voice plead, _'I'm freaking out.'_

'_I'm coming.'_ I informed him, racing as quick as I could.

As fast as I could maneuver through the brush and trees, I was finally picking up the scent of another wolf. So I knew that I was right about someone else phasing, but I couldn't understand why I was the only one could hear him.

The time I arrived, a wolf about the same size as me stood with its back facing me. His fur was almost pure white with a fragment of brown that brushed the tips. His ears perked up once he realized I was there, which stood erect with black tips. The wolf was beautiful to say the least, very shiny coat and fluffy fur like a pup.

Instead of the welcoming I was hoping for, the wolf began baring his teeth to me, snarling and standing protectively with his eyes glaring right at me.

'_Wait.'_ I stopped where I stood, sitting on my hind legs. _'I'm not here to hurt you, I promise.'_

He seemed questionable, and I was glad he was slowly letting his guard down as he let his snout droop back down to cover his razor sharp teeth. Then copying me and sitting across from me.

'_You have a lot more control over this than I expected, my brother Brady went ballistic on his first phase.'_

'_So I'm not dreaming?' _ He continued to stare at me.

'_I'm afraid not, but you're a wolf. Like the rest of us.'_ I spoke softly, hoping not to intimidate the wolf.

'_Us? Who?'_ He asked.

'_I'll explain that soon enough.'_ I bowed my head a little, _'the name is Collin, Collin Clearwater. What's yours?'_

'_Wyatt Uley.'_

**A/N: So there you have it. The fight will be explained in the next chapter, as well as the new wolf and why Collin could only hear him. Those who are familiar with the name Wyatt Uley, have read 'Lone Wolf.' I know it's a risky move with putting in OC's, but I couldn't resist on bringing him back into another one of my stories. I'm not saying go and read it if you haven't, but I plan to use his upbringings that I did in Lone Wolf, so I hope you are still looking forward to the next chapter.**

**So if you have any questions, please feel free to ask, or PM me, either way, I like hearing from all of you.**

**So before I leave it at that, shoutouts to the reviewers… ****Emochick18****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****ratgirl62****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****Thornesedge****, ****MySweetEscape****, ****alykat14****, ****darkly0divine****, ****Tibby, Maidenrose, Your Angel Matt****, ****SoundShield11****, ****sammypants****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****MrsWolfPack****, ****romance geek and the numerous guests that took the time to let me know what you thought.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I re-read 'Lone Wolf' to get Wyatt's character right since I pretty much forgot about his characteristics. I hope I did it justice. But I'm very satisfied to find that most who have read 'Lone Wolf' were happy to see Wyatt return, I feel ecstatic that you enjoy Wyatt's character. **

**Also, I've actually switched to one of the dominants POV's [thanks to GoinnGaGa who gave me the idea.] to give you an idea of how they feel, which in the future; I will get more into detail. And once again, I'm sorry for not delivering on my weekly updates, writer's block sucks.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Wyatt's POV**

I used to have nightmares about this. Waking up in the forest, soaked from the storm, panicking because I couldn't decipher reality from my imagination. I usually woke from it, drenched in sweat and wondering why the hell I have been having this repetitive dream for the past couple months.

But this time, it became more realistic. Down where my hands should've been were paws white as snow, behind me was a tail as fluffy as the feathers of a dove. Every attempt to shake my thoughts of this hallucination, I would end up in disappointed when I would open my eyes to see everything still there. My thoughts were jumbled and my massive body collided with whatever was near me, and all I could think was that I completely lost it.

To make matters a lot worse, I could here voices running through my head, not mine, I knew that for sure, but it sounded like another teen, another boy. Names thrown out such as 'Seth' and 'Brady', two people I had no clue were, but I could tell they were in trouble; the dismay in the guy's voice was enough to prove to me he was worried. Then I heard a loud howl that startled me even more. I don't know how I was able to gather that it was a cry for help, but I knew that I could get caught up in something that wasn't my business. As I listened carefully, I watched as in a distance seeing blurs trail through the forest. Each with its own distinctive color, and all treading faster than any animal or being I had every seen.

I couldn't understand the reason for this, was the wildlife population around La Push more active than I imagined, who new there would be wolves here. _'What the hell is going on?'_

'_Hello?'_ It was that same voice again and I was sure he heard what I thought, but how.

'_Who's there?'_ I scanned the area quickly but found myself alone still.

'_Wait where you are, don't move, I'll be there in a moment.'_ The voice commanded before fading.

'_But, wait…'_ Everything went silent, but I could now hear other voices in a far distance, that's when I realized that my hearing enhanced. _'Hello?'_

All I could think of was that someone was coming, and I wasn't sure what to expect, if they'd freak out the moment they saw me. The only plausible explanation for all of this was that he was some sort of animal communicator, like he knew how to speak to wolves, but how? Could this guy explain what I am, and why I all-of-the-sudden turned into a massive wolf.

'_Someone please…'_ I don't know whom I was calling out to, I just wanted this to end, _'I'm freaking out.'_

'_I'm coming.'_ The voice replied.

I didn't know how to react, and in fact it was even scaring me even more. Whoever or whatever was approaching me and all I could do was panic and vigorously turn in circles to watch for something to come out of the bushes. I turned to see another wolf in front of me, approaching me carefully with its ears flat against his head as it bowed lower to show no threats.

'_Wait.'_ I stared at him shocked while he stopped in his tracks. _'I'm not here to hurt you, I promise.'_

'_You have a lot more control over this than I expected, my brother Brady went ballistic on his first phase.' _ I sat in my spot, being very observing as he sat the same time.

'_So I'm not dreaming?' _I asked

'_I'm afraid not, but you're a wolf. Like the rest of us.'_

'_Us? Who?'_

'_I'll explain that soon enough.'_ He bowed his head in submission, _'the name is Collin, Collin Clearwater. What's yours?'_

'_Wyatt Uley.' _I replied.

I couldn't believe the legends were true, I honestly thought they were a bunch of myths to scare the younger kids to not enter the forests. But it was all beginning to make sense. Collin explained everything the best way he could. Him and his brothers were wolves, as well as Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. That came to a shock to me, I expected something was strange with Sam, but I hadn't expected it to be as farfetched as this. Which now I'm finding explains a lot for his unannounced disappearances. He was hanging with the idiot Jacob for a reason.

I never liked the fact that Jacob Black would come over, expecting me to bow to his feet, treating me like one of his tricks. He was plain disrespectful… and a bit bipolar if you ask me. Sometimes he would come over and actually hold a proper conversation with me, and that was the most uncomfortable. Then there was the other asshole Paul Lahote. Ever since I moved here with Sam and Emily, Paul started hanging around with Sam, Jacob, and Jared, constantly on my tail when I would give him a taste of what I had… whatever the hell that meant, I just found it repulsive. Being the only openly gay guy on the reservation has nothing but its flaws. If a guy can't get it up with some easy broad on the rez, they expect the first gay guy in their range to ease their sexual tension, even if they acted as a bunch of homophobic asswipes.

Moving on in the conversation, I found out that Collin was one of the guys that moved here with his family over the summer. His folks felt it was best to return, until he began ranting on the explicitness of coming back here. He left out the most important information.

I've been actually studying wolves this past year in school for my biology class. For some reason, the council requested they fit this lesson in one of my classes, and now I knew why. But the ranks of the packs were main topics of discussion, but as well as the dominant males in the packs, how they belittled and practically killed any weak of the weaker wolves. In addition were the females, or what they're known, as are submissives of the pack, something that didn't connect or sound right when Collin explained that he and his brothers were a pack of submissives. Males were never known as submissives, the weakest males in the pack were omegas, forced to protect the pups and the females, but never to mate with them. So why was Collin referring him and his brothers as submissives?

'_That can't be possible.'_ I disagreed. _ 'Submissives are the females of the pack, they carry on the pack's lineage. You must be mistaken it as for omegas.'_

'_Look. Its hard to explain, but I do mean submissive for good reasons to which your… brother? Sam can explain.'_

'_He's not my brother, he's my cousin.'_ I corrected him. _'After our own surviving parents died, he took me in like a big brother though.'_

I continued to explain how my life came to be. My father was a brother with Sam's, half to be more precise. Their father had his promiscuous ways, so Sam's dad resented mine, and so my father met a woman off the reservation. As they settled and became pregnant with me, my mom abandoned us because she couldn't handle being a young mother, so my dad did what he thought was best and moved back here to take up the odd jobs until he could figure something out. I was eight at the time, and around then, my cousin Sam and Emily had lost their mother to cancer, so my dad looked out for them since then. During the two months of getting to know Sam and Emily more, and them treating me like their younger brother, my dad was killed in a shoot-out while travelling for his new job. He was at some conference and was, for the first time going out with a few friends for a drink in Seattle. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he was caught in the line of fire as a bunch of thugs upped a bar-fight to a gun down.

Ever since then, Sam and Emily had always been there for me, making sure that I was okay and that I was able to cope with my father's death just as well as he was dealing with his mother's. The loss of our parents had brought all of us closer, and I haven't been more grateful to have them both in my life.

Collin gave the best of his knowledge, but then advised me to speak to Sam on more of this situation. For some reason, I could feel that he wasn't telling me something, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. So I shrugged it off as I followed him out of the woods and I went back home after he had taught me how to phase back.

"You'll have to go home and get some clothes." He chuckled. "Your clothes wont magically appear after every phase."

"I kind of figured that out." I replied sheepishly covering my crotch area. "Thanks for the info Collin, if it weren't for you, I'd be still stuck out there."

"No problem dude." He smiled. "Just come see me if you have any questions, me and my brothers can try our best to answer them."

With a quick nod, I bolted home and climbed through my window seeing how I always left it open, which now was for a good reason.

**Collin's POV**

I was actually pretty happy with the outcome of my conversation with the new recruit Wyatt. I was sure that he was a submissive like us, but I didn't want to tell him that because he seemed appalled by the thought. He was so lenient in believing that we were omegas, and I was beginning to hope that maybe he might be right. But then there is the elder Billy's explanation of how another tribe had a male submissive that birthed pups, so it could still be possible for us.

I was beginning to realize that since I have spoken to Wyatt, my view on this was beginning to change. Being a submissive has its perks, but I was beginning to see that maybe I wasn't ready to be a parent. I have always dreamt of having a family one day, but I knew that wasn't possible for two reasons. One being that I'd have to be with a woman to start a family, and that wouldn't work being that I'm gay, and I find it uncomfortable to even think of a woman in such a sexual manner, and two, I was afraid that I might mess it all up.

Finally reaching the house, everything seemed chaotic. Mom spotted me and treaded towards me as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't ever worry me like that again." She whimpered, holding my head in one of her palms as the other was wrapped around my back. "I thought something was seriously wrong when Embry told me that you took off saying that you had somewhere to be."

"I'm fine mom." She released me and kissed my forehead. "I was just helping out another wolf that just phased."

"WHAT?" she shouted, bringing attention to us as Sam, Embry and Quil came walking down the porch stairs. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, he just went to see Sam like I told him, but I'm guessing he's waiting for Sam now."

"Who's waiting for me?" Sam asked walking towards us.

"Wyatt." I replied, "he just went home to get dressed and is waiting for a proper explanation from you about the pack."

"Wait… what? Did Wyatt phase?"

"Yeah, he was the one I was helping when you brought my brothers home." I explained. "He actually took it quite well."

"Shit."

Before I could explain any further, Sam left without another word. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the house to check on Seth and Brady. I was hoping they'd at least healed by now.

I was right when I walked in to see Brady sitting at the table with his hand holding his side, wincing as he lifted a mug to his mouth to take a drink. Seth sat next to him with an icepack on his head, grumbling as dad made sure he didn't tilt his head too far back.

"Where the hell were you?" Brady glared at me, grumbling while still holding his side.

"Well hi to you." I said annoyed.

"How did you get through it without any injuries?"

"I was smart about it and tried to stop it rather than jump in." I simply answered.

"Fuck off Collin, Seth was in trouble, so I did what I do best and helped him out." He glowered taking another drink.

"What hells with all the anger thrown at me? I did help, and I almost got me head torn off during the process." I replied with an annoyed sigh, "and besides, while you both were making matters worse, I had to tend to another shifter."

"What?" Seth asked.

"His name is Wyatt, Sam's younger cousin." I answered, "and I think he's a submissive like us."

"What makes you say that?" Brady asked, now calmer.

"Because it's the only explanation why I could hear him and the other's couldn't. You both were unconscious to tell me if you heard it too."

"Well where is he?" Seth asked.

Mom and dad listened carefully, staying silent, and it felt a little weird that they didn't have their own opinions on this. They just looked at us all with what looked like pride, so I'm guessing they were satisfied with how we were dealing with this. I hope.

"He's hopefully talking to Sam, but from what I saw, I don't think Sam is too pleased to hear that his cousin phased."

"I doubt it," Seth deadpanned, "he's probably pissed to find out that Wyatt will become the object of the pack's obsessions."

"Well, I explained the best to my knowledge, but I didn't tell him he could be a submissive because he seems to think that it's impossible for us to be even in that category. He sees us as omegas."

"Yeah right." Brady scoffed. "I'm a beta, he's an omega."

"Do I already sense some tension?" Seth asked, smirking at our brother.

"No." He said bluntly. "I just don't like how he thinks he already knows about us when he hasn't even met us."

"Just be calm Brady." Dad added. "You guys need to welcome him in your pack, that way you can teach him what you know, and you wont be alone in this. He could be a great addition."

"I think so," I agreed. "He does know about packs, and maybe he can teach us a few things too."

"We'll see." Seth said standing up and walking to the fridge.

"So why did Jacob attack you anyways?" I asked, realizing Seth froze in his tracks.

The room remained silent for a moment before Brady answered.

"He tried mounting Seth."

"What?" I stood up quickly and raced to comfort my brother. "Are you okay though, did he do anything?"

I knew I was rambling by then, but I didn't know how to react to this. Jacob almost raped my brother and we almost didn't make it to help him out of the situation. But I knew then that I hated the guy even more. Everyone seemed to hate him, and he was just making shit a lot worse for all of us. I don't even think he is alpha material anymore.

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything." Seth assured me. "I wouldn't let him. Besides, Sam is going to talk to him tomorrow when he's approachable."

**Jacob's POV**

How the fuck did I screw this up so badly. After being the alpha for how long, I still seem to lose control. And it doesn't help that now Seth is around, I lose control even more when I'm around him. Okay, maybe some of it was my fault, if I haven't been so insistent on running patrols with him, then maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this predicament.

I blame it on my wolf. The bastard craves the satisfaction of Seth's presence.

But some of it was me, I can't deny that. I haven't met someone I fell head over heels for. He is everything that I hoped for, and then some. How the hell do I turn this into my favor, I'm practically defaced to watch from the sidelines now as Sam could practically claim Seth as his. I didn't want that. I wanted Seth to come running to me, running into my arms and telling me that it's me he chooses. As cliché as it sounds, I fucking needed him. Badly.

"We underestimated them." I stared up the ceiling, stating the obvious to Jared and Paul.

"Ha." Paul scoffed. "I still have a chance with Brady, and I plan to have him under me in a few weeks."

"Bullshit Paul." I looked up to see Jared mock the wolf. "Everyday you fall deeper in the pit of doom. If you could keep it in your pants for a minute, then maybe Brady might look your way. The way I see it, Brady is mine as far as your concerned."

"Fuck that." Paul growled.

"Cool it you guys." I winced moving my leg a little, wanting it to heal quicker. "Be as it may, we're all a long ways from pursuing any of them. They got skill, I'll give em that, but soon, if we play our cards right, they'll be begging us to take them."

"How do plan on that?" Jared smirked.

"We change our game up. They're not just the sluts we screwed before, they have to be wined and dined to the extremes. Control our wolves, be more… considerate to their needs." It even killed me to admit that, "when they see that we're not just looking for a quick lay, then maybe they'll give us a chance."

"What the hell do you think we have been doing?" Paul said annoyed.

"Demanding their attention." Jared said before I could.

"Exactly." I continued to stare at the ceiling. "Seth might not admit it now, but he wants me, I know it. And if I could show him that I'm not just the alpha, and I could be a romantic, then he'll have no choice but to at least give me a chance."

"You sound so sure." Jared added.

"I'm not." I admitted.

"Jake?" I looked up to see Embry standing at the door.

"What?"

"Seth's pack just recruited another." I looked at Paul and Jared; probably mirroring their expressions as our eyes probably bulged like a horny cartoon wolf.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Wyatt Uley, Sam and Emily's cousin."

We all stared at each other, blank expressions in a deep thought. All I could think of Wyatt and how I tried getting him a couple times. But he clearly stated that he thought I was an idiot for trying to use him as a quick screw. But it was the truth… at the time. I just wanted a quick screw most of the time, and when I couldn't get it, I would go to im and try to work my charm. But he'd refuse. Paul and me tried and he refused. And I admit that I loved it when he played hard to get.

"Well at least I have options now." Paul chuckled.

Just as he said it, I smacked him hard in the back of his head.

"You tried and failed." Jared smirked.

**A/N: I don't know what to think of this one, so I hope it was good for you guys. And I hoped you enjoyed reading Wyatt and Jacob's POV's. Oh, and apologies if its filled with grammatical errors, I haven't had time to double-check anything.**

**More shoutouts [Do you guys even like the shoutouts]. ****Emochick18****, ****Thornesedge****, ****darkly0divine****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****isipare****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****dark-magician100****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****MrsWolfPack****, ****SoundShield11****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****ratgirl62****, ****alykat14****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, and ****GoinnGaGa****. Also the several people whom favorited this and alerted it, glad to see the interest build day by day.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I have been just too busy and away to sit and work on the update. I'm hoping I can make the time to get back to my weekly updates, and I'm sure working on two fics at the same time doesn't help, but I'm trying my best not to disappoint.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I don't really have clear perspectives on Wyatt Uley yet. Whether I should even take his opinions seriously. Okay, I know to give him a chance, I should, but he scarcely reminds me of Brady. I could swear they're twins, both are very forward with their opinions; they just have different approaches on them. Brady's is an assertive and in-your-face type of guy, while Wyatt uses his wits to shut someone up.

In arguments to it, Wyatt wasn't too pleased to find out about being a submissive; he in fact prefers to be referred as an omega. But with his arguments, he came to face it when he realized just how much stronger Paul was approaching him, and even sometimes Jared and Jacob would throw in a couple _comments_ at him. Two others weren't too pleased with the alpha and his pack members, Sam and Brady. Sam just doesn't like the fact that Paul is so insistent on pursuing his younger cousin, or the fact that his alpha is striving to gain the submissives attention.

Then there's Brady. At first I thought it was just the intimidation towards Wyatt, I thought he felt his position was in jeopardy when it came to welcoming him in our pack. But I feel there is so much more to it. I feel even strange for these accusations, but I'm sure that Brady is jealous over Wyatt since he came in the picture, which means Paul and Jared are actually paying less attention to him. Brady can be a tough son of a bitch at times, but he can be softy at times. Well… sorta, in a tough love kind of way. If you love him, he's happy, he'll spoil you and treat you like a king or queen, but if you break his heart, he kind of gets even… or so he says.

Brady, in a way, keeps to himself most of the time. He always wears the tough guy persona, but I think its like a shield because he's afraid to actually find someone to fall in love with, even if it ends in a break-up -even though he's a strong guy- I don't think he'd be able to handle a break-up. He's a guy with a big heart, and if Paul or Jared can find a way in there, I'm sure they'd never want to break it. It's just a matter of seeing if they'll stick it through without Brady losing interest. And right now, them making him jealous by acknowledging Wyatt more than him his not the best thing to do, because that's when he plays hard to get.

But as it comes back to Wyatt. I don't think it's his intentions to upset my brother; he's just frustrated that he's been put into this like the rest of us. He became infuriated when he found that he couldn't build a connection of communication with Sam as a wolf, and the more he looks into it, he's beginning to realize the his size and speed, are the examples of everything we explained. Being a submissive.

Which is why Brady and I have taken upon the task to imply our three main rules. To never state the obvious, we're submissives, deal with it. Don't loathe the word, embrace it along with speed and techniques. And the last to pick you dominant, don't let them pick you.

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" He gave a smug look.

Before I could give my opinion, Brady exclaimed in annoyance, "it's like talking to a wall, every fucking thing processes through your thick skull but this."

"Brady!" I scowled.

"No Seth, this idiot is just to stupid to see the fucking light before him."

"Just because your accepting about taking it up the ass any time you can, doesn't mean I'm so open-mined."

Fuck! I knew then that world war three was about to take place, and now I was regretting letting Collin go on another date with Embry. Before I could comply with the argument, Brady was already in his wolf form with Wyatt not falling far behind. Both wolfs glared each other down, circling each other like they were hunting down their prey. I made the attempt to call off the fight, but even that was difficult. Until I realized that this was the fight I actually had to let happen. As strange as it sounded, they needed to fight for ranks, and I believe if Brady wins, Wyatt would become my beta.

I mean it only makes sense. The first meet of phasing in front of Wyatt, he challenged me. Luckily I ended it with a quick graze to his neck and forcing him into submission, something that actually felt even strange for me. Unlike the dominant, the claim would be more brutal; it wouldn't have ended until the opposing wolf was injured. But with us, he pulled back and barred his neck. Which now, I believe the result of Wyatt's behavior now is because of ranks. He wants Brady's position and he might not even know that he did until now.

My alpha order would have no effect until this was settled, that I knew once Brady went full throttle charging against the slightly bigger wolf.

**Brady's POV**

I blocked every thought or plan for my victory against Wyatt. The guy was pissing me off, and I couldn't figure out why I felt so threatened by him. I mean the guy has tested my patience long enough, always trying to belittle me and make me sound stupid. I don't like intimidation, and he just irks every sense in me.

First he comes in claiming he knows everything about wolves, well I had news for him. We're not fucking wolves, were human too, we have some sense of humanity to know that we're not limited to any of the assholes in the dominant pack. And now he's so sure that we're supposed to be the lower ranked idiots in the pack and he's trying to communicate and fit in with the dominants like it something that can converge with his wits. Idiot.

With every thought and determination, I went straightforward and tackled the wolf in front of me, not even caring that he was slightly bigger than me. I knew now that not only he was challenging me, but now his wolf wanted to claim what was rightfully mine. If he wanted to act like animalistic wolves, then that's what he was going to get once I demolished his every thought of questioning Seth or me.

As he tried to dodge the blow, I quickly swerved and maneuvered my body under him and rotating swiftly to snap my canines under his left front leg and yanking forward to make him lose balance. As quick as it happened, he shrieked in pain as I drew blood, racing to take hold of his scruff as quick as possible. With all my strength, I pulled him down and drug him across the ground a couple feet, as he was able to squirm free and tackle me.

He thought he had the advantage over me, forcing me to remain under him. With instinct, I gripped all my legs on his body, front paws under his front legs, my backs paws digging under his hind legs, piercing the skin a little before I clenched my jaw on his neck for him to yelp in pain and release me entirely. His body lay limp next to me as he staggered to stand, but I let the adrenaline take over as I pounce on top of him and pierced his neck with my teeth, letting him know that it was me who deserved the spot I already had.

With Seth's orders to finally release, I did. He didn't seem to pleased that I won, but he accepted it. Him and his wolf. We sat perched in our spots, trying to gather that what just happened, happened. Sure victory was sweet, and I felt it was my every right to fight for what belonged to me, but that didn't mean that I was happy that I turned animalistic to prove it, I was acting like… like… Paul. Like Jacob.

This seriously was taking its toll on me.

**Wyatt's POV**

Call it an epiphany; call it karma, for whatever it was, I actually did come to my realizations. As I made my observations, the instincts of being a wolf can come as an impulse at any second. Sure I had my disagreements with Brady, but I didn't think I'd falter to a battle with him just to see who was more superior. I lost control… all of it. So why was I so keen to win the battle when in reality, I just wanted to give my input.

But to give such advice, I had to accept this. I am a submissive. Not an omega, and most definitely not a dominant, but a submissive for the certain reasons to why a couple certain larger wolves are trying to woo me with every chance they had.

I didn't ask for Paul, Jacob or Jared's interests, but somehow they feel that I'm… what they need.

I noticed a lot of things about Brady, and he just has too much of a big ego to admit any of this, but I know he fancies Paul and Jared. He acts skittish whenever they're near, that I noticed in the beginning at our first merged pack meeting. He covers it up with slurs towards the wolves, and I can see it pisses him off when they give me their attention. I don't know what it is, but they fail to even spark an interest for me. Well maybe Jared… but that's what I know so far, since he doesn't sound like a horn dog when he tries to talk to me.

As Seth continued to explain more on the exhibitions of submissive strategic tools, we let the ordeal that happened moments ago surpass as if it was a normal situation. Strangely, to me, it actually felt necessary to stay in my spot and listen to the last of explanations before we were dismissed before my patrols with Sam and Quil took place.

Adjusting to the new routines has been a difficult task for me, and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it once I would have to return to school in September. I had a lot of time to think about all of this as I walked back home to eat. I kept thinking that my plans to get out of here were now thinning with every day I spent with the pack. I mean… I couldn't avoid any of it, I was the next to phase because of the coven of vampires across town were stirring up trouble and it was our duty to make sure they didn't slip or break the treaty they had with our tribe.

Even the thoughts of going against vampires -which I never thought in my life they'd exist- sounded ridiculous to me. I mean, they were no threat as far as I was concern; they were just the trigger and reason why I can now turn into a massive wolf and possibly become pregnant if I'm not careful. I didn't know exactly how to feel about all of this now. Sure I'm still upset over this just as much as Brady and Seth, and the thought of having a kid with any of them freaked me out, I just wasn't sure anymore how I felt about it. I was literally fighting with my sanity.

Was that another symptom of being a wolf? Or have just being a submissive?

**Collin's POV**

"I'm glad we finally were able to get away from everything just for a couple hours." Embry sighed in relief, his arm wrapped behind my back as I rested my head on his chest with my arm wrapped across his chest while we lay on the hood of his bronco, staring out to the ocean.

"Me too." I smiled as I inhaled his scent for probably the twentieth time today.

"I'm also happy that you enjoyed our second date, which means I must be getting somewhere near a relationship." He chuckled, I smiled.

It actually felt relaxing to get away from my brothers and Wyatt. Or anything pack related for that matter. It was just me and Embry today.

I did feel a bit guilty for focusing my attention on him and not Quil, but Quil always seemed too busy to even hang out. Surprisingly Embry offered Quil to join us today, but he was doing charity work again with his mom before he had patrols with Sam and Wyatt.

"Can I ask you a question without you being offended?" I muttered.

"Anything."

"Is it so wrong for me to feel guilty that I want to get to know you and Quil, that I want to be friends with both of you, even if I end up having a relationship with one of you?" He smirked with a slight chuckle. "I mean, you're both best friends, that I see, and I don't want to be the one element that comes between you two."

"You won't be." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty if I ever have to choose, because I don't think I can."

"Look Collin," He lifted my chin with his index finger before planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Quil and I have been friends along with Jake, but just because we can shift into horse-sized wolves doesn't mean that we can't act civilized. I wouldn't hold anything against you if Quil is the one who wins your heart, I'd just be satisfied to know that my best friend is taking care of you rather than some idiot that could break your heart."

It felt as if it was his mission to make it a harder choice for me. He was so accepting if he'd just have to remain a friend -_hopefully_- on the sidelines. I just don't think I could do that to him. His heart was reaching out to mine, I could feel it, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever want to go forth with giving Quil the opportunity to another date. I'd be making my decisions a lot harder.

"Besides," he rubbed his hand on my back in a circular motion, "if I could see a smile on your face every day, I'd be happy for you, I'd be happy for the both of you."

"But would you fight for me if you had to?" I had no clue why I wanted to know this, but in some sort of way, it felt as if he was so willing to just give me up. And that scared me.

"Definitely." He shuffled and moved up where both our backs were now on the windshield, holding my chin in his palm to look me in the eyes. "I want you to know this Collin, I don't want to pressure you in making the decision, especially if it burdens your heart with pain. Know that if your life was in danger, and if we were ever to have pups, I'd guard and protect you and our family with every ounce of my strength. I'd make sure that you and the pups have a faithful husband and awesome dad."

As I smiled and hugged him, he continued.

"Just know that I'd never be upset with you for following your heart, even if it steers you to Quil."

If I weren't such a compulsive romanticist, I wouldn't be having this problem. I didn't want to just tell Quil I had already chosen, if I had, and I didn't want to tell Embry that I was being pessimistic about his admittance. A part of me knew that this all had to do with being dominants and submissives of the packs, but a part of me believed that this could be real. Then there's the agonizing truth that I'm still young and I have years ahead of me to decide if I wanted to be with one of them… that's if they're still waiting for me.

I knew one thing for sure, and I hated the absolute truths to it.

I'm not the only submissive, and I'm not their only option.

**Sam's POV**

How is it that I'm the only one being civil one over all of this? I admit, there are some very attractive attributes about Seth and his pack –_excluding Wyatt_- and they do smell very tantalizing, but seriously. As soon as their arrival was announced, and the first hint of the scent, we acted crazy. But Jacob and Paul haven't failed to show more interest day by day.

Now they were ogling more and more over my little brother. That's what pissed me off, and that's what made me see this both ways. I couldn't just label Seth as a submissive anymore, he's human too. I vowed from then on, if I were to continue to pursue Seth, then I had to treat him like I'd want any other of them to treat Wyatt, with love and respect.

But now, Billy and Quil wanted to speak to us about a concern they had.

"It seems none of you are progressing." Billy deadpanned.

"It's because they're way too fucking stubborn to spread the legs for us." Paul growled.

"Don't speak of them in such a manner." I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well the truth to it," Jacob shook his head at the hot-head, "they haven't been to opening ever since my little mishap, and we have been trying to get a word in, it's just they can't seem to trust us anymore."

"Well so far, what we have seen," the elder added, "Embry and my grandson have been able to gain the attention of the youngest, the rest of you have to be more considerate to gain their trust. Adjust to their likings, pack-wise and social-wise. Don't pressure them into discomfort or they will close you off forever."

"Well I've been trying with Brady, but I think he's just too stubborn to admit that he likes me." Jared added, "It's going to take longer than I hoped."

"Wait." I stopped the conversation. "Since when did we have deadlines?"

"Since word has been spread about a pack travelling across the lands searching for a mate." The elder raised his voice slightly.

"But they can't venture into others territories." Jacob argued.

"But they have." Billy spoke, "or so we've been told."

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"This pack is no ordinary pack," Old Quil explained, "like the pack of submissives, theses outcasts formed as a pack of alphas, obligated to venture and find their own possible candidate to start their own packs and claim their own boundary lines. They can even challenge the alpha here to take control and claim what's theirs."

"Have they conquered any yet?" Jared asked.

"None yet," The elder continued. "We've been informed by neighboring tribes that they seek what everyone has been speaking about, the pack of submissives. They're big news as you know, and seeing how they have there own strategies, they can only be thought of as great additions to any of their packs."

"Any word on how many there is?" I asked.

"Three we believe." Billy answered. "We've also been informed that the submissive who birthed the pups we've heard about, will hopefully come to our aid."

"How can he help us?" Jacob glowered.

"Simple." The elder spoke again. "Hopefully the young man can convince the alpha, Seth to take this seriously and hopefully help you individuals claim them before they do."

"Well when does he arrive?" Jacob asked almost desperately.

"Him and his pack of four will be here tomorrow." Old Quil informed. "Sue and Harry have agreed to accommodate them while you guys make sure they feel welcomed."

"Remember boys," Billy gestured with his index finger in the air, "you need his help, so make sure you don't intimidate his dominant."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Embry asked.

"He is set to join his submissive to the training sessions while their two children are being watched by Sue and Emily. So don't interfere unless summoned by them." Billy answered.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"The Mackenzie's."

**A/N: Just another addition and a little test for the readers, so let me know if you recognize the new additions for the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed this update. Please excuse any mistakes, I'll fix them later.  
**

**Shoutouts as always go to ****Hank's Lady****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, ****Thornesedge****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****Lovergyul****, ****Emochick18****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****tibbs, alykat14****, ****plqa****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****Michonyx, Ratts****, ****Ikuinen Talvi****, ****Rugene****, and last but not least, ****Bry'NixChan****. Also thanks to the ones who favorite and alerted this one.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am not even going to apologize for celebrating my birthday as well has enjoying my time off… lol. Okay, well I do feel a little guilty, so I got my butt in gear and tried to deliver for those who still wait for this update.**

**Also, as for lemons in this fic, there will be more, but first, the story has to play out for it to get to the goods. But one in particular might come sooner than I expected. I'm just hoping this chapter satisfies and doesn't have any noticeable mistakes, if so, apologies ahead of time.**

**D: Don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Collin's POV**

How is it that I've found someone so perfect, so unreal that I'm afraid that this fairytale would soon end unhappily? Makes me loathe the saying of what goes up must come down. So I continue to tell myself not think so negatively. Good things come to good people.

In the comfort of my room, laying on my bed with my head rested on my arms, staring at the ceiling with Embry constantly on my mind, I kept thinking of what the future could hold for us. Would he ask me to marry him? How many kids would we decide to have? Would we even have any kids? I know I wanted kids, and now I know that it's somewhat possible, I'm hoping he shares the same dreams, a happy home with family and stability for a better life.

Would we remain in the La Push pack, or would we stop phasing or venture off on our own to start our own pack? I could never imagine leaving my brothers for so long, so I'm hoping he doesn't ask me.

Deep in my thoughts, it was disturbed of what sounded like a pebble hitting my window. The first to come to mind was Embry, missing me as much as I missed him. He could be crossing boundaries with my parents, but I didn't care. I was already falling madly in love with the man.

But as I opened my window with a big grin across my face, Quil stood at the bottom, the moon shining on him, and with what looked like a flower and a stuffed animal. I wasn't sure what to think, but I couldn't help but return the smile that he graced upon his face.

"Can I come in?" He whispered.

I nodded and moved aside. Like it was natural to him, he climbed the side, using the tree near my window as leverage as he made his last leap into my window. He stood in front of me, a few feet taller than me, with an orange flower with black speckles all over it, and a small stuffed wolf.

"Here." He handed me the flower first. I couldn't help but be amused my the radiant colors of the flower, the pedals were curled back and felt like silk as I rubbed my finger and thumb across it. "It's a tiger lily, kind of hard to find around here. But every time I came across one ever since you came, it always reminded me of you."

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"Just like you." He added, "Which is another reason why I chose to pick it. I've always loved the blend of colors as well as the shape. Everything about seeing this flower calms me, the same effect you have on me."

I smiled at him sheepishly as I sniffed the petal.

"And this little guy," he chuckled, handing me the small stuffed wolf, "was given to me by a little girl at the shelter. Toys for toddlers gives kids in need, toys whenever donations are made. Even though I refused to take it from her, she insisted on giving me the little guy. She told me that I reminded her of a strong wolf, and she wanted me to have or give to someone special to me. Of course I gave her and her mom a few dollars to get by for couple more days."

"Isn't it against the rules to do so?" I asked stupidly.

"No." He snickered, "besides, I'm bad to the bone, I break rules by helping the needy."

"Sorry." I said shyly.

"Don't be, it's just, sometimes, when those who are in need, it feels great to give a little hand." He pulled me in for a hug. "I want to apologize though."

"For what?" I looked up at him puzzled.

"I know it seems that I'm avoiding you, and believe me, I'm not, it's just…" He sighed while running his hand through his hair, "… I felt way to shy to talk to you. I was a wreck after our first meet, and I didn't want to mess it up again."

"You didn't." I comforted him by grabbing his hand.

"Well, I felt like I did." He answered honestly, "I want to be perfect for you Collin, and going against my best friend, well… I just feel like I don't have a chance most of the time. I mean, Embry, well you seen him, girls… and guys swoon over him at the sight of him, and I don't have much on him when it comes to looks."

"You don't think you're handsome?"

He shrugged and distracted himself by staring at the flower in my hand. "I was afraid that I would mess up with you, that's why I've been afraid. But after the little girl gave me a small boost of confidence, I thought if I gave you this, and this..." he pointed to the wolf, "it would show you that I'm ready to take chances."

"I wish you would've told me Quil." I sighed, kissing his hand, "I'm not that shallow, and I am attracted to you, looks and personality, and that was on first sight."

"Really?" He asked reluctantly.

"Of course." I admitted. "Listen Quil, I've never received any attention that you and Embry have given me, and I've always had been looked as the black sheep in the family, as well as in school. No one ever showed interest, and I was more of a loner in school. Only once have I been actually looked at the way you and Embry look at me, but the guy was too much of a coward to tell me and would have rather bullied me for it."

He cringed at the admittance.

"I've always felt like I was unpretty, that I was never going to find that someone to give me love." I giggled to cover up my voice from almost breaking, "but now, with you and Embry, god, I feel so blessed… but… I feel cursed as well."

"How so?"

"Because now… I'll have to choose, and I'm not sure if I can." I sat down on my bed; he sat next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Embry, for the past couple weeks, has been so caring and given. Always considerate when it came to me, and I've fallen madly in love with him. But then there's you. Only speaking twice more than a word, I can't help but feel the same way. You both are more than I could ask for. I feel so conflicted that in the end, someone could end up with a broken heart. I don't want that."

"I see." He stared ahead. "Do you really have to choose?"

I looked at him puzzled.

"What I mean is, what if I let you be with Embry, or what if he does the same. I know Embry, and I know him that he'd want your happiness more than anything." He rambled on. "I want your happiness more than anything, and we both have to, I will. Though my wolf wouldn't like it, I would."

"Are you suggesting something like… I see both of you?"

"Sounds weird?"

"Kind of." I shrugged. "But then that would be me being selfish. I know that eventually there will be more submissives, and you both could have a happily ever after."

"True, but none of them would be you." He placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb on my cheekbone. I was awestruck by his beautiful eyes as they stared deeply into mine. And just like that, his soft lips met mine, tasting mine hungrily as well as I practically moaned for more.

Now here's where I felt disgusted with myself. Here I was kissing Quil when I was practically going out with Embry. Can you say slut without pointing at me?

"I can't do that Quil." I pulled back, "sorry, but I feel like I'm playing Embry now, and he doesn't deserve that, neither of you do."

"Listen," he held my head in both his hands, now both of us standing, "don't fret on this too much, let it play out. I'll talk to Em; I know he'll understand just how much this is bothering you. We'll sort it out."

"You shouldn't have to." I argued.

"Well I want to, and besides, if Embry loves you as much as I do, and I know it's soon to say it, but if he does, I know we'll come to some sort of understanding." He kissed my forehead before going back to the window. "Now get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow."

Before I could say anything else, he hopped out and landed on the ground below on his feet and running off into the tree line. As I watched him disappear, I kept thinking how screwed over I was.

I think I just made things worse for the three of us.

**Seth's POV**

With everything taking place, I just wanted a day to get away. Free my mind of everything. Release the anger and just mellow out without a care in the world. But lately, that seems to be asking for too much. With every hope of anything or everything ever settling down, something else always seems to come up. Sometimes I just feel like handing the right to my pack over to Jacob and follow his orders, but then I remind myself that, that would be letting him win way too easily.

It's not only my ego that would be tainted, but the rest of us as well. Brady would be infuriated and would probably fix to end me if I gave in and he had to submit to Paul or Jared. Wyatt, well I still have to get to know him more to even care whether I would feel guilty if he was upset. Then there was Collin. What do I say about Collin? He's the only one who seems to have a head on his shoulders, the one that has actually been accepting this enough to go forth with it. I'm not proud of him taking this so quickly, but after the news update we received, I'm beginning to become envious of my kid brother.

I'm still on the edge of reason though; I find it hard to believe Sam and Jacob when they say that a pack of alphas are set out to find submissives, but more importantly, us. How do they expect me to believe a word they say when they have been nothing but assertive and demanding? If this… pack existed, why are all the sudden their problem? All they care was that the competition would up more in the totem pole. But that made shit more difficult for us.

How can I trust their word when they refuse to meet me halfway? I feel like this is nothing but a trap, and it's not fair that they're making me put more walls up. I can't keep them up by myself. I can't seem to keep up anymore.

"He's telling the truth." Sam explained. "Look, right now, you have no reason to trust any of us, but now, it's become something more than any of us bargained for."

"How?" Collin asked.

"If they find you, they'll challenge us, even take over La Push if they defeat me and Jacob." He sighed in defeat, slowly walking closer to me. "Look Seth, under these circumstances, I'm not asking for you to submit to any of us, but I'm asking that you consider our proposal when I say that this could mean danger for all of us."

"I know I've been a jerk for the past while, hell since you've arrived." Jacob now spoke. "But, I will try my best to protect you and your brothers, but I'm going to need your help. If you don't want to end up being forced against your will to leave with these… alphas, then tell me now."

I looked at Brady and Collin, then Wyatt. Each of them gave me a nod. "Fine, but that doesn't mean we're submitting, it just means we'll stand as equals as we face them."

"Good." He sighed in content, "Now, the next topic needed for discussion is our visitors?"

"Visitors?" We all puzzled.

"This isn't our word, but the elders have spoken to the submissive that has experienced the birth, and he… well…" Jacob looked at his beta for support; Sam nodded for him to continue. "He has offered to assist us with this predicament, the situation between us. All of us."

"You mean, help us fall in love with you guys?" Wyatt asked.

"Umm… well sort of…" Jacob hesitated.

"What?" Brady sounded pissed. "We're not fucking doing this Seth, not if I have a say in this, it's just another trick."

"No, no I swear." Jacob looked almost apologetic; "I haven't seeked him out, none of them. But they had offered to help bring both of our packs to an understanding, and hopefully we can avoid a pandemonium from actually taken place." Brady still growled at the alpha, but Jacob turned his gaze to me, "Seth?"

"What?" I glowered.

"It's your word." Jacob stated.

"I know, but what do either of you expect me to say?" I asked annoyed. "I can see the reasons for both of your arguments, but nothing I can say or do would even seem right. I for one don't want to be forced against my will to FUCKING SUBMIT TO ANY WOLF. EITHER WAY I'M SCREWED, WE'RE ALL SCREWED."

"Not necessarily." Wyatt added. "I know trust is a serious issue for us, and especially since they have done nothing to earn yours, but maybe this guy could help us. Just maybe he can help us understand that a life with a dominant isn't as bad as they imposed it to be."

"He's right." Collin stood next to the teen. "I've done what you asked Seth, I've observed, and I know there is hope that we can set aside our differences and find our happiness."

"Do I have any other options?" Brady asked fumed, glaring down Paul and Jared.

I couldn't take any of the bickering or compromise. Half of the group was open to the visitors coming to our aid, and the other half was opposed by it to sort this out ourselves. The problem was, we didn't have a choice. The invitation was given by the council, and I was sure that we might have to make the effort to come to sort of agreement and listen to these outsiders.

But what could these men do to help us? We're all stubborn in our own way? How does the submissive deal with being written as the dominant's sidekick? Does he have a say in decisions? Or is he just being used as the bearer of his children and nothing more? I just couldn't take it.

And what I was about to do, I knew I wouldn't be proud of. But it was getting to me, everything was, and I needed time away from all of them. So I walked away.

"Seth?" Brady questioned, making the conversations die down and watch me leave. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I muttered, refusing to break down in front of any of them. "I just… I don't know… you guys… you figure this out."

"Wait!" Brady now stood in front of me. "So you're just giving up."

"I don't know." I sighed, ignoring him once again and making my way back to the house.

"Seth!" It took every ounce of strength to ignore each of their distorted pleas.

The truth is, I wasn't even sure myself if I was giving up. I know I didn't want to, but there was a part of me that just said 'fuck it.' In fact, there were so many things I wasn't so sure of. If these people, the ones who were coming, would be able to help us. Or if I was sure that I could handle what lies ahead of us.

I could no longer hold the tears in. I became so emotional that it was becoming difficult to keep walking home. My feet felt heavy, my mind was arguing with my conscience to turn back and come to terms that this may be the only way. The plethora amount of emotions flooded me to my core, and nothing was making sense to me now.

I couldn't even look back without feeling the guilt that would soon impale on me, making me suffer with the consequences of my actions. I knew I'd regret it eventually, but I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore.

Was I wrong to do so?

**Brady's POV**

What the fuck just happened? Where the hell is this all coming from? Should have I went after Seth and tried to stop him? Would he even listen to me to come back? I get it, he's inflicted with making decisions, always being put on the spot, but that's what an alpha has to face. Which is the reason I wanted nothing to with the role seeing how Seth was best suited for it.

"So what do we do?" Wyatt asked scornfully.

"What?" I didn't bother looking at him, trying to shrug of the details of what just happened.

"Well since Seth bailed, what do we do, oh great alpha?" He mocked.

"Fuck you!" I shoved him, only for Collin to intervene and stand between us.

"Hold up." He nearly shouted. "Look Wyatt, my brother didn't bail, so don't go insinuating that he's a coward, Seth has been a great leader thus far. And Brady, we both know that if and when, which is now, that Seth steps down, you take on that role. It's not a privilege of being our beta, it's an obligation, and everyone standing here knows the duties of it."

"Wait... I can't do what Seth does." I argued.

"Well you're going to have to." Collin deadpanned. "Seth is under a lot of stress, and non of us has been making it easy on him. If it takes us giving him the time to re-think things through, then so be it. I won't degrade him for knowing his limits. But what we need to do right now is get our god damn heads screwed on right, because whether we like it or not, we need this… guy's help. All of us need their help, because who knows what we're up against if we go upon this unprepared."

"You're just doing this to be with Embry." I mumbled.

"You know what, you're right." He admitted. "At least I know that I could have someone who possibly could give me foundation and protection that you and Wyatt clearly need."

"I don't need protection." I growled, noticing that the dominant pack stayed silent.

"Me neither." Wyatt agreed for once.

Of course Collin pissed me off when he mocked us with a smirk. "Are you serious, both of you, along with me and Seth, have a lot of learning to do. There is only so much we can do. Sure agility and cunning can go to certain lengths, but with strength on our side, I'm sure we could come up with the better advantage. I know you're not happy with this Brady, but…" I slumped and continued to listen to my kid brother, "what if… there is someone that is ten times as worse than Paul, someone who wouldn't think twice about even raping you."

Just like that, both mine and Wyatt's bulged at the words.

"No offense to Jacob, but we've seen the strengths and advantages he had on us, especially Seth, who's to say that there isn't an alpha in that pack stronger and more assertive than he has been, and who's to say he won't want you." He looked at me with concern, then Wyatt. "Or you. Say what you will, but Paul and Jared could help you, protect you both, if only you would all take your head out of your asses."

None of us liked the reality of his words, but they were true, even Jared and Paul were nodding in agreement.

"I'm willing to speak to this other submissive and try to find a way pass this." He then walked over to Embry and grabbed his hand, then to Quil and held his. "If that means saving us from the humiliation of being practical slaves to men that know nothing about."

How the hell did he get so smart? All I could do was stutter out nothings, and Wyatt seemed stunned for words too. So we nodded. And this meant, my decision as standing alpha –hopefully not for long- was setting our futures.

"Okay." Sam broke the silence, clasping his hands, "well, we must go our separate ways for now… until the submissive speaks to you."

"But why?" Collin asked, holding on tighter to both the dominant's hands, to which I had to question him later.

"His dominant would like to speak to us, while he speaks to you three," he paused, looking passed us, "well hopefully four again soon."

"We'll return tomorrow hopefully," Jacob informed, "but for now, this… submissive will meet you here soon."

Just like that, each of them disappeared, leaving me, Wyatt and Collin standing alone in the clearing. I looked to my right to see Wyatt pacing back and forth, probably deep in thought and probably scared shitless just as much as me. To my left, Collin sat on a near stump, elbows rested on his knees as he tapped his fingers impatiently.

I kept thinking that I made a big mistake by agreeing to this. Fuck, I knew that I was obsessing over it, and probably over a certain wolf that I shouldn't be having these feelings for. And the jealousy of having competition was really settling. Wyatt was my biggest threat, standing in position in the pack as well as my options. I knew then I wanted… or needed… no, I was intrigued by Paul. But why?

He's an asshole. But then again, he's probably the only one who could probably handle my bitchy attitude as well as my strong will to be so damn stubborn. Jared is a cool guy, but I got the eerie feeling that he wouldn't take my crap, or so I made the excuse. I don't know, maybe I wanted to be with Paul. And maybe I couldn't stand the facts that Wyatt interested him, like I was now boring him.

Would I have to be the nice guy from now on just to win Paul over?

I looked over at Wyatt again, noticing that he still was panicking just as much as me, and sadly, it satisfied me. If he is my biggest competition, and if this submissive wants us to pick our _poison, _then Paul would be it.

Fuck, that even tasted weird on the tongue.

Broken out of my thoughts and Collin now standing fully erect, we noticed a cream brown colored wolf trotting in our direction.

"That must be him?" Collin noted.

"Yeah, but why come to us in wolf form?" Wyatt asked.

Just as he asked, the wolf, without any concern, shifted in front of us and stood in his birthday suit before pulling on the joggers tied around his waist. His complexion was lighter than the three of us, his eyes almost like a silver grey, and stood at the same height as us. His hair was a chestnut brown that hung to the side of his face, which was covered with faded freckles.

"You'll have to excuse my tardiness, my son's were unsettled with my department." He spoke softly. "My name is Elias, Elias Mackenzie." He approached with his hand extended. "And yours?"

"My name is Brady Clearwater, this is my brother Collin Clearwater," I pointed to my brother, "and this is Wyatt Uley."

"Please to meet you," he continued to tie the string to hoist up his pants. "Wait…" he paused, looking at the three of us. "I was informed that there were four of you, where's the other."

"Umm…" I muttered, "my brother Seth needed a short break, hopefully he can join us in the next couple of days."

"Is he the alpha of your pack?" He asked. We all nodded. "Very well, I still need to speak to him, and privately for that matter. I know the implications of being an alpha, and I'm sure from experience of being with my husband, that he's taken a toll with making decisions that affect his pack."

"You were an alpha?" Collin asked amused.

"No, but after mating with my husband, I to gained the rank as his female alpha." He answered.

"Female?" We all asked in unison.

"I'm sure you've been informed that a submissive's wolf is female?" Though we tried to recall, we've had some sort of knowledge on it. "Well. It's the explanation why I birthed my sons. With that, I've gained the status of being at the alpha's side as his mate, and his second in command."

"So Seth could be Jacob's second in command?" Collin asked.

"I'm assuming that this Jacob character is the alpha of the dominant pack? And if so, yes, if that's who Jacob has chosen." He informed. "All alphas are born to be aggressive and assertive, it's in their blood, and I've learned that with my husband Casey. But now, we stand as equals, always will from now on." He giggled, "it gets better, I can assure this. But if its true from what has been said, with this pack of alphas, there is no saying what extents they'd go to, to claim one of you. Especially when you are so vulnerable."

"We are not vulnerable." Wyatt said annoyed.

"Oh really." The man mocked. "Well… Wyatt, is it?" Wyatt nodded as the man addressed him. "Well let me tell you this, even though you could probably outsmart a vampire, and take one down with your speed and wit, there is one being that is difficult for any submissive to face, and that is a dominant. I know what you're going to say, you probably outsmarted one before, but you will become weak eventually and you wont be able to void any inflictions that they could put on you. You'll be miserable if you can't tame your dominant before he claims you. You would lose, he'd win, and you'll end up being, how do I put it bluntly… his bitch."

All of our eyes bulged.

"I'm not here to scare you into giving in, I'm here to help you find a way around this before it's too late." He continued. "Now, I'm sure you would like to choose your dominant, well, one that might be interested in you as well, which would it be?"

I stared at both Wyatt and Collin, awaiting their answer. Both looking at me with what looked like hesitation?

"Ummm…" Collin said shyly, "I actually like two of them, Embry Call and Quil Atera."

Elias smiled at him. "Well, it's good to know you have options. And you?" He looked at me.

"I'm not sure." I tried avoiding his stare.

"And why not, there has to be at least one of them that sparks an interest." He asked again.

"Well… I guess. Paul."

**Wyatt's POV**

Should have I've been really surprised that he picked Paul? Not really. I knew that they both fancied each other, so the shock of it wasn't really there. They were perfect for each other, and I think we all knew that. They're both assholes when it comes down to it. I was just glad that he didn't say Jared.

_FLASHBACK_

I was actually sitting at home, waiting for Sam and Emily return when Jared came knocking on our door, something he never does. The pack usually barges in unannounced and raids the fridge like its some sort of grocery store giving out free food. So it came to my surprise when Jared leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face.

"Sam's not home." I was about to close the door when he stopped me.

"I'm not here to see Sam, I'm here to see you." He stepped closer. "Can I come in?"

"Well you already did." I stated the obvious. "What do you want Jared?"

"I came to talk. Please."

"About?" I inched back.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I swear." He said convincingly.

"Well, do you want anything to drink? Eat?" I offered, keeping Emily's words of being a good host in mind.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

I haven't had such a formal conversation with anyone other than Sam and Emily in my life, and it felt great just to sit and have a few laughs and talk about nothings while the time just passed us by.

He spoke on having a crush on this girl back in high school, but finding that after he became a shifter, he just lost interest. Whether it him becoming a wolf, or just that he realized that I was gaining his interest, so he watched me from afar while Jacob and Paul would sloppily flirt with me. He admitted that it bothered him, and it took every ounce of strength not to react. It bothered him that he was afraid to tell me how he felt, and honestly I was flattered that I wasn't being ogled because of my sexual orientation, but just for the fact that I was being myself.

He even listened to me when I ventilated on how hard it was to be the only openly gay teen on the reservation. It was hell, and which is probably one of the reasons I loathe the idea of being stuck with one of the idiots in Jacob's pack, now excluding Jared. But in the beginning, I was taunted because I was attracted to guys, and at one point, like every girl on the reservation, I was enticed by Jacob and Paul, but once their dad's voiced their opinions about me, I stood clear.

I guess you could call it karma though, because I was singled out for being gay, the tribe was later informed that the pack would have to woo a bunch of guys to get what they truly wanted; continuance of the pack's line. So now, they had to accept that I could be a plausible candidate for their sons. I hadn't known it at the time, of course Jared telling me everything, and after noticing the change in attitudes; Billy and Harold were all-of-the-sudden accepting of me. And now I knew that it was because they wanted their sons to court me, just avoid the fact that if they ever had gotten a woman pregnant, she could die. And to me, it's still hard to make sense of.

Which is why, Jacob and Paul constantly flirted with me. And of course the reasons of the council hoping I'd soon phase, since it was in my blood, and that one of the dominants could woo me into being their mates, specifically Jacob's.

So thankfully the Clearwaters came into the picture. And I was quickly forgotten for the moment I became a wolf. Talk about ironic.

The night ended sooner than I had hoped when Emily came home with Sam behind her with a handful of groceries. Of course, Emily couldn't stop her foolish smiles, and Sam, well… he wasn't too pleased that Jared was here with me alone.

Jared left, and not soon after that, Sam gave me the uncomfortable sex talk and reminding me that condoms cost a lot cheaper then diapers. I was glad once that conversation was over.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Well…" Elias stared at me like I was an idiot. "Do any of them gain your interest."

"Oh… " I stuttered. "Umm… Jared Cameron."

"I see," he nodded like he was overthinking a lot of this. "Well, I say, go on a date with them, and maybe I can help you guys improve you vocabulary as well. Ums and ahs just wont suffice in a proper conversation."

Why was I beginning to regret this? Now the man had the nerve to mock us. I can't be blamed for being in shock, and I shouldn't be so quickly judged on my knowledge just because I stuttered for a moment. What the hell was his problem?

"Very well. I will organize a meet with these dominants, well at least inform Casey to make my requests," he said, "but, for now, I need to speak to this… Seth, and hopefully help him broaden his horizons."

"So what do we do for now?" Collin asked.

"Rest, tomorrow will be a new day, and hopefully we can progress and avoid the meet with the pack of alphas." He began to usher us back, asking Brady to lead the way back to their house. "Who's to say when and if they arrive."

As I was about to walk home, Elias questioned what I was doing.

"I'm going to my house." I stated.

"No, no, no," he chortled. "You to need to be with your pack during the process, get to know each as much as possible. You'll not only need to work as a pack in the dominant's pack, but your own. You'll all find that you could help each other in great amounts, and maybe it could solve the tensions I feel coming from you and Brady."

I hesitated for a moment, glanced at Brady, and then nodded. "I'll have to let Sam know where I am first."

"Well, that's what phones are for." He giggled, "assuming both of you have a phone."

I just continued to nod, annoyed by his assumptions knowing that they were all correct. As much as I hated the thought of being in the same place as Brady, let alone the same house, I was willing to put this aside and stay with the pack to better things for us. We needed it.

I just hoped I could last.

**A/N: Wow, that took a lot out of me. Well, first thing to note, I brought back another OC, well two, Eli and Casey. I hadn't planned for Elias to be so… annoying, but it works. If you had read 'It's Just You,' then you'd recognize the characters, to which, I think I will put in the dominant's SHORT POV in the next chapter, so you get to read a little on Casey and how he pursued Elias. As for their tribe, it will remain unknown for the fact that they travel a lot, but Casey originates from La Push… somehow, still haven't decided.**

**I hadn't expected Seth to leave either, which it kind of works out for the best. You'll see in the future chapters. Also, an apology for jumping POV's so much, but I wanted to give you all an idea what's going through each submissive's head.**

**Before I go [and sorry for the long ass A/N's], a big thanks to the reviewers, ****Lovergyul****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****Emochick18****, ****SoundShield11****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, ****alykat14****, ****lette2001****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Ikuinen Talvi****, ****GoinnGaGa****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Ratts****, ****TheAceofSpades03**** and ****romance geek. As well as the people who favorited and alerted.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to begin to apologize about the long wait, but I have been working to finish my other fic 'The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf,' which now it is. So my full dedication will be to this one. **

**Also, apologies ahead of time IF there are any errors.  
**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Part 1: Dominate_

_Part 2: Submissive_

* * *

Part 1

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't really focus on the man pacing back and forth in the middle of Billy and Jacob's living room. I kept trying to decipher what exactly happened moments ago when Seth walked away.

The look on his face, I've seen it before. It was the constant expression Jacob gave off in the beginnings when he first accepted the role as alpha. Except this time, I didn't know what to do. Seth looked so lost, conflicted with the decisions we were enforcing on him. Normally, I would tell the alpha to suck it up, but I couldn't tell Seth that, it just wouldn't feel right.

As I vaguely paid attention to the distorted conversation taking place between the pack and the visiting alpha, Casey Mackenzie, I would nod just to show that I might be listening.

How could I remove that memory from my thoughts? I was beginning to feel some sort of unbalanced nature as soon as Seth departed, like a big piece of what we were, what we could be, was missing because of our selfish beings. How could we come crashing through those walls that he worked so hard to build? How could I prove to him that I would be there to listen?

"The main priority of this is not to be aggressive, it has never worked and never will." I looked up at the man, "as farfetched as it sounds, but if you are going to be paired with one of the sub's, you have to show them that you're ready to be their other halves."

We continued to hear the man out; he in fact did have a point. Jacob's episode he had probably set us all back a few steps, but if we could all together control the animosities of our wolves, then maybe we can show them that we're not just in it for the sex, but something more, so much more.

"They may deny it now, but, if you cater to them, bring them their favorite food, spoil them rotten, you could slowly inch closer into their hearts." Casey continued. "My Eli was a tough one to crack, he ignored me, called me down, and promised that he would never ever be my mate."

"How did you win him over?" Jared asked.

"With patience and my humanity." He stated bluntly. "He told me that he loves that I'm Casey. It drove me crazy that the pace of it was slower than I planned, but in the end it was worth it. So, what I'm saying is, learn to listen, figure out everything you can about them and for god's sake, control your hormones."

The words of advice weren't particularly aimed at any of us, but it was a constant reminder that we needed. All of their scents are enticing, and there was nothing really that we could do to halt from becoming excited. But that didn't mean we should try.

"Everyone's story will be different because each submissive is different." The man continued. "Thank god that Eli was patient with me, and thanks to him, I've become a better alpha for it."

We remained in the circle for about another hour, Casey telling us how he met Elias. Casey had always been a lone wolf, guided by a friend from another tribe that had also been a shape shifter. Progressing in protecting his people, he came across a scent that he had no clue of, but it was intriguing enough to drive the wolf crazy. He was puzzled for about a week, coming across it more than often, and having no idea what it was.

That was until Elias phased. Apparently, before a sub phases, they will not only show signs of taking on the change, but it would be when their scents were the strongest, hence attracting any dominant close within a fifty mile radius. Thankfully, Casey was the only one around. It benefitted Casey, but not Elias.

Casey regretted that time in his life. When he came across the confused small wolf, panicking and scared for his dear life. But the innocence of the submissive wasn't his concern. Fate had changed for both of them that day when Casey lost control and almost raped the poor wolf. We could see the pain etched in the alpha's expression when he brought it up. If it weren't for Eli's quick mind to react to save himself, Casey would have mounted the pup.

Elias fled, still trapped in his wolf form, and more lost than ever trying to avoid Casey. And if it weren't for his friend, Nick, the one from another tribe, they wouldn't have reached the point where they had.

"Was your friend a dominant?" Jared asked.

Casey nodded. "With years of experience, he was able to control his urges. Besides, I think the man is asexual, that or he just doesn't say much about it. But he was able to find Elias and explain to him of his role and mine."

He continued explaining that Elias was still appalled by Casey, in fact disgusted with him and the sight of the alpha. Elias wasn't too pleased to find that he would be Casey' sub, that Casey was his alpha, and how pissed off he was that Casey could easily force the wolf into submission. Casey admitted that he was tempted several times, but he promised that day in and out he'd continue to prove to Eli that he could win him over.

It wasn't until over a year later, when Casey had to save him from a coven of sadistic vampires that specifically hunted shape shifters. We figured that a shape shifters blood would be far too dangerous for a leech to intake, but if they adjust their feeding chain, and if they survive the first phase of the feeding, the blood becomes addicting to them, more so than a humans. But, Eli was caught in predicament of a couple that craved his blood, and was close to killing him. Casey put his life at risk by intervening the bite, giving Eli enough time to escape as the male sunk his teeth in the wolf. Casey predicted that Eli's conscience kicked in and he came to the alpha's aid.

"Wouldn't the leech's venom kill you?" Quil asked.

"That's what I thought." He answered honestly. "But, when a leech feeds off of a shape shifters, they lose their ability to change a human, or poison us."

"How?" I asked.

"My theory is that the shape shifters they fed from before, their blood mixed with theirs, and the blood cells killed off that part of them." He replied.

I found listening to this man; he was far more experienced than any of us. So as he continued to tell us how Eli returned, they were both able to take out the vampires and Eli remained by the man's side during his recovery. This gave the opportunity for them to actually get to know each other. From that day, Eli began opening up, and even thanking Casey for saving his life.

Two months later, and with Casey's constant dedication and full attention to the younger wolf, Eli was ready to give him a chance. Not long after that, they mated and were gifted with their two sons.

"The birthing process was a scary situation for us." He sighed, now sitting on the recliner by the fireplace. "Going into this without the slightest clue was the most dangerous thing we've ever accomplished. When we discovered that Elias was carrying my pups, I didn't think it was possible, so that sent me in a panic mode not knowing how we were going to welcome them in the world. Long story short, his wolf figured it out for us, and because Eli was still sort of denying the fact that he was carrying them, made it difficult for his body to adjust to the changes in order for him to phase, thus him being able to have the pups. The complications of it were because we weren't prepared for it, we could help you guys get ready for it when and if it happens."

**Jacob's POV**

Now all of this seemed abnormal, like this guy was crazy and making this shit up. But a part of me wants to believe in it. Why? Seth is the fucking reason for it; I couldn't see my future without him now. He's literally always on my mind, and he's all I can see in my future.

So why did it really matter to me that what Casey was saying had to be real? The pressure was actually on both of us. I'm alpha, and so is he, and I don't blame him one bit for taking off when he had the chance. Not only are we expected by the council to be… together, but also now he was being forced by nature. He is literally a prize to be won, and call me a selfish, vindictive, conniving, controlling bastard, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight and let these… alpha's take him from me.

If I have to fucking soften up for him, then I deem the pack to end me if I don't. If I have to change my attitude for him, then I'll face the odds of conquering it. And if I have to control my hormones when I'm near him, then I'll do whatever it takes to do so, just so he can see that not only do I want to fuck him, but I want him to be able to trust me eventually. I know even to myself, the bullshit doesn't sound legit, but I will straighten my shit out just to be next to Seth.

After finally finishing the meeting with Casey, I pulled myself away from the crowd, dismissing the pack and sent them on their ways. Usually I didn't give a shit about how anyone felt, but I was fucking worried about Seth, the pup looked lost, and I hated seeing that expression, it really didn't suit him.

What pissed me off even more; Casey wanted us to stand clear of all the subs until his mate gave him the go to permit us. It was some bullshit about his sub trying to settle things between them and press some knowledge on them. It fucking sucked to say the least, every bit of it. I still wanted to go see Seth, to at least try and fix shit between us, if I still could. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now.

I just knew that I was screwed.

But I guess fate decided to give me a break, and the words of Casey didn't faze me at the moment. Seth was sitting on the bundle of boulders next to the shore, looking more upset than ever. I was glad he hadn't noticed me approaching; I think he was just so detached from reality that he hadn't paid any attention to his surroundings.

"You okay?" I know it was the stupidest question to ask, but what else could I say?

He turned his gaze at me, glaring daggers at me, then slowly turning to face the ocean scenery in front of him. I had expected him to at least bolt and run at my presence, so I guess this was a good start.

"Look Seth, I know I have no right to even be this close to you right now," I moved closer as his body seemed to tense. "But I am worried about you."

"…"

"I may not have been convincing lately, and believe me, I regret for losing control, I didn…"

"Save it!" He growled, silencing me.

I still sat next to him, content to even be this close. The intensity seeped from him, I can tell he was pissed, and I didn't need to have supernatural abilities to sense it. But I still wish he would at least say something. Anything. But he just kept staring straight at the ocean as if he was ready to battle the next wave that would come colliding with the shore. I kept asking myself if I was doing the right thing to be near him, if I should give him space, but I couldn't. Something was telling me I should at least lend an ear to listen; it was just the matter if he would even speak a word.

"Are you happy with this?" He grumbled. I barely heard him too. "With being stuck with one of us? Not having the options of dating a girl, of being normal and being able to fit in with society?"

"I don't see it that way." I murmured, answering as effective as possible, "I admit that it did sound repulsive at first, abnormal and unheard of, but I've adjusted to the fate."

His attention was finally on me, but now I kind of hope it wasn't.

"I mean, I lost my mom because I came into this world." I stifled. "I always wanted a family, and dedicating my life to protecting the people around here, I hadn't really had that option. I was deemed to never have the title as a father; I didn't want children if that meant the love of my life could die because of the genes I carried. But hearing that it could still be possible, that I could have that family and still have the person I loved, it just didn't seem possible. Until I met you."

"But you don't even know me." He stated.

"But if you give me a chance?"

"I already have, you blew it." He began to ignore me again, returning to watch the ocean.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

Fuck. I guess a man can only hope for the best, but I was getting absolutely nowhere with Seth, he fucking loathed me. What can I do to change that? I desperately craved for his attention like a puppy to its owner. I was going to make sure that I stayed here, in hopes that he wouldn't demand me to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He practically whispered.

"…"

"I don't blame you for your obligations, I wouldn't want something that can clearly be taken away from me." He continued, "but in a way, everything I wanted is being taken away from me, and I don't really have a say in it." He paused, "well I guess I do, but… I'm fucking lost right now, I don't know where I'm going, what I'm doing, if my decisions are even acceptable." He then looked at me again. "I was okay with fighting off vampires, but this… defending myself from a bunch of horny wolves as well as being told that it might not end if I didn't give in, it's too much to handle."

I couldn't say I could relate, nor could I say that I knew exactly how he felt. I knew the duties of being an alpha, but I didn't know the consequences of my decisions when they involve my brother's sake.

"That guy Eli…" he spoke again, "he… I don't like him. It's all about falling into orders and abiding by regulations. Not once had he asked me if I was okay with this, it was that I had to be okay with it. He may be happy with his alpha, but…" he stopped, "…look who I'm talking to."

A huge part of me hoped that he could eventually trust in me to talk, and I know it's pretty much our first actual conversation since he got here, but it doesn't mean I can at least try to reach some sort of compromise. I guess I should've listened to him in the first place, and maybe I could've avoided digging a deeper hole for me to fall in.

"Look Jacob." He stood up, dusting the sand off of his khaki's, "I don't know if I should thank you or not for at least listening, but I will. So thank you."

I was stumped on how to react. There he was, back facing me as he walked away with his hands in his pockets, and all I wanted to do was run up to him and hold him and never let go. Inhale his beautiful scent, to feel his warm body against mine as we mold our bodies together perfectly. Could this be worth it? Was Seth worth every bit of it?

I sure hope so.

**Paul's POV**

Casey Fucking Mackenzie. The man is a tool. Evidentially whipped as far as I'm concerned. Fuck me sideways if I was ever to admit that a partial amount of his lecture was true, but I knew how Brady is. Yes I said Brady. That pup is going bring the end of me if he keeps playing hard to get, though I can't say I'm not enjoying it.

I would never go as far as a second try if some chick blew me off the first time, it was her fucking loss, not mine. But Brady, fuck, he was a whole different situation. I mean, sure, anyone in the sack was fine with me, and I had a few fine twinks myself, but I'll be damned that I would ever meet someone as sexy as the pup that wont even give me the time of day. Everything about him is enticing.

His scent, his cockiness, the way he bites his fucking lip when he's nervous, or the fact that he can take any shit I throw his way. We'd probably clash all the time, arguing and cussing at each other any chance we got, but I can bet anything the make-up sex would be wild and rough, just how I like it. Something that remained on my mind all fucking day, fantasizing the different positions we could try, or his mouth wrapped around my cock, or even me pounding him into any flat surface we could find.

The pup gave me a serious case of the blue balls. Which is the reason I've jerked off for probably the hundredth time today. I'm horny bastard, I'll admit it, and even thinking of Brady just drives me nuts.

To make matters worse for me, we're being ordered to take all of this bullshit slow; how the fuck does Paul Lahote do such a thing. My charm always works, and the sooner I can get them in a bed, the faster I can get out of there. But would it be the same with Brady, would I run after I hit it. Fuck if I knew, if he had this effect on me, then there's no telling just what I'll do to keep him with me.

But can I settle?

Sure the hell is a different side of me whenever I see the pup naked every time he phases. Though I've seen it only twice, I couldn't help but to practically jizz in my shorts at the sight of his bubbled ass.

I've caught it once when he came back from the date with Jared, when he phased to see his brother, and him taking off of his shorts to show his ass once again. I had to release myself in the middle of the fucking forest, getting off with the fantasy of his butt bouncing up and down on my stiff dick.

Yeah, I had it bad for the pup, and I'm determined to make him mine.

Part 2

**Seth's POV**

Can't really escape fate, or so the little idiots on my shoulder keep telling me. They're not literally there, it's just I'm sure it would look like some childish cartoon with two mini-me's telling me that somewhere in this whole predicament that I had screwed up big time, and me flicking them both off and telling them to shut the hell up.

Mom and dad are concerned, I know it, I can feel it, but they wont say a thing. And for once, I really needed their support. But I could just hear them in my head saying that I had to figure this out myself, and I hated that they were right. I hated that my conscience was right.

To make matters worse, the visitor, Eli I think his name was… wouldn't leave me alone. He's been sitting on the foot of my bed –not to mention, barging in my room without my permission- trying to get me to talk or budge a word. But I didn't know him enough to spill my feelings, but he expected me to like he deserved it.

Asking him to leave seemed to be out of the question too, he just didn't know how to take no for an answer. He was seriously annoying me, and thanks to Brady telling him to leave me alone, he finally agreed and left.

At this moment, I was grateful and thankful that Brady and Collin understood that I just needed time to think. Without any words spoken, they laid next to me for comfort. Whether it be they needed me, it didn't matter, because I think they knew I may have needed them more. It was a relief to find a silent comfort in them, one thing I was sure my brothers never knew they could achieve, I mean, we've always been there for each other, so this didn't make anything difference.

I found myself on the beach, desperate for some sort of answer, but for what? I've literally turned my back on my pack, voided any conflicts, and avoided any interaction with Jacob and his pack. Well I tried.

That was until Jacob invaded my… thinking session. You see, this is where it gets weird for me. In every attempt to try and ignore him, I seemed to crave his attention. I felt bi-polar to a point. Nothing seemed to make sense to me. I knew I was still pissed off with Jacob for what he did, but… I found myself falling for him. But why? He's done nothing to earn it.

I thought for sure that it would be Sam if I ever decided to settle down. Or he seemed to be my best option.

But once again, I'm conflicted with a whole shit load of options I don't even want pick from. If only I could shut my mind off from all of this, but that would be making it way too simple for me.

"You okay?" What kind of question was that?

I wanted to leave, to flee from his annoying tendencies to meddle, but I couldn't, so I tried to look angry with him, but I was failing miserably. There was that hurt in his eyes, he looked as lost as I was, and I didn't want to falter into feeling pity for him, so I turned back to the sea.

"Look Seth, I know I have no right to even be this close to you right now," he had the decency to move closer to me, to which I tensed being around him, I still found it hard to trust him. "But I am worried about you."

"…" I wondered if he had some sort of truths behind his words.

"I may not have been convincing lately, and believe me, I regret for losing control, I didn…"

"Save it!" I said annoyed.

Like I said, it bothered me that he was invading my space, but I couldn't help but to feel satisfied by his presence. Watching the waves crash against the shoreline, I tried to make it my distraction from flipping the lid. I wanted to, I wanted so bad to just tell Jacob and everyone else that I was finished; I was done with all of this. That I would stop phasing and move on with my life, but it wasn't that simple.

"Are you happy with this?" I wasn't sure of the reasons of my question, but there had to be a part of him that didn't like fate being chosen for him. "With being stuck with one of us? Not having the options of dating a girl, of being normal and being able to fit in with society?"

"I don't see it that way." Of course he wouldn't, "I admit that it did sound repulsive at first, abnormal and unheard of, but I've adjusted to the fate."

Something in his words broke my focus from the sea and moved to him. It was a strange sight to see him actually uncomfortable under my gaze. Maybe I had the same effect on him, he just wasn't fighting it.

"I mean, I lost my mom because I came into this world." The topic upset him, I knew it, and I was beginning to have some sort of sympathy for him. The man did in fact lose his mother, "I always wanted a family, and dedicating my life to protecting the people around here, I hadn't really had that option. I was deemed to never have the title as a father; I didn't want children if that meant the love of my life could die because of the genes I carried. But hearing that it could still be possible, that I could have that family and still have the person I loved, it just didn't seem possible. Until I met you."

"But you don't even know me." Why did his words shake my insides?

"But if you give me a chance?"

"I already have, you blew it." Then we fell back at square one.

I admit I can be stubborn beyond reason, and maybe that was one of the reasons I was appointed the alpha of my pack. Any compromise brought to me; I usually demanded satisfaction for my side. Hence, probably the reasons Jacob denied my request for our own territories, I think all alphas were stubborn jack asses when it comes down to it.

"Yeah, I know." He actually sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry about your mother." It was strange that I felt the need to apologize though; I'm not entirely a robot without a heart. I just felt the need to give him some sort of comfort. Man, I'm seriously messed up.

"…" He remained silent.

"I don't blame you for your obligations, I wouldn't want something that can clearly be taken away from me, but in a way, everything I wanted is being taken away from me, and I don't really have a say in it." I tried to make sense of all of this, "well I guess I do, but… I'm fucking lost right now, I don't know where I'm going, what I'm doing, if my decisions are even acceptable." He still looked bothered, maybe even lost. "I was okay with fighting off vampires, but this… defending myself from a bunch of horny wolves as well as being told that it might not end if I didn't give in, it's too much to handle."

I had to stop myself there. He was most likely getting tired of hearing the same damn thing from me, and I couldn't blame him for that. But it was the blunt truth. No one was making it easier on my brothers or me, especially the annoying submissive who claims the life is everything he dreamt about. He seemed way too satisfied with his life, and it was like he expected every fucking submissive to falter into a dominant's command.

"That guy Eli…" it was then I started speaking aloud, "he… I don't like him. It's all about falling into orders and abiding by regulations. Not once had he asked me if I was okay with this, it was that I had to be okay with it. He may be happy with his alpha, but…" I had to stop, "…look who I'm talking to."

I wasn't sure what it was about him that made me almost spill my frustrations out on him, he was in fact the reason for them. But something tells me that, that was his aim. For this time to actually listen to me, maybe he was told to. If that was his ambition, then maybe I could make a compromise.

"Look Jacob." I broke the silence once again, "I don't know if I should thank you or not for at least listening, but I will. So thank you."

With those final words, I made the decision I needed to make, and as messed up as it sounds, Jacob kind of helped me move forward with it. So, walking away as casually as possible, I made my way home. I didn't bother looking back, I knew if this was Jacob's goal, to finally come to an understanding of us, then he'd have to prove it. They all had to prove it.

I'd apologize to my brothers and Wyatt for almost abandoning them, and after that, I would speak to this Elias guy and tell him exactly how I felt about his approach before Brady goes ballistic on the poor guy.

I do understand some of his arguments. Since he wouldn't shut up and leave me alone, he did tell me that time was short, that I had to at least take everything one step at a time. I had to help my pack get through this, and then I would have to speak with Jacob's pack civilly, and hopefully pass this by with flying colors.

If I can convince the dominants to fight side by side against the alpha pack, then maybe we can come to the agreement by actually going forth with whatever lies ahead. And I'll try my best to be more open-minded about the situation as well. I guess we had to be adults about this.

That was until I reached the house and opened the door to see Brady chasing Collin around the house. Mom, Dad, and Elias were both trying to stop the feud. That's when I went into alpha mode.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!"

**Collin's POV**

I was seriously getting annoyed of Brady and Wyatt throwing childish slurs at each other. How could Eli think that this was a good idea to put these two under the same room? It sure the hell wouldn't be my first option. But of course, I was lower in the ranks to even make such demands. So I had to play referee once again.

"Look, I don't even want to be here." Wyatt stated.

"Then why are you here, we didn't invite you, he did." Brady fumed, glaring at Eli.

"Fine, I'll leave." Wyatt stood up.

"Both of you cool it." Dad ordered.

"Brady, behave, and be kind to our guests." Mom added.

"Seriously you two." I intervened, trying to get some sense knocked into them. "You both are behaving worse then a couple of toddlers. Grow up, both of you, or grow some balls, I don't care. Just stop acting like a bunch of bitches."

I was even surprised as they were saying the words. But it was the truth, and I knew Brady hated it. He wouldn't stop glaring at me, and it did shut them up.

"Aren't you supposed to be out beta?" I mocked.

Like lighting a fuse under his ass, Brady was quick to react and began chasing me. Okay, I know I shouldn't have probably been taunting him in a mocking manner, but sometimes Brady made it too easy. But I guess you can leave it to me turn a bad situation good, well for me.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!"

And that was Seth. Looking infuriated and frustrated over our actions, almost like he was ready to phase in middle of the kitchen. Of course I hadn't said anything after that and did what was ordered. Brady didn't seem too fond to apply, but he did.

"Can you leave us be for a few minutes?" He addressed our parents and Elias.

After they left and Wyatt sat uncomfortably on the recliner.

"I leave for a couple of hours and you guys are already at each other's throats?" He began to raise his voice. "I thought you guys had this down packed, never in my mind I would think that my absence would come to this, makes me believe that just maybe, just maybe I do have to make the decisions for you."

"It had nothing to do with the decision making." Brady interrupted.

"Well then what was it?"

"It was me." I admitted. "I said stuff I shouldn't have, I should apologize for what I said, but it's the truth, so I'm not going to."

Seth stared at me, and I know he was demanding an explanation, but I felt it was Brady's queue to say something. Wyatt wasn't helping any either.

"Look Seth," I figured I might as well speak once again. "I stated the obvious about Brady being the beta, and how him and Wyatt were acting like kids with their small feud. Being in a leadership role doesn't mean you abuse it," I looked at Brady once again, "Wyatt is your pack mate whether you like it or not, and him being with us is accepting him as our brother as well. Say what you will, the both of you in fact, but we need to stick together for this. We turn on each other now, there is no saying what will happen when we need each other at the most."

How I ended up in this position, I'll never know, but Seth and the other two listened to me carefully.

"I want to ask why we're in the leadership roles when you know so much Collin?" Seth smirked, I shrugged. "No, serious little bro, you never fail to amaze me with the amount of knowledge you partake, I don't give you enough credit as I should."

I shrugged again.

"I'm sorry Collin, I was an ass." Brady apologized, to me, which was something he rarely does. "And you're right, I haven't been thinking of us as a pack, and I can't blame Wyatt or anyone else for that. I'm just not used of change, and you guys know that."

After what seemed to be a long conversation full of apologies and admittance speeches, we began discussing the best way to approach this. One thing I've made sure was that we stop referring this as our fate; it's only it if we choose it, not because someone thinks they can choose it for us. We have our own minds to make choices, it was time we did, and approaching Elias about his pushiness towards us. Everyone moves at their own pace.

Unfortunately, we were aware of the deadlines, or the fact that there were deadlines. We decided that we would meet with Sam and Jacob and hopefully have formal discussion in hopes to request their assistance when the pack of alphas came. It seemed to be our best option as of now. We wanted partial control, and if Jacob and his pack were willing to reach this compromise, we'd agree to consider hearing their sides of the stories.

That was actually a difficult task, convincing Brady and Wyatt that they too had their frustrations over this, and none of us were making it easier on anyone, especially us. As much as the words stung them, we might just have to submit in the end to remain safe. I was sure that even if we get past the pack of alphas, they would be our last encounter with danger. Wolf and vampire like, we could only do so much alone.

"So we agree to speak to them now?" Seth asked. Thankfully he seemed to have some sort of recovery.

"Yeah." We agreed in unison.

"And guys," he paused, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, I wasn't my intentions to make it look as if I was abandoning you, but sometimes we need a moment away from pack duties, and from now on, I want each of us to take turns doing so."

"What about Eli?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll talk to him, he needs to know he's coming on way to strong with these rules."

"Thank you." We all said at once.

**A/N: I hope the approach on the Dom's POV's was satisfying. I was actually going to cut it off after Paul, but something told me that you guys wanted to know what the sub's were thinking. And as for future chapters being this long, I don't think they will be. Also, I know it might seem to be dragging, but it will eventually get to the good stuff, I'm sure of it.**

**Shoutouts once again go to. ****Your Angel Matt****, ****dark-magician100****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****alykat14****, ****lette2001****, ****Lovergyul****, ****Emochick18****, ****Jacob's Puppy****, ****Regan Curtis****, ****Ikuinen Talvi****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Takerslady****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****moustique****, ****GoinnGaGa****, and ****TheAceofSpades03****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again, I hadn't expected this chapter to be this long, or this detailed into conversations. I hope this is still worth the read.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Watching my brother play with the toddlers in the living area was touching to say the least, Collin always had a way with children. With the watchful parents sitting not far on the couch nearby, they continued to praise him by saying he would make a perfect parent. Brady and Wyatt remained silent along with me, our parents chuckling at every piggy-back ride Collin gave the twins. A plethora amount of thoughts rambled non-stop through my head, on how Collin was so accepting in all of this, how, when and if he ever decided to be with Embry or Quil, just how adorable their children would be.

I know I hoped that they would pick up on most of Collin's personality, his caring gestures, his ability to laugh and converse with any being that breathed a breath. Not only was he good with kids, but with animals as well. The energy around him was always positive, rarely ever blowing a fuse, and if he had, it was usually for a good reason. Then there was the hunger to learn. Collin is smart all around, from spelling some unnecessary word written in the dictionary, to knowing topics far beyond my knowledge. Exactly what I mean, I couldn't even bring his smarts to comparison; Collin is bright in every way.

So to say I was surprised that Adam and Alex, Casey and Elias' twins, were drawn to Collin, would be a definite lie. The sight being played before us was proof that the pups were intrigued by him, amused with his playful barks as he played some sort of puppy game with them. His playfulness was even enough to make Brady let out a chuckle here and there.

Today was another day of remaining in the comforts of family. Elias felt it was necessary to catch the brinks of having your own family, the formalities of being parents hoping that it might change our hearts a little. To be honest, I was exactly sure of how I felt about this, I mean, Casey and Elias look at their children with love and joy, both contempt to hold each other and watch the twin boys jump all over my brother.

I kept thinking that this could be me in the next ten years with Jacob or Sam, watching our pups. But do I want a life like that; it sure looked promising and alluring, but I wouldn't know where to begin with this. Having a family with Jacob, something I know he always wanted would seem unreal. I know he would make a great father, something in me always knows that, and I know that it could bring sanctuary to us. At least I hoped. But could I remained bound to him for eternity, or until we stopped phasing, could I dedicate my life to him when doesn't seem too reluctant to give me that option. Not once has he asked me if I wanted a family, what the definition of family meant to me. Then of course, I hadn't necessarily asked him either. We lacked communication.

Then there's Sam. Seth Uley. Okay, I'm not sure why that came to me first, but for some odd reason, it sounded right. Could and would I have a family with him? Not once has he shown the animalistic side, well excluding the moment before we were even acquainted. I don't count it because I hadn't really known who he was, his human self. As I pictured some sort of future with him, I saw travelling and then settling down. As strange as it sounded, I felt that we could live our lives outside the pack and still be apart of it. I wouldn't have to remain here with Jacob because we would both have the duties as alphas to hold us back. I liked that option. A life with children, I could feel a strange smile creep upon my face with the thought. I've seen how protective and caring he was with the pack, his siblings, and even though he hardly knew me and my brothers; us as well. It was like he knew the true definition of life, as long as he had the ones he loved being a part of it, he was satisfied. So if we were ever to have kids, I know Sam would perfect the task as a father without a problem.

The decision, if I were ever to make it, should come simple. But it was far from it. Because either way, I would still be wondering what life would be with the other. How it could have turned out thinking I might have made the wrong decision.

As far as the lesson of defining the meaning of having a family, sent me into a deeper rut.

I had brought up some of the issues that had been bothering Wyatt, Brady, Collin, and me and surprisingly he remained open-minded. I was slightly annoyed that he took every bit of information into consideration. The first being that we were being forced to stay here like prisoners, call me selfish, but I still wanted some sort of satisfaction with seeing Sam again, and maybe even Jacob. I knew we couldn't make any progression when were being kept apart. So the demand was dropped under my order, and Elias understood my argument. Then there were the labels, we thought Jacob and his pack were bad with them, but Elias constantly referred to us as '_the submissives_' and I requested that he addressed us by our names.

His only request was this.

I only agreed to this because somehow he pursued me to observing, promising that we'd gain some sort of satisfaction from it. But, Collin seemed to be the only one gaining some sort of stability from it. I knew it wouldn't help Brady for the fact that he wasn't a kid person, and Wyatt, well I still wasn't sure. I was still getting to know him.

After the get-together, we actually had the chance to get to know Casey. And I had to say I was impressed. Hearing their story had some sort of grounding for me, as well as I think of the others. Casey seemed devoted to Elias from day one, even though he had troubles similar to Jacob. Watching the happy couple tell their story was clear that they were devoted to each other. They understood each other's flaws as well as praised each other's attributes. I could tell that Elias was a lucky man, and he hadn't failed to address it. Seeing these two kind of showed hope.

After finishing dinner off, Elias and Casey actually encouraged us to associate with the rest of the pack, clearly stating that its best if we sort this out, and they were willing to help us in any way possible. Which was a relief. It wasn't really a pressure to go forth with this, and after our long discussions, I felt that it would work out for the best, it just a matter of us being able to remain independent as well as neutral for both sides. If we were going to be a pack, we had to get to know each other first.

That meant that we needed to set our differences aside, meaning that we no longer looked at it as dominants verses submissives, it would be us getting to know them.

**Brady's POV**

How the hell was I going to do this? How could I bring Paul to a compromise hoping that something other than sex remained on his mind? Fuck, I did want to know the real him, what could be hiding under his macho persona, but I didn't want to have to submit to him to do so. I felt like a fool though, he wasn't the only one that were fighting with their hormones to remain grounded, I had it bad for him, and I didn't want him to know it.

I couldn't tell my brothers that I was now dreaming about the guy now, it's embarrassing and belittling on my part. But somehow it was always some sort of crazy dream that ended up with us having sex. Then me waking up sweaty, hot and fucking bothered, having to relieve myself moments after, it felt as if my mind was playing games on me. Here I was trying to void any thoughts about Paul, now they haunted my dreams with him wooing the hell out of me.

I couldn't even bring myself to go with Seth and the other two, to meet up with the pack without worrying about acting like an idiot around Paul. But I had to. Emily was throwing a dinner for us to get together as soon as Seth said that he would like to have some sort of meet. Elias and Casey kindly turned down the invitation, explaining that they preferred to put their kids to sleep.

So here we were, me dragging my feet behind Seth, Wyatt, and Collin back to Sam's. Wyatt was glad to be going back home, and even though it had only been a couple nights he had been at our house, it would work better this way. We weren't really fighting anymore, but we still had some disagreements, and something tells me that we always would. But I respected him more now, him having to deal with this even before he phased was some pretty brave shit. He didn't ask for it, but he survived this long, so I had to give him some sort of credit for it.

Arriving to the poorly lit yard, noticing the commotion going on in the small log cabin, Wyatt raced up the stairs and through the front door. This wasn't me, a nervous wreck, scared shitless because of some guy.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Talk about the awkward silence that filled the room as we walked in. Stab me with a knife, shoot me off the face of this earth, anything just to avoid the discomfort of the bulging eyes watching us. Thankfully Emily came in on cue with a platter of nachos and insisting that my brothers and I make ourselves at home. Right away Wyatt and Collin dug in and grabbed a soda before sitting with Jared, Quil and Embry. Sam offered Seth a chair, and I remained standing next to the sofa looking like an idiot. I felt ridiculous with Paul just staring at me, not once taking his eyes of me since I came into the room.

I guess I had to do what Brady does best and grow some balls and take matters into my own hands. I felt like an idiot trying to keep a straight posture walking over to Paul, but I had the feeling I was failing miserably just as he cocked a smile, making me grin stupidly.

"Look, are you going to offer me a drink or something?" I said bluntly.

He handed me his beer, to my surprise. "That's yours." I pushed it back to him, "and besides, I don't drink."

Without a word, but a smile, he went into the kitchen as I followed him. He rummaged through the fridge and handed me a soda, still grinning at me foolishly. A thanks was all I could say. Standing at the island of the kitchen, overlooking everyone conversing, I tried shrugging off the awkward stare Paul still had on me. Seth was talking to Sam, calmly in fact while it seemed Jacob remained observant to the conversation, probably refusing to let the two be alone. Collin and Wyatt were actually laughing in the living room with Jared, Quil and Embry, all looking comfortable with the conversation. So why was it so damn hard for me to spark a conversation with Paul?

"You don't talk much?" His baritone sent shivers down my spine, like a tingling.

"Neither do you." I smirked.

"I'm just trying to see you." He stated.

"What are you, blind?"

"No," he muffled a laugh, "I'm trying to see you, why I find you so damn mysterious, just when I think I have you figured out, you throw me off in another direction."

"I wasn't aware of it." I mumbled, taking a sip of my drink.

"See, that's what I mean, I like knowing that I have that effect on you, the same one you have on me." He chortled. "Everything about you is unexpected, and assertive…" He chuckled again, "everything that would drive any man or woman up the wall, I find to be very intriguing."

If it was his aim to make me speechless, he succeeded. Here I was actually considering softening my attitude up a bit, just to see if he's interested further than actual just sex, but not once has he made a reference to it whatsoever. He was actually talking to me, not through me like I was just another item.

But I'd be lying if I said that Paul didn't scare me. I knew what I wanted, and all the arrows were pointing to the man standing next to me. And that's what scared me the most, I just couldn't find myself to give into the urge to move closer, and I felt like I had betrayed myself as I inched closer, feeling the heat radiate from his skin. I noticed the small smile on his lips grow a little as he stared straight ahead. Then I found myself staring at his lips, the pink color, the frame of how I thought just how perfectly plump they were as he sipped his beer. His hand was next to mine rested on the counter behind us.

I probably looked like an idiot biting my lip and fantasizing about touching his hand and running it up his biceps.

"You wanna sit outside and talk? Getting kind of crowded."

I gave him a 'are you crazy' look before I actually began to follow him to the kitchen exit. I could've said no, but I was curious to know what he actually wanted to talk about. I could say that Paul was my exact replica, but the height difference and face said different. The man towered over me, he had to be at least six-five, six-six, at least, and her I was only five-ten. I was tiny compared to him. Well sort of.

It's strange now that I actually sit here, I hadn't noticed until now that Paul and his pack hardly ever wore shirts, and mine did. It kind of made me wonder if we differentiated in temperatures, if ours was cooler?

"Why are you guys so hot?" Just then he smirked. "No! I mean temperature wise, me and my brothers can actually bare the warm weather, but we can't exactly walk around without a shirt in twenty below weathers."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure, but being in that house doesn't help me much, sometimes it just becomes too overbearing that I tend to get bitchy."

"I've noticed." I giggled. _Who the fuck giggles?_ "So… umm… what's life like outside of pack duties? What do you do? You must have a job or something?"

"Not really." He admitted. "After my folks passed, I inherited quite a sum of money, kind of set for life. Even though I do miss the hell out of my parents, they made sure that I was well taken cared of."

"Were your parents wealthy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He mused, "They partnered in a successful business, Lahote Enterprises. Dad always wanted to own a logging company, and my mom was there for full support, she took care of the books and finances, something that she professionalized in. Seeing how forests surrounded us, I guess my dad saw the opportunities. So, growing up, and the business blooming over the years, I really hadn't had a problem finance wise."

"They sounded awesome."

He belted out a laugh; it was strange to see a different smile on his face, not one pushed by lust. "Yeah, mom sure was something. She somehow had time to run the books for dad, cook for the both of us, bake some cookies everyday for school for me and the guys, and holding down the fort. It's funny, during high school, we all got used of it, Jake, Jared, Quil, and Em would show up and mom would have their bags full of junk food, something I think mom was glad to do. She had a big heart, always making sure everyone was taking care of."

"Sounds like you miss her." I wasn't sure why I stated the obvious, but I was clueless to how to comfort someone. "Wait… I don't mean to be … forward, but I thought everyone in the pack, you're guys' mom's passed at birth?"

"Mine did, but my dad met Gina, and she practically accepted me as her own." Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I've always known Gina as my mom, and I hadn't really known much about my real mom. Gina wanted to keep her memory alive, but she found it was hard on dad, and I hadn't known the woman to have some sort of sentimental feeling for her."

"Were you ever curious?"

"Once in awhile, I would wonder, but it actually felt right when my mom Gina had always been there. In the beginning, I held onto my mom Julie, but after my mom Gina had always acted as a mother, and a selfish as it might sound, my mom Julie never really mattered. I mean, I'm grateful she gave birth to me, and I will always respect the love my dad had for her, but Gina will always be the mom I had known."

"Sorry."

"For what? I had a good life." He smiled again. "My mom couldn't have any kids, and we kind of filled the void for each other, even though I wouldn't have minded to have a sibling, I was happy with the family I had. But the irony of it, it was actually one of dad's own trucks that took their lives."

He stopped for a moment, and I understood how touchy this topic could be. "Mom always had a habit of making sure everything was finished before they cam home, and dad always waited for her, and they happened to be there during one of Washington's rare blizzards. Dad always made sure that in the weather conditions the trucks would shut down, but I guess the newbie hadn't been given the proper instructions. My parents were leaving for home, which meant they had to come down La Push Mountain."

The thing about La Push Mountain, I wouldn't necessary call it a mountain, just a steep hill. From then on is just forests of trees and wildlife until you actually get to the logging areas. So I knew the dangers it would be going up or down in hectic weather conditions.

"The driver happened to be going down the road at a slow pace, which caught my dad off guard. He tried to avoid going head on with the back of the truck and steered their vehicle away, the ice brought them further over and they went over the edge and rolled a couple hundred feet before being stopped instantly by a large cedar tree. The paramedics told me they died instantly, and the driver Pete, quit after he kept apologizing. The council offered to take care of the company until if and when I was ready. I do want to continue my dad's legacy, but I know I'm not ready yet."

"Well just let the council take care of it until you're ready." I muttered.

"If it were that simple…" he stared at the ground, taking another drink, "leadership of the tribe are giving me the deadline by my next birthday to decide whether I take over or they move to sell it."

This is the side I had never expected to see of Paul, let alone seeing it so soon. I thought it might take me awhile to actually open him up a little. It was more of my intentions just to know the essentials, but he went deep with it.

But now, I can understand the pressure pushed on him, how he still wants to live out his young years carefree first before taking on something as big as a successful company. Usually someone learns throughout the years before they take on such a task, and Paul not wanting his father's hard work put to waste, I don't think its fair that they are giving him deadlines.

"Okay, what about you?" He coughed to clear his throat, "what's your story?"

I told him my story, about the Clearwaters taking me in, and how I've never met either of my birth parents. Knowing the rumors spread of how my dad killed my mom then himself is hard news for a teen. I never wanted to believe that my dad was a murderous coward that threatened our lives. I hoped that everything was an accident, that my mom happened to be dying of some… of something natural… or anything that wasn't her or my dad's fault. And my dad would be there to make sure she was okay, and hoping he wasn't able to bare my mom dying, that he couldn't live without her, so he killed himself to be with her. I hoped they were wrong and I was right.

But my dad Harry and mom Sue not explaining entirely of the situation, I knew it had to be close to a murder suicide. Sharing this information with Paul, it surprised me to see that it looked as it bothered him.

"I'm sorry, I can see you had it worse than me." He murmured.

"Don't be sorry for me." I shrugged, "Sue and Harry have always treated me as their own, and if it wasn't for them, I could still be passed through the foster system. I'm very grateful for them."

It was then, I knew that we could actually have a civilized conversation, and he was actually bringing out a side of me I never knew I had. It was the calm me, the guy that actually had sympathy for those I never thought mattered.

"Thanks for listening." He practically whispered. "I know I can come off as some inconsiderate prick, but I do appreciate it."

I nodded. Not feeling the urge to say anything else, not even feeling like I needed a reason to say anything in response. We just went back into the house knowing a little more about each other.

And it felt great.

**Collin's POV**

You know when your cheeks become sore from either smiling or laughing more than the usual, or even both, well that's how I felt right now. The entire conversation between the five of us hadn't been dull since the moment we arrived. Jared and Quil seemed to be the pranksters of the pack, always keeping Paul and Embry on their toes. Sometimes even testing the alpha and the beta.

Was I wrong to believe that this was going great? Wyatt seemed eased with Jared's presence, as well as I was with Quil and Embry. Seth looked a little uncomfortable at first, but he seemed to warm up after that. I wouldn't know about Brady and Paul, and I had to say I was a little worried about them. But that was settled when they actually came back in, without being at each other's throats I might add.

After the great night, and I do say great, we headed back home, preparing to actually work together as a team. Jacob and Seth made to small announcement that we'd take this route, in hopes that this could be just what we need.

Its what I'm sure what we need.

**Wyatt's POV**

Even though Sam hadn't really approved of it, but Emily gave her okay, Jared stayed with me by my request. It may have sounded like a stupid idea at the moment, and probably still does, but I felt… like… I needed him with me. He didn't argue, he even offered to sleep on the couch, but I offered him the foam mattress that I had set up for him on the floor.

It was awkward at first. Silence filled the room, and I kept thinking that maybe I was just eager for some comfort, that maybe I should've waited to be alone in a room with Jared. But he didn't seem to mind, or be bothered for that matter.

I admit, laying here, Jared's heavenly scent filled the room and made me kind of antsy. Like he was my drug, how I hadn't noticed it until now, was beyond me. I was beginning to think I had the same effect on him; he kept fidgeting below me, shifting his body to face away from me, crossing legs.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm…" he muttered, turning his head to look at me, "sorry, I can't help it."

"About what?"

Could I be more clueless? I knew now why I found him enticing, and I had to say I was kind of disgusted with myself more than with him.

It was his arousal.

* * *

**Third POV**

The tallest of the three resembled a husky, brute, large, and… husky. It didn't take a wolf to know that he carried the alpha gene, his stature was clear that he claimed dominance over a pack, but where was his? Why was he travelling with these stragglers when it was clear he could be superior?

Probably the reason the other two had chose him to lead them to what they had been searching for. Their own submissive. The link to begin their own packs, the reason they have been travelling in search of a sanctuary, but never coming to a success.

The second in command, the dusty, or rather shady greyish black wolf, stood next to the other alpha, strong and aggressive. He stood at the same height as the first, shoulder-to-shoulder, making every attempt to pick up any scent. Any sign that they could be close to what they had been looking for.

They ventured the search through Canada, now passing the forests near Grand Forks and down to the state of Washington. The youngest of the alpha pack seemed to be the only one who had the idea of where they could find other shifters.

He stood front and center, his shaggy grey fur, set to move forward to the next rainy climate. _'I'm telling you Darren, we move closer to the sea, we'll start finding them.'_

'_I've heard you the first hundred times AJ, but we can't just carelessly invade a pack's boundary lines.'_ Darren, the first wolf argued.

'_We've done it before.'_ AJ complained.

'_And it almost got us killed.'_ The other wolf, Tyler said aggravated.

'_Look, even if we can only communicate with the other alpha's, I doubt they'd be so willing to give us our own sub's.'_ Darren said, or thought, _'with the rarities of them nowadays, we're going to have to carefully attack and take over a pack ourselves.'_

'_So is it our plan to still search for the pack of subs that have been spoken highly of?'_ Tyler asked.

'_If we can find them, yes.'_ Darren agreed. _'But we'll take what we can get.'_

'_So we're going for the other packs?'_ AJ asked.

'_As much as I hate the thought, but yes… we have no choice.'_ Darren snarled.

**A/N: I am terrible at narrative POV's, but it seemed to work. So, let me know what you think so far.**

**Can't forget my shoutouts… ****alykat14****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Nesi Cullen****, ****darkly0divine****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****lette2001****, ****dark-magician100****, ****Your Angel Matt****, ****Emochick18****, ****otaco****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****romance geek, Lovergyul****, ****Jake's Pup****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Regan C, TheAceofSpades03****, ****hopelessromantic5****, and ****Kuutamolla****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I had the first bit of the chapter typed up, but once again RL had me by the reins. So, I hope you enjoy this one. I'll let you know that you will find out a pairing in this update. So enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**Wyatt's POV**

Waking up to a warm breakfast was a good thing, especially when Emily made her famous pancakes to top the morning off. But imagine how awkward it was for me to walk into the dining room, hair jostled, and gaze focused on my plate of food to avoid Sam's stares. He was still upset when he walked in and I was asleep curled up to Jared. Though neither of us knew, he was still pissed off.

So Jared was sent out on patrols as some sort of punishment, and I was to meet with Seth to find out our new schedules after breakfast. Ever since Elias and Casey's arrival, we kind of have been neglecting our duties. Even though it has been almost five days, it seemed longer than that.

"Are you mad at me?" I ignored his gaze by shoving another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"I want to be." He said clearly. "But I can't. If Jared is going to take care of you, I'm glad, but that doesn't mean you both should do something you'd regret. Take it slow Wyatt, that's all I ask. You're our little brother, and the last thing we want to see is you getting hurt. Live your life before you tie yourself to Jared with a couple pups to take care of."

"I know." I admitted. "I'm not exactly excited about that part, but if I get to know Jared, maybe my perspectives of it will change eventually, but for now, I'm just content with his company."

"That's good." He smiled; Emily chuckled and took our dishes, "now go see Seth."

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't help but to laugh at Sam, he was so damn worried about Wyatt, and how he hoped that for some act of inconsideration, that Wyatt acts on impulse and decides he wants Paul instead of Jared. Sam told me he likes him as a friend, but he'd pity anyone who ended up with Paul. That was when he apologized to me for Brady falling for the guy.

I explained that I was upset first, but something tells me that Brady and Paul will either be good for each other, or they'll be toxic for each other. I'm hoping for the first. But we all see it. They both fancy each other, there's no doubt about it, and they can never stop staring at each other whenever they are in the same room. The other night was the perfect example of it.

In seriousness, everything seemed to lift off of my shoulders a little, or so it seemed. I've agreed with Jacob to work together to fight off the pack of Alphas side by side. So to actually patrol with them again, we figured we'd go for it again seeing how we're finally getting along. But I did give one warning, they only get two strikes.

It's been a couple days since we've actually settled things between all of us. Some may have thought that Jacob was being a nosey bastard when he wouldn't leave Sam and me alone while we talked, but he wasn't in fact. He actually had some generous input in the conversation. When I would ask about Sam growing up, how him and Jacob became friends, and if they were before they became a pack.

I found out that their friendship hadn't developed till they both phased. In fact, before they loathed each other, actually none of the guys really cared for Sam but Paul. They found Sam intimidating, but Paul saw him as competition to some points, but that hadn't stopped Sam and Paul from becoming good friends. Jacob stayed in his social circle, and when he first phased and took on the role as alpha, he and Sam became closer more than Sam and Paul.

They even admitted that our arrival kind of shook things up with them a little. They even made slurs at each other when it came to us, especially me. The conversation seemed to get a little awkward for me, but they continued, and even brushed it off with a few laughs. Surprisingly, I was beginning to see another side to Jacob, the one that others talked about.

"We'll let you guys choose who you would rather do patrols with." Jacob said with a smile, aimed at me mostly.

"I PICK EMBRY AND QUIL!" Collin practically shouted.

"As much as I wouldn't mind it Collin," I sighed, "for now, I don't think that would be a good idea. I would say you could rotate, but the three of you would be distracted way too much to know if we were being invaded."

"I have to agree with him guys." Jacob said, Sam nodded, Brady laughed.

"I'm thinking Jacob, Collin and Jared. Sam, Wyatt, and Quil. Brady, Embry and Paul, and me. We'll continue to rotate."

For once, no arguments were brought forth. Everyone nodded and decided that Jacob's group would first, so that meant the rest of us had to strategize and update Jacob, Collin and Jared when they returned. Some sort of plan had to be made once these alphas arrived. It would only seem that Jacob and Sam would be enough to put up a fight with them, the rest of us would have to be back up and take on the rest of them.

"Can we partake in the plans?"

We were surprised to see Elias and Casey standing with us now. Both looked as if they were questionable to be here. But Casey looked confident enough to stand by our side, and another alpha joining our force seemed to be a legitimate choice.

"It would do us great pleasure serving beside you." Casey continued. "Eli and I have agreed to remain under your orders until this ordeal has surpassed, then we hope to return home to our pups."

"We can't ask you to put yourselves at risk when your family could be jeopardized. It wouldn't be fair to your pups if you don't make it." Sam suggested. Jacob, Brady and I nodded in agreement.

"You see the thing is Sam," Eli moved a little closer to the circle. "We've sorted it out if something ever happened to us, especially in our line of work. And sometimes, duty calls, and if we can offer our assistance, we will."

"Even if there is a chance that your kids will grow up without their parents?" I asked.

"We know it's a possibility," Casey added, "but Adam and Alex have been our motivation since the moment they were born. We don't tend to think of the downs of it, we go in knowing that as long as we stick together, we'll always be there for the boys. That's just how it is. Besides, if we can be part of protecting future submissives from the same dangers, then we will. Who's to say that both our boys wont be sub's, and I'm going to make sure I protect them till the day I die from anything this risky."

We couldn't argue with them much after that; they did have a point. They were thinking for their family too, and I would probably do the same if it came down to my kids, if I ever had any.

"The thing about training." Elias spoke up, "you can only challenge each other so much, but the main thing is trust. If you can put your trust in each other, you'll do fine. I know I can go into battle with Casey being by my side, and I'll do the same for him, I trust him and he trusts me. Today and from then on, we're putting our trust in you guys as well, and we're hoping you can trust us."

Maybe we did get off on the wrong foot, maybe if I stayed when things got a little hard we would've probably managed and we would have been prepared already. But it's too late for should-haves: would-haves, we're dealing with what is happening now.

"We're never going to be ready." Casey added, all of us looking somewhat offended. "And neither will they be. Preparation takes a lifetime, and we can work with what we know. A pack is a family, whether it is by blood or tribe, we set out to protect each other like siblings, like lovers, like parent and child. If we can make that bond, if we can look at it this way, there's no saying to what can't stop us."

"You see, there was a reason you were put together, and there is a reason you need to stick together." Elias spoke, "in some strange way, you need to be there for each other."

"Okay," Brady interrupted, "we have heard this before, and we're settling it our way, and we are definitely aware of what we need to do to stick together, you only need to tell us once."

"I understand," Casey added. "But have you figured out a way to get around the lack of communication? I'm sure that only the alphas were able to break that barrier."

This is where I felt like bashing my head in the nearest tree. How could I forget that we still haven't found a way around it in our wolf forms? It was clear what we had to do, either we all submit to each dominant, which we want to be paired with, or I submit to Jacob.

"I'll do it." I muttered. "I'll submit."

"No fucking way!" My pack shouted.

"That means you'll be going against everything you believe in," Wyatt spoke, "don't get me wrong, Jacob can be a good guy at times, but that's not who you would choose."

"He's right." Brady added.

"What choice do I have?" I growled. "Like Elias said, sometimes we have to take one for the team."

"But…" Collin said speechless.

"Look," I pulled the guys aside, "sometimes… and I hope sometimes… things just turn out for the best, I know it's a lame excuse. But… I think I was meant to be with Jacob, we kind of were made for each other, we are in fact both alphas."

"There has to be another way." Collin now sobbed.

"There isn't, so suck it up bro and stand strong." I pressed my forehead against Collin's.  
"I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Every pair of eyes watched me, most in shock as I stepped closer to Jacob. I hadn't noticed that I was actually becoming teary-eyed until Jacob wiped the tears away. I wouldn't doubt that everyone could hear my heart beat a mile a minute. I started getting shaky, scared as hell to what I was doing. I was promising myself forever to Jacob, and it was now I knew that I didn't want it. I wanted Sam, and I was feeling guilty because of it. Not only would I be stuck in a life with Jacob, but him with me. I'm sure he sees nothing but the positive side of this, but I know that a life with me would be unhappy. I couldn't give him happiness if it wasn't there. I couldn't promise to love him from then on if I was sure that now; my heart belonged to someone else.

"I'm ready." I sniffled.

Stepping back, removing my clothes to phase, the packs still watched concerned. If I could void the stares burning me, I would. But… as much as I hated it, I needed to do this. I knew Brady, Wyatt and Collin weren't ready to belong to anyone. So I had to. Who knows, maybe there could be a future for us.

Finally feeling the change, my skin stretching, my bones readjusting, my size growing rapidly before I pushed up and fell forward onto all my fours. I tried to understand exactly how my pack thought of me as the watched me haunch on my hind legs to sit, but I couldn't. I already knew. It was a sacrifice that I had to be willing to do.

Just as Jacob was about to follow, his pack stepped in, "you can't do this." Jared pleads.

"What other way is there?" He asked, I watched. "I… I… what can I do?"

"Well I'm not about to sit here and watch you take his choices." Sam fumed, "if I can stop this, don't think I wont."

"No one interferes." Jacob gave the order; I bowed my head in sadness. "I won't claim him now, I'll just mark him."

"Think about this Jake." Paul added.

"My order is final." Jacob said annoyed.

And in a second, he phased and stood in front of me. I flinched, knowing what would be next. We all knew it couldn't be promised that he wouldn't claim me after the mark, the taste of my blood could trigger any volatile action to take place, and he would or could mount me in front of everyone.

He moved closer, baring his teeth, making me flinch again. His fangs ghosted by my neck, I could feel his heavy breaths moisten my fur as he moved in slower. I did what I would know I would do, I moved back a little. My action upset him and he let out a snarl to warn me not to do it again. His thoughts were blank, so I knew he wasn't present, and it could mean danger on my behalf. I extended my neck, hoping to get this over with, to move on and hopefully I wouldn't feel disgusted after this. As his jaw opened and his teeth scraped my skin under my fur, I prepared myself for the bite.

This was it.

Or so I thought. He stopped, and I didn't know why. I was too afraid to move, it almost felt as if he was going in slow motion for dramatic effect, but he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him slowly pull back, his head drooping down as he shook his head.

'_I can't do this Seth.'_ His voice was breaking. _'You deserve better, and I can't force you to do this. I'd hate myself for making you this miserable.'_

I stared puzzled, and so did everyone else. I wasn't sure why I felt it was my duty to comfort him, and maybe I was asking for a death wish when I rubbed my face against his, but he enjoyed it and hadn't done anything threatening for me to pull away. His eyes met mine and he looked sad.

'_There is a way out of this.'_ He moved away and phased. So I did too.

After dressing, I needed to ask Jacob what was really happening. "You know we both need to do this."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Brady asked.

"I'm handing my role over to Sam." He stated bluntly, and I swore the entire circle gasped. "Sam can be alpha."

"I can't do that Jake, you were born alpha, and you were born to lead." Sam argued.

"Yes I can, and I will." He said bluntly. "You're standing alpha now."

"But Jake…"

"Sam, either you accept it," Jacob said annoyed, "or we fight for it and I lose."

"But I can't do that to you…" Sam said upset.

"Do you love him Sam?" Jacob asked pointing at me, Sam nodded. "Then, this is the only way."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Please Sam, before I change my mind." Jacob plead, looking distraught as he stood aside, receiving comfort from his pack mates.

"Do you choose me?" Sam stood in front of me.

They were making me choose now… I was just going into this for the pack, now I have a chance to be with Sam. "Yes."

"Then I accept."

**Collin's POV**

For once, I felt guilty for Jacob. He had made one of the biggest decisions of his life, and he was suffering because of it. I could see he still loved my brother, and no matter that we all knew that there was a chance of another sub joining the pack, Jacob was still attached to Seth. This all seemed screwed up now to me. I could never wish this kind of heartbreak upon someone, and even someone as volatile as Jacob, he still deserved someone.

'_Please Collin,'_ Jacob whined, _ 'clear your head, I don't want any pity.'_

'_Sorry Jake.'_ I bowed my head in respect before running the perimeters with Jared.

I guess we felt it would be best if Jacob was left alone with his thought, or lack thereof. He just looked lost, and I tried my best to do as he said.

The entire patrol was uneventful, and I actually had the chance to get to know Jared. He talked about how he and Wyatt seemed made for each other. He wasn't gloating, but he was very appreciative to get to know him. Jared was even referring Wyatt and me as brothers, and it didn't bother me. In a way, Wyatt was pretty much my brother now, and I had nothing against him. So to hear him talk about Wyatt like he was a king made me smile.

He even updated me about how Sam is slowly coming around, until they were caught sleeping in the same bed that morning. I couldn't help but laugh, and he joined in too. I of course assured him that Sam would eventually come around now that him and Seth were together. Still something we both couldn't believe.

'_I'm going home now.'_ Jacob broke into thought. _ 'I'll meet up with you guys later.'_

'_K, Jake,'_ Jared answered.

Bout the time we were heading back, something didn't seem right. I wasn't sure if either of them felt it, but I couldn't help but to feel worried. I perked my head up, sniffing the air, my ears erect, my animal instincts kicking in.

'_What's wrong?'_ Jared stood next to me, scanning the area as I was.

'_I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel right.'_

'_What is it?'_ Jacob returned. _'Are you picking up any scents?'_

'_Leeches!'_

**Brady's POV**

I was actually comfortable sitting next to Paul. Not once has he said something stupid or inappropriate, he continued to listen to the group like me. Seth and Sam were strategizing on how to keep everyone safe. It was actually Wyatt's idea to find a safe spot if anyone were to become injured. What good that would do us, but everyone thought it was mandatory to come up with any strategies.

"It's us they want?" Wyatt stated the obvious, everyone nodded reluctantly, "well, why don't we lure them into a trap and end them there."

"That's too dangerous Wyatt." Sam disagreed. "I'm not letting you put yourself at risk."

"We have to Sam." Seth intervened. "It could be the only way, and besides, we're faster so it shouldn't be a problem once you guys make a sneak attack."

"No, I won't allow it." Sam argued.

"But Sam," I spoke up, "It's in our blood as subs to do this, we've escaped from you guys when we got here, so they shouldn't be a problem."

"I agree with Sam." Paul said, I growled. "Well I do."

"Listen, Sam," Casey added, "you have to trust them."

"Fine…."

We shot up with the sound of a howl. Sam was quick to phase as we all followed. Seth, Wyatt and I sped passed them, our first concern was Collin. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt my baby brother, and I'll be damned if these fuckers touched him.

'_You guys need to make sure that Jacob and the other sub is okay,'_ Jared announced, _'Collin and I will take care of the last one.'_

Just then, Jacob ran passed us naked with a smaller man in his arms, no one we recognized. I didn't care if Jared said they had it, none of us did, we had to make sure. But by the time we arrived, three corpses were lit in separate areas. Collin smiling ear to ear at the victory, Jared patting my kid brother's head and telling him he did a good job.

"You always doubt me, don't you," Collin teased, rubbing my head and me growling at him.

"We need to get back to see if the kid is okay!" Jared announced, phasing again.

It actually surprised me to hear everyone's thoughts blank; they had to have had a lot of practice to keep their thoughts under wrap. Ours were a mess, well Collin's and mine were, Seth's seemed collected. It was fine until my fucking dreams came to my thoughts.

"Okay…" I shouted, quickly shifting to avoid that uncomfortable situation and picking up my pace. "I'll meet you all there."

Paul gave me a smug look before letting out a wolfy chuckle and catching up to the pack. I knew then I was screwed. Kind of. Paul would eventually bring this up, and I'd have to face the music soon and tell him the truth.

By the time I reached Jacobs where everyone was gathered, I was updated of the submissive that was attacked by the coven of vampires.

"His name is Peter, Peter Ateara." Seth explained. "He's from here of course, distant cousins to Quil, bastard child he calls himself, and he phased for a couple days without the knowledge of what was going on. He wandered the forests, afraid to show himself to any life within the towns or the reservation, he thinks he's a freak."

"Poor kid." Wyatt pitied.

"He wandered by himself, searching for some way to change back, that was until the coven of vampires attacked him."

"But why?" I asked.

"They were feeding on the pup." Seth said disgusted. "They were one of the few covens that hunted shifters, they must have saw an easy target, thankfully, Jacob, Jared and Collin came to his rescue before they actually began to drain his life."

"Is he doing fine?" Wyatt asked.

"Sam has agreed to have the vampire doctor from Forks to check on him." He informed.

"A vampire on the territory?" Collin asked.

"We really have no choice." Seth shrugged, "besides, Sam has informed me that his coven only feed on animals."

"Like what kind?" I asked.

"Deer. Caribou."

"What about wolves?" Collin asked the question we were all thinking.

"ummm…."

**A/N: A little humor at the end, or is it? Hmm… So I hope you enjoyed the update. And before I go, always the shoutouts. ****MrsWolfPack****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Jake's Pup****, ****lette2001, Emochick18****, ****darkly0divine****, ****Lovergyul****, ****SoundShield11****, ****alykat14****, ****Abysslullaby****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Rache7645, TheAceofSpades03****, and ****Kell's LB****.**

**P.S. I'm hoping there are no errors, but if so, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter falls under the M-rating. Also, I might be taking a few risks in the future chapters… and that's a big MIGHT. So be prepared for the gruesome unexpected.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**Seth's POV**

It hadn't dawned on me until now. I'm bonded, and to the alpha of another pack. Usually I'd be running like a little puppy with his tail between his legs, but I wasn't. I was actually okay with my decision. No one forced me to submit to Sam, I actually wanted to. Okay, I like to think at least some of it was my decision, excluding the fact that the pressure was on.

And now… we had a new recruit, and if the pack were working together, then we wouldn't have a problem training the guy. If he doesn't pull a Wyatt and argue with us that he's a sub too, than maybe we can get through this.

But there I go doubting us again.

"You think too much."

I had to agree with Sam. I probably should ease up a little. But when you're so used of being in control, it's kind of hard just to shut off. He should know that.

"What's on your mind?"

"Us." I answered a bit too quick. "I just feel that I'm pushing you into something that you might regret in the future."

"You feel this?" his hand traced the mark on my neck, "I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't sure. I want to be with you Seth. I want to grow old with you. I want whatever aspects that come our way, positive and negative."

I was dumbfounded to find out that the claim hasn't been fully inclined. A part of me hoped that the marking would be enough, but a part of me knew that wasn't to the extent. I would eventually have to give myself fully to Sam. I'm not upset about the fact, and mainly because Sam gave me the option to wait. It wasn't like he expected it. He was exactly everything I hoped for in a guy.

But I didn't really have time to tend to my sexual frustrations, or lack thereof at the moment. I knew we had to stay focused on strategy, to find a way to get the packs through this without anyone getting hurt or my brothers, Wyatt and Peter having to submit to the alphas. The idea of it scared the hell out of me. I kept worrying that I wouldn't be able to do them justice that I would fail to protect them like I should be able to.

Sam of course gave me as much advice as he could. I appreciated that he fully understood. And we both promised each other to make sure that we would do everything in our power to make sure everyone got out of there alive. It wasn't just the role of being an alpha kicking in, but it was more of being the older brother that made me worry.

Mom and dad are so sure that I can handle anything thrown my way, and to be honest, I wish they hadn't. The pressure just gets to me sometimes. And everyone knows that Brady and Collin don't make it easy on my either.

I was still sketchy whether to let Collin go see Quil and Embry as well as Brady to see Paul. Wyatt seemed to be Sam's concern, but I worry that Collin and Brady might do something they'd regret. Or Paul, Quil and Embry might do something that would force me to beat the shit out of them.

"Emily made dinner." Sam announced.

I followed him to the kitchen table, still deep in thought. I realized that they must've invited the Mackenzies, both sitting at the table with the twins on their laps. I actually felt guilty that I was hardly in sync with the conversation; so I tried to listen to Emily tell me stories about Sam growing up.

"Remember when mom gave you heck for cliff diving with Paul and Paul hitting his head on the bottom." Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Well Sam…" she turned to me, "…decided he want to try it since the older guys around the rez did it. So him, and Paul being the daredevil sidekick, they both went to first beach and jumped off the first ledge. I guess that wasn't good enough for them." She chuckled, "So they tried the second highest where the others usually jumped. Once they got up there, Sam…" she laughed at her brother again, "… made poor Paulie go first. Anyways, things didn't go so well when Paul dived first, once he reached the bottom, he disappeared under the water for a few minutes. It scared the hell out of Sam, and when Paul come up to the surface, the poor guy was screaming in pain holding his head as the blood came dripping down the side of his face. Sam panicked, and he knew he would be in some serious trouble when they got back."

"I brought him back right away." Sam playfully argued.

"Yeah, and you never bothered to jump." She giggled, "anyways, he brought Paul back to his parents, of course Paul's dad was pissed off and called mom. Mom grounded Sam and made him do all of our chores for a week and Mr. and Mrs. Lahote didn't want Sam to hang out with Paul anymore." She continued to giggle as we al did, "of course we felt bad for him, and thankfully Paul was okay. But I would never forget that day when Sam practically hid from mom."

"How old were they?" I asked, still laughing.

"Thirteen and Fourteen." She answered. "And of course Sam and Paul still hung out after that and that was never the end of their duo antics."

"Okay, that's enough Em." Sam said calmly.

I found out that Sam and Paul were still best friends and still have their moments. Emily even hugged me and told me how happy she is for Sam and me. Never had she seen her brother so happy, and she said she had me to thank for it.

Just as dinner was finished, Wyatt came back with Jared from the movies. Sam still insistent on making sure Jared never went to his room.

"You can't keep them apart forever Sam." I teased.

"As long as I can try."

"Just ease up on them little." I advised, "You don't want Wyatt to turn into some teenage chick that sneaks out to see Jared."

"Fine." It almost sounded as if he was pouting. "You guys can hang out here for a bit, but Jared…" He gripped his shoulder, "remember that you have early patrols."

He nodded and sat next to Wyatt as they watched some reality show.

"I could use you more around here." Emily hugged me again. "Sam does need to loosen up a little."

"Hey," Sam added, "I'm not that bad."

"Mmm hmm…" She chuckled and went back into the kitchen.

And Sam was still smiling.

**Brady's POV**

The air was intense with lust. I blame myself. He said he just wanted to talk, but me and my hormones conjured up some pretty nasty ideas. I think he knew too, he smirked every time I shifted to adjust, trying my best to hide my erection. I was annoyed with myself that my cock painfully rubbed against my jean shorts. I knew from then on I would stick with basketball shorts or jogger cut-offs; this was just ridiculous how much release I needed.

I still don't know why the hell I thought it would be okay to be alone in Paul's house with Paul, but something told me I should be a daredevil today. Fuck, it was just me being a horn dog for once. I kept thinking how the hell did we switch roles? It pissed me off that I was acting like a dog in heat and Paul didn't seem affected by it.

I didn't hear a word coming out of his mouth, all I focus on was how the thin line of his lips spoke every word. Somewhere along the line he offered me a drink, I didn't know I nodded, but I'm glad I did. I couldn't help but stare as his massive frame walked to the kitchen from the dining table. Okay, I admit, I was staring at his ass too. His jean cut-offs hugged every bit of his lower body, and it didn't help that his upper body was practically glistening with sweat. Licking my lips didn't seem to help my faltered breaths from drying my mouth. Sure he was mouthwatering, but the effect he had on me now was like I depended on his presence to give me another breath of oxygen.

Fuck! I sound obsessed.

"Ice Tea?"

I nodded foolishly. Speechless and probably looking like a deer caught in headlines every time he gave me that fucking sexy smirk. I couldn't understand what hell was going on with me. Was I seriously this vulnerable that I craved every bit of Paul's attention? What is it exactly was he doing to me? It's like he found my kryptonite and he was using it carelessly to his advantage.

"Are you scared?" He asked handing me the tall glass.

"Of what?"

"The pack of alphas."

"Ummm…" I was. "Sort of."

"It's okay to be." He muttered.

"I know." I shrugged, taking a drink.

"I am." He said, surprisingly. I looked at him puzzled, wondering why he was afraid. "It's the fear of actually losing you or your brothers." I had to say I was surprised by his admittance. "I'm kind of hoping the council is bullshitting with all of this." He sighed in what looked like despair. "Does it sound selfish when I say I want you all to myself?"

"…"

What the hell could I say? I always knew that he wanted me sexually, we both did, but could it be something more?

"How can you prove it?"

Now it was his turn to give me a quizzical look. "I'm here."

"But…"

"Look Bray, I know it's a lame excuse, but it's the best I can give for now." He moved his chair closer to me, "I'm not good with the lovey-dovey crap, and I know you aren't, and I'm not going to give you some sappy love song quotes because I know that would annoy the hell out of you." He laughed. "But I'm here, and I'm determined that it be next to you until you get sick of me…" he paused and gave me a smirk, "scratch that. Not until one of us goes and the other follows not long after."

I giggled not realizing I was leaning more into him, mere inches from my head resting on his shoulder. Well I knew he appreciated it with the half-moan and half-growl he gave me, and just like that, my cock came back to life. I couldn't take it anymore. It was either leave here with whatever dignity I had left, and not to mention a bad case of blue balls, or I take the risk and see where the hell this night takes me.

Can you guess which side won?

I pushed the table aside and sat on his lap facing him. In seconds my arms were wrapped around his neck with my lips pressed against his, kissing him vigorously as he gripped my waist and moaned into my mouth. His hands roamed down to my ass, squeezing it the same time our clothed erections painfully rubbed against each other. Our breaths became erratic as he began to nip at my neck, making me groan even more.

It wasn't long before he lifted me up and placed me on the table, reaching behind me to shove whatever off as I laid back. He continued to kiss my neck and grind into me, rocking the table now as I cried for more of his touch. I pulled up with him, whimpering as he growled into my ear and pulled my legs to wrap around his waist.

"We better…" He panted, "…move before…" then growled as his palms squeezed my butt again, "… we break the table."

I couldn't care less as we were practically staggering down the hall. I yearned to touch every bit of him and him to me, my arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let go while I continued to taste his lips. I had no clue really what I was doing, and I don't think Paul knew either, but it didn't stop him from dropping me on the bed and falling between my legs. Once again rubbing his covered hard-on against mine.

I sat up as he pulled my shirt off just as quick as he pulled off his. He returned to attack my neck, and I continued to pull him closer to me. My hands slipped under the waistband of his shorts, aching for more of his touch as I latched onto him. Earning an animalistic growl from him. He reached down between us to unbutton mine and his shorts, and then practically yanking them off of me.

I've never felt this much euphoric energy in my life as he leaned down and began kissing my naked chest down to my stomach then stopping above my groin. He inhaled a big breath, making us both shiver as he licks his lips. I felt as if I was on cloud nine as he began to kiss the head of my dick. I would have never thought he would give me this much attention in bed, I assumed it would just be the kissing and the fucking, but there he was… his lips slowly engulfing my member as he moaned with every inch sinking deeper into his mouth. My back arched as my hands held onto my pillow tight while his tongue swirled around the head of my dick.

"Mmmm… fuck." I whimpered.

Just then he reached to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle. I wasn't sure what it was until the scent of strawberries hit my nostrils and the sound of some sort of liquid being squirted.

"Wait…" I muttered sitting up, "…ummm."

"You're not ready are you?" He sounded disappointed.

I can say I was scared now. Here I got carried away and we ended up here with my legs spread open, my dick painfully pointing up, and a man that I've been lusting over for the past couple weeks sitting almost naked in front of me. This had to be the worst time to overthink this, but I couldn't help it. I was giving myself to Paul, and I admit that wasn't the part that scared me. It's what would be after this.

Did he really mean what he said?

I knew I felt like the biggest hypocrite out there. Not too long ago I was giving Collin shit over acting like a slut, and here I was, ready to let Paul fuck me into oblivion. Yet every excuse couldn't seem to make me turn away from this. I wanted this. And… I think I needed this.

I lay back again, taking a deep breath before telling Paul to take it slow and easy. He obliged with smile and assured me that he would make me feel good. His fingers traced my entrance before pushing in and taking my seeping cock into his mouth. His motions began at a slow pace before it picked up erratically. By the time he inserted the three digits, I was reaching a climax making me wrap my legs around his shoulders. But before I could give into ecstasy, he pulled back and made me whine for his touch.

He gave a raspy chuckle before pulling his shorts off. I licked my lips at the sight of his beautiful body and massive member that bounced up and down when they were released from his shorts. I watched as he tore the condom wrapper open and began sliding the rubber on his huge dick. He pulled me closer and began slathering the slick substance on his cock, and then using what was left to press against my entrance.

"I'm going to go slow as I can Bray, just let me know if I'm going to fast or too hard." He spoke in a sexy baritone. I nodded and bit my lip.

He pulled me by the waist and wrapped one of my legs around his waist while he held the other by the ankle. I leaned back more, closing my eyes to prepare for the pain that was bound to come.

"Please look at me." It wasn't a demand; it was a request. Timidly asked too.

I met with his gaze; his eyes were dark and… calm. In seconds, I could feel the tip of him enter, causing me to hitch my breaths and gasp at the invasion. With every bit of him pushing in, my body tensed. He took hold of my neglected phallus and began stroking me to soothe my faltered breaths. When he was fully inside me, I cried out in pain and pleasure.

That's when he started pulling out then slowly pushing back in. The rhythm was painful at first, and thankfully him jerking me off took my mind off of it. After getting used of the pace and me already almost reaching my climax, Paul's pace picked up. That's when I lost it and became weak for a moment, shooting my load over both our stomachs.

The bed rocked with our movements, the headboard knocked against the wall, and the sheets below me pulled with us. By now the sweat was trickling down both of our faces, and I couldn't help but to match Paul's growls. Every time he nipped at my earlobe I would hold onto him even more. My neck became invade by his kisses, soon turning into nips than bites.

With every heavy breath, he fucked me even harder, reaching the sweet spot and practically making my eyes roll back. My nails dug into his back, his teeth into my neck while he sucked on my skin. Finally reaching his orgasm, he growled huskily and buried deep in me I could have sworn that I would never reach his end.

As he collapsed on top of me, pulling out and kissing the bruise on my neck, we both lay there catching our breaths.

I was actually content with being wrapped in his arms. And when words were left unspoken and he kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me, I was okay with it.

But I knew tomorrow that I would probably have a lot of explaining to do.

"Was it just like your dream?" I looked up at Paul to see him smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Collin's POV**

Mom and dad weren't too pleased with me to find out that I was seeing both Quil and Embry, and I was beginning to side with them. I couldn't choose, and this was the argument I had in my head constantly. I mean, the both said I could be with both of them, but the guilt was always there. It didn't feel right.

"Your dad seems to lack trust in us." Embry smirked while staring at my dad standing at the front window watching us.

He wanted to make sure that he could watch us, so he demanded that we stay out front on the old picnic table.

"It's not you guys, it's me." I admitted. "He's hoping that I don't go leading one of you on just to pick the other. It was worse then the sex talk he gave me when I turned thirteen."

"Do you still feel you should have to pick?" Quil asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure anymore."

"We can see this bothers you immensely pup, and it hurts to see you conflicted in such a way." Embry grabbed my hand sitting next to me. "So don't fret, we'll figure this out after all of this chaos surpasses."

I leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me, Quil sitting on my other side with my other hand in his. I felt like crying, and I think they knew it too. I wanted so bad just to be accepting of this, I wanted so bad for my parents to be okay with this, but that just seemed far from reality. They would never permit it, and they built my conscience on believing that my heart should only belong to one person. The problem is that I just couldn't decide who deserved it more.

Embry or Quil?

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, but it was peaceful. This was my sanctuary. Sitting in silence with the people I love comforting me. Watching the sun descend behind the horizon. Sitting awed by the colors that moved across the sky. Inhaling the mist from the sea, appreciating the breeze as it blew Embry and Quils in my perimeter, blending to make me feel safe and loved.

What was I going to do?

**Peter's POV**

I wasn't used to this kind of generosity. I hardly knew this man, and yet he was catering to me like a gentleman. Each time I was hungry, he seemed to know and he would cook me something and bring it to me. Every time I needed to use the rest room, he would help me walk to it. He always made sure that my comfort meant everything, and I felt like I did nothing to deserve it.

The moment I woke up, I had no clue what happened. But, Jacob from what I learned explained everything to me. How I was a wolf, how I was a submissive, and my reasons for existing in the supernatural world. I should've been upset about it, but I wasn't. It made me feel appreciated. And it proved right when Jacob called my mom to tell her I was okay, but she didn't care. So Jacob's father Billy, bless his soul, offered to take me in and offered me a room that one of his daughters used to vacate.

It all seemed to happen so fast, three days and I already had a new home and a new life that I could appreciate. Jacob asked me if I was disappointed in becoming a wolf seeing how most in the pack were. I told him no. I see it as a hidden blessing. After becoming a wolf, my life seemed to be already turning for the better.

After explaining the battle that is supposed to take place, and surprisingly I was okay with the information, I was introduced to the pack. I loved listening to Jacob explain how the pack is still facing its flaws, and how they were finding to love each other. I did find it awkward at first to find that the entire pack were coupled with each other seeing how they were all men, but it made sense after Jacob and Billy explained the reasons.

Billy accepted me with open arms and clearly admitted that he hoped I would be Jacob's mate. I couldn't argue and I couldn't seem to see his flaws, even though he admitted them. He told me that he used to be alpha, but he gave up that role so Sam could be the alpha, and he could be with Seth. I saw the kindness in his heart to let someone he loved love someone else.

I felt ecstatic to hear that Jacob was really starting to like me. He said he noticed that even through my history of growing up with absent mother and a dead father, that I was free spirited, caring, understanding, and just the most beautiful soul he's ever met. I never thought I could fall in love so quick, but I did.

Introductions to the pack were interesting. I found that Paul was infatuated by the teen Brady; they were made for each other under Jacob's accordance. Jared was just as dedicated to Wyatt, as Jacob seemed to me, always offering to get him the smallest things like a drink or something to eat. Then there was Collin, Quil and Embry, all three looked frustrated. It's not in my nature to meddle, but I could see that their hearts ached in their expressions. Then there are the alphas, Sam and Seth. Sam seemed to be satisfied just how much Jacob has matured over this. I don't think it was their intentions to frighten me, but they did warn me that Jacob could sometimes lose control. And I can't forget the visiting pack, the Mackenzies. Living proof that we can indeed continue on the line of the future packs.

Though I could never see myself carrying a child, a part of me was okay with that too. At least I'm hoping. I think.

Today was the final day of my recovery, and the doctor said I was strong enough to get into the brutal trainings that were about to take place. I have to admit though, I am a little frightened of it, but there is one person that seems to think I'll do fine.

Jacob.

**A/N: Okay, first things first. If the lemon was good, I might just wright another one, but if it wasn't up to standards, that will be the last of it. As for it being Brady and Paul, I never really expected them to go first. So if it seems a bit fast-paced, oh well. I wanted to make sure that Peter came off as the silent type seeing how I have way too many outspoken characters already.**

**As always, shout-outs go to ****darkly0divine****, ****Kell's LB****, ****isipare****, ****GoinnGaGa****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****Emochick18****, ****dark-magician100****, ****lette2001****, ****Lovergyul****, ****Jake's Pup****, ****SoundShield11****, ****ant1gon3****, ****Thornesedge****, ****Rache, and LuvnmyEdward. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm glad that I was able to deliver this one sooner. But it seems as it gets to the good parts, I write faster. That and the fact that the review counts went back up… so thank you.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

They were venturing closer. Each wolf more lenient to move closer day by day. Darren, the leader of the alphas, or the one more in control per se, seemed to be picking up a trail scents that had intrigued him. But it frustrated him that where the scent was found, was fading. All three wolves were upset that the scent was nearly gone, which meant that either the submissive was claimed, or he moved from the area.

Reaching the east side of the Olympic national park, they felt they were growing closer and closer each day. It was just a matter if they could find something on the coast of the La Push reservation, if not, they'd move along the shoreline unnoticed into the province of British Columbia.

They were hardly a day from their destination, and the three were more eager to reach the reservation. It was just a matter if the Quileute pack would be ready. If they weren't, fate was about to deliver a rude awakening.

It was in the plain scene of the three massive wolves treading closer and closer to their targets.

**Wyatt's POV**

I knew they did it. I didn't have to smell it on them to know that he gave into Paul. My smirk probably had Brady on the edge, and I believe he knew I was the first to notice the now fading hickey on the left side of his neck. Sure most would believe that they just made out, but I wasn't dumb. There were several times that I almost went too far with Jared, but thankfully we both knew to quit while we ahead. I may sound cocky, but I knew Brady and Paul wouldn't be strong willed enough to hold off.

I wasn't the only one who expected anything. It seemed that Sam and Seth were watching the couple carefully. It didn't take Brady and Paul long to practically act all lovey-dovey around each other. Even though Brady tried to act innocent and pretended to push Paul away playfully, we knew that he looked at the dominant in a whole different point of view.

As for Jared and me, we had a couple close calls. Though if we ever decided to take the next step in our relationship, it would be a difficult task with Sam still breathing down our necks. Okay, well he sort of eased off a little thanks to Seth, but he still has his moments when he growls every time Jared wraps his arms around me or kisses me. I can understand that he can act like a protective older brother and he worries about my safety, but I'm no longer a thirteen year old. I like to think that I at least matured over the four years.

Thankfully things have been going smoothly over the past couple weeks with Jared. We've had a couple disagreements, but nothing drastic or out of order where we were at each other's throats. I found that he has a passion for sports and watching as much football as possible, and I could care less for it. I prefer reading a good book whenever my schedule lets it, and I don't think he has every really read so much as a sentence. I think the only thing we really have in common is our passion for cooking. I discovered he makes a wicked apple pie, and he complimented me on my ability to cook a good spaghetti dinner.

In all things good, I believe we're doing okay. I've met his mom, great lady and absolutely in love with the fact that Jared has finally found a decent person. She complained about his ex Kim, a girl she believed that Jared dated just to ignore the fact that he wasn't really happy with. Apparently she was plain rude and pretty much unnecessary demands of Jared. Of course Jared pleas to drop the subject, and I couldn't blame him.

Emily seems the only one in my family that approves of Jared and me. Like I said, Sam is being a real hardheaded wolf right now. So Emily told Jared that he was always welcomed to come over to spend time with me, but abiding my Sam's rule too for us not to be alone in my room. Which is why I prefer to spend more of my time at his house, content with laying with him whenever we hadn't had training or patrols to keep us occupied.

But here we were again, the packs and the Mackenzies, fixating the next patrol schedule out for the week. I guess Sam and Seth felt it was all right that we patrol with our mates, as long as we paired in fours, or in the case of Collin, fives. It actually had something to do with the fact that we needed to adjust to patrolling with each member, including our mates. I was fine with it, until Sam demanded that we patrol with him and Seth. Another one of his attempts to keep a close eye on us.

But I guess things were going for the best. Until Seth had an announcement that seemed to annoy Brady and Collin to a certain degree, their older sister was coming home to visit. I had to say most of the pack knew who she was, and from the update from Jared, she's a bitch. I couldn't judge her, but the others seemed to agree. And to prove that she hadn't changed much, Seth couldn't really argue with it.

I wasn't sure anymore on the introductions either since Seth insisted that all of the subs meet her, so Peter and I were demeaned to find out just how bad she was. I'm kind of hoping that they're over-exaggerating about her.

But for now, I had patrols with my boyfriend and my older brother.

I'm hoping the next couple hours go by fast.

**Seth's POV**

I don't know why mom and dad thought I would be excited for Leah's arrival. I would have been about a month ago, but now, I knew she would disagree with the fact that practically half of the guys on the rez were playing for the same team. And I don't think she'd be too pleased that I'm dating her childhood crush either. I knew she still liked Sam, and he probably was one of the reasons she was coming to visit. So I wasn't really looking forward to that confrontation when she would catch Sam kissing me or holding me.

I was kind of hoping that the patrols would drag tonight, but that was asking for too much. Don't get me wrong though, I still wanted to see Leah, but she can be a little on the assertive side. Like I've preached it before, it's the blunt truth.

All these thoughts have been throwing me off another topic that bothered me too. Brady and Paul. They could try to hide it, but I can smell the stale sex on them. Yeah, I'm being a bit dramatic of it, but I really thought Brady was going to wait. Sam even ventilated about it, how upset that he was that Paul took advantage of my brother. But I knew well enough that Brady had something to do with it. I just thought they were both stupid to do it. They knew well that we as a pack were supposed to be taking it slow, and that mom and dad wanted us to wait at least till after our last year of school.

Though this is a debate that I through in the air several times for them. Here they don't want us to face the pack of alphas, and yet they still want us to wait to actually take our relationships up a level. It sounds ridiculous.

I could give Brady shit. But I'd be eating my words soon enough. I figured dealing with the pack, my brothers, my parents, the council, and the anxieties of the pack of alphas coming, would be enough to occupy my mind from wandering to Sam, but they weren't. After the mark, I found myself lusting over the alpha even more. I found it hard to patrol with him, seeing how I couldn't even keep myself from looking at him at every moment he would end up naked. And I could see that he would give me a few looks too.

Reaching home has come sooner than I hoped though. Leah's car was parked outside already and Brady, Collin, Wyatt, and Peter were by my side. I wasn't sure why I felt Wyatt and Peter needed to know my sister, but if they could mysteriously pick up a few pointers from her attitude, then maybe we could all grow a back bone too when it came to dealing with those bigger than us.

But it's hard to look at Leah as a role model. She's very manipulative when she wants to be. Of course we could use a few pointers, but I didn't want any of us acting like her mini-me. It was bad enough that Brady was damn near close.

Walking in the house, right away Leah pulled the three of us in for a hug. Most likely bullshitting to us on how much she missed us. After the introductions between her and Wyatt and Peter, we sat down to dinner that her and mom prepared for us. It didn't take long for her and Wyatt to converse, surprisingly. She even rubbed salt in Brady's wounds by saying that finally someone other than her that could stand up to Brady.

What almost turned into an argument between Brady and Leah, I stopped it before it started. That's when Leah gave me a questionable look. I knew what she was thinking, it didn't take an idiot to question why all of the sudden Brady –stubborn kid brother of hers- to be listening to me.

"I wanna know what the hell you do to make B obey you like a little puppy." She smirked.

"Fuck off Lee."

"Stop it Brady." I said annoyed. "It's nothing Leah, we just understand each other better."

"Bullshit." She said smugly. "There is something that you guys aren't telling me, I can feel it. Mom? Dad?"

They both tried to ignore her stares, and so did everyone else, but me. Well I tried, but she's intimidating, and her eyes were practically burning holes through my head.

"Just tell her dad." I muttered.

As uncomfortable it was going to be to explain to my sister that we were in fact wolves, but that we were the practical bitches of a pack of wolves, she was bound to find out during her stay. We finally looked at this in a different way, but something told me that she would point out how disgusting society would think of it.

"Very well." He agreed after the rest nodded.

After dad gave her the details of our new roles, I could tell she most likely thought we should probably sign him in the nearest insane asylum. That was until he mentioned Sam's name. She seemed intrigued of the idea of her crush being something far more than she imagined. What bothered me was that she was already practically ogling over my boyfriend, that, and her not believing that we were wolves too.

Things became more awkward when the topic of our roles came up, especially her disbelief that it was possible we were submissives. Well the possibility for her, I don't think she wanted to believe until she saw my mark and Brady's fucking massive hickey on his neck. Her mood quickly changed when dad explained that we were to pick our mates because our lives were threatened by a pack of alphas set to claim us.

She was speechless when she found out exactly who each we were paired with, and I felt the hint of disgust when she was told that Sam and I picked each other. I was hoping for a little support from her, but she stood up and walked out the room shaking her head in what looked like disgust.

"I knew we shouldn't have told her." Brady mumbled.

It felt like another setback. Leah has always been there for us growing up. Sure she might have been a pushy bitch, but she still defended us like an older sister always did. But now, I've lost some respect for her. I wasn't the only one who felt crushed either, it was like Collin lost hope and Brady just wanted to get up and bitch Leah out.

Leah hadn't spoke much for the rest of the night, in fact ignoring us and heading upstairs to the spare bedroom without a word. I didn't think she had a right to be pissed. None of us did. And it was ridiculous how this incident changed the energy of the room so fast. No one seemed to be in the talking mood. So as I decided to go to Sam's, Brady and Collin headed out for their patrols.

I was hoping I could just talk to Sam and he would listen. I was hoping for it.

**Brady's POV**

That. Fucking. Bitch. How could she be so damn selfish? It was like she was singling us out for something we couldn't control. I should've told Seth to let her find out herself, that way we could just rub it in her fucking face. Why the hell did it surprise me that she would be this close-minded?

'_I wish I knew what to say.'_ I snarled, shaking my head before looking over at Paul in his wolf form.

I couldn't even reply. My thoughts were all over the place when they should've been focused on watching the area. Of course I felt guilty for practically taking it out on Paul by pushing him away and running off. _'Just fucking check the perimeters.'_

Even the words stung in my head. A part of me wanted to run back and beg for Paul's forgiveness, but I couldn't find it in me to turn around. Instead I continued to run the boundary line, ignoring Paul, Collin, Embry and Quil.

I knew I shouldn't be letting this bother me, but it does, drastically. Leah is our big sister, what happened to her when she would tease us about finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend and running off with them like some sappy love story? I missed her when she would actually give us advice on… life. Everything that she was, seemed gone the moment dad told her we were subs. Like she was disgusted of us.

I guess this was clouding up my head too much to realize that Collin was practically shouting in our mind link. I didn't catch much of it, but he was swearing at Quil and Embry for some reason.

'_I FUCKING DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU!'_

**Collin's POV**

They both stood before me, shocked and saddened. I thought this is what I wanted. I really did. I figured having two handsome men wanting to love me would be worth it, but it didn't, it pained every emotion I was burdened with.

Guilt was one of the main ones. Some might say just to pick both, but I can't give my heart fully to one when it belongs to other, it leads to jealousy. They might not see it, but eventually, it would be like sharing love with two children. One always worries that they're not being loved as much as the other. And I was afraid that the choice I made would make me regret it in the future, fear that I might just fall out of love with one of them. That after how many years of spending together would be put to waste, and whoever ends up with nothing would hate me.

Fuck! Even when I say it, it sounds like a bunch of bullshit.

Then there's love. I don't even think I know the meaning of it. I'm still a teenager that hasn't experienced a break-up. And I was afraid that this would be exactly that. I didn't want to face that knowing that I will never find something just like this. But… if my heart is supposed to lead me to the right path, then there are still two bright roads to my left and to my right. Not one big combined one in the middle, but two that led in different directions that I had no clue to sync together.

What the hell was I even thinking?

'_I have to get out of here.'_ I stepped back and ran off.

Voices still invaded my head. Embry and Quil calling after me and Brady giving them shit and asking them what was going off. I couldn't take all of their bickering, so I phased back into my human form. Running as fast as I could with no destination in mind.

But that's when things headed for the worst.

In front of me, three massive wolves stood at my sudden appearance. I knew they weren't part of the pack because they were unrecognizable and their scent impaled me with lust and curiosity.

As I cautiously stepped back, the first, a large husky looking wolf began to approach me carefully. His teeth now showing, ears flat against his massive skull, and his fur erect on his back. The second followed. He resembled Paul somewhat, but he was much bigger than Paul. His tongue hung out a little before he licked his snout and bared his teeth too. The third was just as intimidating with his dark eyes piercing at me. His fur was a dusty grey, shaggy and almost looking like a rez mutt back home.

The more I tried inching back, the more it seemed to piss them off. For once in my life I had no clue what to do. I was panicking, and no one was near to know that I was meeting death in the eyes. That was until Seth's words of wisdom came impaling through my head. 'Just because we're submissives, doesn't mean to act like one.'

To their surprise, I let out a shriek that I knew would throb their eardrums enough for me to get away and loud enough for the pack to be on alert. In a second I turned and phased again, racing back toward the rez in hopes that I could at least gain distance between me and the pack of what I know now as alphas.

As soon as I was back into my wolf form, everyone's thoughts invaded my head. Jumbled words thrown left and right, but the most noticeable was what was wrong with me. I sent the picture of the alphas to whoever could catch it.

It sent everyone in panic mode, and I was sure that it was Paul that let out a howl to call the others. In an instant, Quil and Embry were both racing to get to me as I still ran my fastest.

But it was my mistake looking back. They were gaining on me and I couldn't understand how they were faster than Sam and his pack. But right behind me was the husky brute, literally on my tail. I tried picking up my pace, but it seemed faltered by the fact that I couldn't seem to get the fact that they were gaining on me out of me head.

And just as I figured I was gaining momentum, I was tackled and left tumbling with the massive wolf. As I struggled, he grabbed my by the shoulder, piercing my skin and tossing me down. Though the pain still subsided, I hadn't stopped struggling as his tried to push me down into submission. I refused to be humiliated. So with whatever ounce of strength I had, I maneuvered under him and yanked myself out before locking my jaw on his paw and pulling back recklessly.

In my attempts, I was almost mounted by the one behind me, the scruffy grey one. By then I was already exhausted, but the feeling of his member brushing against my rear sent me into protection mode. I drug my butt across the ground before pulling away and tackling the massive wolf.

In hopes that everyone would soon enough, it felt as if time stopped and I was left to fend for myself until I succeeded. Just when I thought I could get away, I felt a sharp pain in my tail as the first wolf took hold of me again, dragging me towards him. As he struggled to hold me under him now, he tried to grapple my neck but failed by snapping at my muzzle. My claws dug under him, but he would budge. In sight, all I could see were the snapping jaws and feel nothing but his dick pushing against my stomach, trying to push me forward so he could enter me.

These guys were true animals. And just when I felt like giving up, Quil and Embry came to my rescue. Quil pounced on the wolf that was above me, Embry on the second, and Paul not long after charged after the third one. I was hoping the odds were in our favor, but it seemed like we were losing.

As Brady helped me back up and tried his best to nudge me further from the battle, they noticed Brady's scent. It seemed to make them even more determined to win the battle. And even though my face was bleeding and my tail was practically broken, I knew I had to stay and help as much as I could, and so did Brady. I limped back, and as ridiculous as it probably looked, I started running after to help where I could. Embry seemed to have difficulties taking down his wolf, so I went in hoping I could at least take him down so Embry could finish him. Brady helped Paul and I was worried that Quil wouldn't last any longer with what seemed to be the leader.

All I kept thinking was I'm hoping that the rest of the pack gets here soon. All I could see was blood, and I wasn't even sure whose was who's. My head wasn't even fully into the fight, Embry was trying his hardest to block every hit towards me, and that wasn't doing us any good.

But the last thing I could remember was a kick to the side of me head before collapsing to the ground and blacking out.

**Wyatt's POV**

Seth was freaking out. We were all freaking out. Brady's cries out to his brother was loud and clear, and right then we knew something was definitely wrong. Images flown through our heads of the location, but mostly of Collin's rigid body lying almost lifeless on the ground, blood covered his face and almost all over his body. This made us move even faster and even more agile then before.

Maybe it wasn't best for us, but Seth, Peter and I were leaving the other three behind. I wasn't sure how much help we would be, but we knew that we had to help in some way. We were walking into a pit of fire, it was the matter though if we could come out unharmed.

It wasn't long either that Elias joined us with Casey not far behind.

By the time we reached the battlefield, Paul was doing his best to cover Brady and Collin to protect him while the other two struggled to keep their grounds too. They were all bloody, and we happened to catch the moment where Embry was able to tear the enemy's wolf's ear off. The wolf pulled back and cried out in pain as Embry tackled him again to gain victory. Quil wasn't doing so well though.

The wolf he was against was a lot bigger than he was, and every chance that we thought Quil had, the wolf seemed to be a step ahead of him.

As soon as the wolf saw us coming, he practically pushed Quil aside by shoving him into the forest floor and biting into his neck. I stopped in my tracks as I was sure that Quil was killed before our eyes. I had no time to think about it though as the large wolf came treading towards us. But before he could reach us, Sam, Jacob and Casey flew past us and tackled the wolf.

Sam was now on top of the wolf with his jaw clamped on the wolf's neck, Jacob with his teeth gorged into his tail pulling him back, and Casey's head under Sam's chest, pulling out the wolf's organs. Sam finished him with pulling his head off as Jacob pulled the rest of the wolf's body back and tossing it aside.

I was in shock, thinking how repulsive the sight being displayed, and trying to find it in me to race into the fight. Jared was already helping Paul, keeping the other wolf from trying to get to Brady trying to help his brother. Sam and Jacob tackled the wolf just as Casey assisted Embry.

I ran next to Brady with Elias, Peter, and Seth. Seth ordered us to lift Collin together and we carry him back home. We phased back just when Sam and Jacob killed the other wolf and Casey and Embry struggled with the other one. Collin's human form returned slowly as well.

As for the battle, we didn't stay to see the rest.

I was almost gagging from the coppery scent of Collin's blood. As we carried him, Brady and Seth were cursing at their brother to stay alive. I almost felt like I should be shedding tears for my pack mate, but a part of me was hoping that I might be right over the fact that I was sure he would make it. It was Quil I was worried about.

By the time we reached Harry and Sue's, Sue was already racing outside in tears. That's what made the waterworks flow. I couldn't hold back whatever tears I never knew I was holding. Maybe it was just the fact of seeing a mother cry over her dying son, or maybe it was just that it was sad to see someone like Sue cry. Harry was trying his best to comfort Brady and Seth, but nothing seemed to work.

We picked Collin up again and brought him into the house. Sue shoved everything off of the table and told us to lay him across it. As she raced to the sink to fill up buckets with cloths, Leah came downstairs asking what was going on.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock, speechless and motionless. A tear trickled down her cheek as she slowly walked towards us.

"What happened?" She sobbed, now racing to Sue's side to help her out.

It was difficult to watch as she practically shouted at her brothers, Harry telling her to drop it and help Sue. I didn't know what to do. Collin's blood was still on my hands, and Seth and Brady couldn't handle the intensity of the room.

I followed Elias and Peter outside, wiping the tears from my eyes only to smear blood on my cheek. I can see how bothered Seth and Brady were, their brother's life was at stake and they were furious because they didn't know what to do.

As if matters could get worse, they seemed to. Sam ran all the way over asking if Collin was going to be okay, now holding Seth to comfort him. He had blood on him, and that's when I had to ask the question that bothered me.

"Is Quil okay?"

That was the first time I ever seen Sam cry. But as the tear rolled down his cheek, I knew my answer; at least I was sure I knew.

"I don't think he's going to make it."

**A/N: I'm not sure why I added Leah; she may not even have a purpose. I guess I just missed putting her in the story. I don't want to give anything away, so I'll end it here.**

**But as always, shoutouts go to ****dark-magician100****, ****Lovergyul****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****laffertyluver23****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****darkly0divine****, ****lette2001****, ****SoundShield11****, ****alykat14****, ****GoinnGaGa****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Jake's Pup****, ****ant1gon3****, ****Romancing the boys****, ****romance geek, Daydreamer08 [BTW, Loved your review], and Guest [Emo].**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait, I didn't think it was really that long until I saw when I posted my last update. So here it is.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Everything seemed to be falling apart immensely. And for once in my life, I wasn't exactly sure how to cope with it. My Brady, he looked so fragile I was trying best to hold us both together. We were both facing the discretions of losing a brother, the possibilities of holding onto our pack mates were slim to none, and holding Brady as he cried waterfalls was a sad sight to see.

Time seemed to stop. Everyone was panicking. It seemed to be one big nightmare that was stuck on pause. It's been six hours and we still hadn't heard a word on either Collin or Quil. The leech doctor had to call in a couple friends as well as work with Leah and Sue to do everything they could.

Sam was still with Seth on the other couch while Harry and Jacob were trying their best to comfort Embry. I couldn't say exactly how Embry felt, but I could see he was shattered. His expression was blank, a tear would fall down his cheek once in awhile, and his posture stayed with his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at the floor. I wanted to comfort my pack mate, but Brady needed me, I needed him.

It didn't seem to help when all we could hear were footsteps going back and forth to each room upstairs where Collin and Quil were. The first couple times the doors opened and closed, we would jump up to hear any progression, but we were left in disappointment when we would see Carlisle or Esme cross the dark hallway.

It was a difficult task to vacate the living area with the dining table across the open room. Even though Emily had done her best to clean the table and the floor, Collin's blood was still fresh in the air as well as Quil's. The thick coppery smell was enough to unsettle anyone's stomach, and the opened windows only seemed to help only a little.

I held on tighter as Brady still buried his face in my chest. A few times I could feel him pinch my skin, grasping on what he could to gain comfort. His tears felt warm as they trickled down my stomach, his sobs felt heavy, as each sound seemed to pull on the strings of my heart. As much as I tried to stand strong for the both of us, a tear would seem to slide down my cheek and onto Brady's head, fading in his sweaty scalp.

I was never good and consoling, let alone comforting anyone. And I felt as if I was doing a crappy job to make sure Brady was going to get through this. I wanted to be sure, to tell him that Collin will heal in no time, and that Quil would recover in the next couple weeks. But, it looked bad. Really bad.

When we carried Quil back, his body was limp. His neck was mauled and his heartbeat was feint. The tissues and muscles were exposed in his neck; the bite marks were hardly seen, and the blood flowed non-stop.

Then there was Collin. Fuck, I felt so bad for the pup. His petite body lay across the oak table, his hand being clutched into Leah's hand as she cried for her little brother. After moving them both carefully to the rooms upstairs, I came back down to Brady running into my arms, and he hasn't let me go since.

The pack of alphas met their end. That's where I have to give Collin a lot of credit for over coming something that a small submissive like him shouldn't be able to. He truly faced death head on. My definition of a warrior, and I think that is one of the main reasons I'm hoping and praying that he gets through this. He deserves happiness; he deserves to live a life with no worries.

"I need to get a drink." Brady said hoarsely.

I followed him in the kitchen, trying my best to help him stand straight. He was practically staggering to the cupboard, his hands were shaky, and his whimpers were near silent if it hadn't been for my supernatural hearing. I could tell he was struggling to keep himself together. His poster slouched over the counter as he gargled his drink before swallowing.

"I'm scared Paul." He sobbed. "I-I-I I'm going crazy here. I do-don't kn-know what to do."

I quickly raced over to him, wrapping my arms around him again from behind him. Shushing him and telling him I was here. He turned and wrapped his arms around my midsection and continued to cry. "We can't lose Collin… we j-just can't!"

"We won't Bray, he's strong B, we all know it." I knew it was one hundred percent true, but I was trying to convince us both that I was right.

"Harry? Seth? Brady?" Sue called out from the top of the stairs, looking exhausted, "can you come here for a moment?"

I let go of Brady and watched him grab onto his dad as Seth did. I can see were all hoping for some good news. Embry looked frustrated to be left out of it, he tried to remain calm by pacing back and forth at the foot of the stairs now. Then a few moments later, Carlisle called Embry up.

All we could do was wait.

And I hated it.

**Embry's POV**

My head hurt. All of my frustrations, the emotions that impaled on me, and the fears taunting me like a hyena to a pack of lions, all made me want to cry, to scream, to beat the shit out of someone. Just to ease my mind from what was really bothering me, what was making me weak. I was losing the love of my life as well as my best friend. What the hell could I do?

I wanted to ventilate, but at the same time, I wanted nothing more than to be by Collin and Quil's side. The anxieties were killing me on the inside; the frustrations lingered in my head as well as the throbbing pain that pulsed with my heartbeat. I was a serious mess and I was losing my composure on reality.

The energy in the room was way off, and I couldn't stand the fact that the others were treating me like some fragile being. I fucking hated it. But could I blame them? No. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I kept thinking that maybe if they had come sooner we could have got out of there without Collin or Quil getting hurt. I kept thinking that maybe if I had tried harder than maybe the situation would be entirely different. We'd be celebrating rather than preparing ourselves to grieve.

The words seeped into my core when everyone kept saying that Collin and Quil might not make it. What was I going to do with myself if I lost one of them, or both? Could I survive without them? Did I want to live on with knowing that I lost my best friend or the reason for my being? I know it seemed a bit farfetched to give Collin such a label, but I've never found myself feeling so much love for anyone other than him. It may have sounded crazy that I was willing to share him with my best friend, but I understood exactly how he felt for Collin. I knew Quil would do anything for him, and his previous action to protect Collin was clear proof just how much he thought of Collin. He was willing to die for him.

I would've died for him.

"Embry?" Finally the doc called me.

I followed the vampire into the room; Collin lay on the bed, supported by a stack of pillows, his eyes still closed. I almost broke out in tears of the sight. The rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still alive, and I was forever grateful for it, I was just hoping that the doc didn't call me to deliver any bad news. I couldn't handle it.

"He's sedated, the morphine will burn within an hour," he explained. "Sue and Leah will remain by his side to inject more for him to take on his healing a little better."

"Is there any severe damage?" I reluctantly questioned.

"He broke a couple ribs, one just missing his heart," he sighed. "I'm not sure how it happened, but my theories are that his body went into full throttle and pulled it back into place. His right femur was fractured, but that's healed. He also has a few deep wounds on his leg, I stitched it so it should heal by tomorrow and it might leave a few small scars. Other than the broken wrist and a couple more bruises on his body, he will recover."

"Where is everyone? And what about Quil?" I wondered, still holding onto Collin's hand.

"The Clearwaters are helping Esme in the other room with Quil." This is where the doc looked disappointed. "I'm doing my best keep his heart beating, but his body has taken a toll, and whatever energy he intakes is working to heal the severe tear on his neck. Stopping the bleeding is near impossible, but if I can keep him on the morphine's as well as making sure he has his intake on nutrients, then there could be a chance he could survive."

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"If he does, and I'm hoping he does," he paused, "it could take months, maybe even years for him to fully recover. I'm hoping the tissues in his neck as well as his muscles rebuild, if so, he could end up in a wheel chair as well."

"But he's a wolf. He should be okay."

"With an impact like this, even his supernatural abilities might not be enough." He answered honestly. "The reason I called upon you, I think it would be best if you stay by both of their sides, I'm hoping your presence could be enough to call them back." I nodded without question. "Very well. Sue, Emily and Leah have agreed to take shifts with you. Either of you will be on constant watch to make sure to change their morphine's, I'll be here as much as I can to check up on them as well. I want to make sure that the supplies is up to par, they'll need it when they wake."

I put all my hope into the word WHEN, he didn't say IF they wake, it was WHEN, so that was something to look forward to.

I'll be anxiously waiting for that WHEN.

**Sam's POV**

It hurt to have Seth push me away. I knew he wanted space, he needed a moment to gather himself, but I wanted to be there for him in anyway possible. That was until he practically crumbled and collapsed on my lap and held onto me. It was practical that none of us really knew how to comfort others. It figures growing up and practically raising my sister and cousin would help, but I had no idea how to help Seth. I just hoped me being here for him was enough.

It only seemed practical to rock him back and forth like an infant on my lap. At this moment, I hadn't seen Seth as my submissive. I never really did in the beginning. But now, him being as strong as he is, sometimes I see him as a higher rank then me. In fact, I wouldn't really give us a rank, I knew we were equal, and something told me that not only would I be there when he needed a shoulder to cry on, but he'd do the same.

It's crazy how now that I see it. I realized that I never wanted Seth to feel sad, to feel the anguish of losing a loved one, a brother. It's kind of late for epiphanies, but when we get through this. I'm going to make sure to give Seth everything I can. To be the perfect husband, to be the perfect father to the children I still hope we have, and to be the best brother-in-law I can be to Collin, Leah and Brady.

So as you could guess, the night seemed to drag, but assurance was given that we did have hopes for both Collin and Quil. I ordered the pack to take a break, Embry refused to leave Collin and Quil's sides, and I didn't force him. I decided that I would do a clean up patrol to make sure things were okay, Jared and Paul offered to help just in case we come across a straggler that we might have missed.

Thankfully it went well and we decided to take a break. Dr. Cullen mentioned that his daughter was going to keep a heads up to see if they'd be dealing with anything coming our way for the next twenty-four hours. How it was possible, I wasn't so sure of it. But he said that she would know if he had to come to our aid. So that gave me some sort of relief.

It was strange to me though, to hear Seth's parents suggest that I stay over with Seth. Let alone permit us to sleep in the same bed. But I guess they felt it was best that I was there for Seth as much as possible. The only one who seemed upset about it was his sister. Some people never change, and she was no exception. Every time I came to the Clearwaters, Leah would glare at me at every chance she got.

Ignoring her, I went straight to Seth's room downstairs. He was sound asleep on his bed, snoring softly with the lamp on and the curtains closed. I pulled the pillow from the chair and relaxed on the cool cement floor.

"Sam? Is that you?" He cooed.

"Yeah, what is it Seth?" I sat up.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Umm… relaxing."

"Can you lay with me?" He didn't have to ask me twice.

Fitting us both on his small bed was a difficult task. We managed with him laying half over my body with his arm slung across my chest. No words spoken or thoughts exchanged. It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep.

It's been a couple of days now; Collin and Quil were still unconscious as well as the Clearwater's and Embry refusing to leave their sides. Not much activity has happened since the fight with the alphas, in fact none except a couple nomads crossing through the Cullen's land.

I guess the next ordeal about to be played out was the situation with the Cullen's. Even though the doctor was helping our pack, it was still brought to our concern that Bella, Edward's mate was expecting any day now. Of course we brushed it off at first, but it came to the councils attention once again after they found out an army of newborns attacked the family. It became a great deal once they found out just how strong they were, and now that the girl was carrying a child that was killing her slowly, it became the pack's concern.

Two things were wrong with it. The treaty we almost forgot about was about to be violated either way. First, if the child was born, and it thirsted for blood, there is no saying what lengths the monster would go to, to get it. The thing could be a lot worse than a newborn. The second problem, Edward had planned to change his wife as soon as they removed the child. There is no guarantee that it would work, but they were hoping for it. And that went against everything we agreed to.

And this is where the Cullen's met a brick wall. Their royalty heard of the situation, and they were concerned that the family was violating everything they stood against. So that meant a battle between the family and the coven. If this battle were brought near us, then we'd have to battle.

This shook the pack up a bit, and it was pissing me off. We strive to get through the hardships of being wolves, now because of a certain human and a child, we were being pulled in to fight for our safety. That meant more of us would phase, and we still would be short two members that meant a great deal to us.

We couldn't call the assistance of any other packs either after what happened. Territory has been tightened after the invasion of the pack of alphas, and trusting others to be in our land just didn't cut it. We'd be putting Seth and his brothers in more danger, and I refuse to do so.

It was a matter of waiting for the child to be born. I knew we had to kill it, and I knew we'd have to get rid of Bella in the process. They both brought danger to the people around here and to our tribe.

That was unless the family moved before it happened.

**Jacob's POV**

Peter remained by my side throughout the whole mishap, and I was grateful for it. His words of comfort helped when I felt I was ready to break down. I still had feelings for Seth, I admit, but not to Peter, and I think he knew. But Seth's scent was no longer appealing to me, not after Sam marked him. Every moment spent with Seth, I felt bad for the pup. I could see he still was hurting, and it wasn't helping that we hadn't had a response from Collin or Quil. They almost seemed lifeless every time I seen them lying on the hospital beds that the Cullens brought for them.

Collin was healing, but his body didn't seem as if it wanted to come back to reality, even if Embry was there night and day begging for him to come back. Quil's heart still had a beat, but his neck still looked as if it wasn't making any process. Though the doc said his tissues and muscles were slowly rebuilding, I couldn't see it. As much as I wish I did, I felt I was losing my best friend day by day.

When Sam brought up the topic of the council's concerns, we found out we were being thrown into another pandemonium. So that meant we had to do everything to protect our families and our submissives. I suggested that we banish the family from the lands, but we still needed the doc to help with Collin and Quil. Of course the doctor apologized for bringing us into their problems, but I kind of think he was hoping that we'd help protect his family.

It pissed me off that he was using his talents against us, if it wasn't for his knowledge in the medical field, we wouldn't need him, and we could just ask him and his family to leave.

"Either way, we still have to ask them to leave." Billy stated.

We gathered for the meeting to discuss what our plans were.

"But what about Collin and Quil?" Brady asked.

"Sue's a nurse as well as Leah knows just as much." Billy explained, "the medical center here can order more morphine packs when needed as well as any other medical supplies, this seems to be our only option."

"Billy is right." Seth spoke, "we can't just kill the child, or the girl. Not after Carlisle has helped us this far. The only plausible way to get through this is if we terminate the treaty between the family and banish them from returning."

"But will they see to it?" I asked holding Peter close to me.

"They'll have to." Seth continued. "They have to understand that this is the only way we can avoid any more conflicts as well as having to go against them when I know I don't want to. We owe them this option."

I hated to admit it, but it was true. If it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme, then we would've lost two pack members. They'd have to leave as soon as possible.

"So it's settled?" Sam asked.

We all nodded one by one.

After the long talk, I laid down with Peter in our room. The thing about him, he's always quiet, and it seems he won't speak unless I sparked a conversation, and it bothered me. He is everything opposite of me, and I wasn't sure I liked it. Sure he listened to my frustrations, but that was it.

He even denied me sex.

I thought I was being selfish at first for wanting it, but I wanted nothing but to make love to him, but he wouldn't let me. He said he wasn't ready, and I tried my best to understand that. But I didn't find it fair when we'd be lying in bed and he would rub my abs or kiss my pecs like he wanted every inch of me. It was like he was seeing how far he could go without me reacting. He was doing it now but I ignored him and rolled over.

"What's wrong baby?" He whined.

"Nothing, just drop it." I muttered.

"What did I do?" He said upset.

"Are you serious?" I sat up, "I'm trying my best to treat you right, but every time I get a little carried away, you pull back and shut me out. It's like I have to be there for you in every way, but when it comes to me, it's like you refuse."

"I said I wasn't ready for sex."

"I know, but it doesn't help when you constantly tease me. You only let me go so far and it's frustrating that I… ugh, just never mind." I stood up and walked to the door, "I'm going for a run."

"Jacob!"

I ignored his plea. I couldn't handle dealing with a relationship I wasn't even sure we had, let alone with pack duties. It was these times I just wanted to flea. What the hell was wrong with me? I know I can be an asshole when I want to be, but I've changed from a couple months ago. It almost felt like I wasn't loveable. None of it seemed fair. First I lost Seth, now it felt like I was losing Peter. I could go back and apologize, but that's all I seemed to be doing.

It was time for them to.

**Collin's POV**

I couldn't exactly pinpoint the location, but it was beautiful. I felt free and content. Why I was here, I hadn't a clue. I was sure that this could be a heaven, another dream of a sanctuary that I've been hoping for. Upon the horizon, the sun peaked over the distant mountains. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the day was settling causing a cool breeze to permeate across the small meadow.

This place looked nothing like home, but it felt like a place I would want to call home. The tall grass covered the land with various colors and varieties of flowers. Purple, yellow, and white danced across the tops as the wind blew. The trees danced in sync, and the sounds of birds chirping could be heard in a distance. In the center of the meadow was a massive boulder.

Being alone here felt right. Finding comfort on a solid surface seemed impossible, but I soon found myself sighing in relief as I planted myself on the smoothest part of the rock.

"Kind of thought I'd find you here." I was startled by a low chuckle.

Behind me stood Quil, still with a big smile and a blanket to offer for us to sit upon. I couldn't help but smile as he spread the blanket out on the rock and sat beside me. His massive arm wrapped around my shoulder as he kissed my temple. The thing is, I didn't really care that it was just us, and for once I didn't feel guilty for finding comfort in his embrace. I just knew that I desperately needed his warmth.

We sat in silence, watching the sun fall upon the peaks of the distant mountains. I found myself moving closer into his hold as he held on a little tighter. He smelled of the forest, rich and fresh. I couldn't help but giggle at just how happy I was at the moment. He joined in cluelessly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "this just feels right."

"I agree."

"Where are we anyways?" I took a quick scan of the place again, "it seems nowhere close to La Push."

"I'm not sure, I think it's a place that you find safe." He said.

"How did I find it then?"

"You didn't." He said, "It found you."

I didn't care to question it anymore; it just seemed pointless to wonder why I was happy all of the sudden. I had to be satisfied with what little time of glee came with this.

It seemed that everything we faced was forgotten. It was just Quil, and I and even though Embry came to mind, Quil seemed to fill the void of loneliness at the moment. This place, and being with Quil, lifted whatever worries I burdened long enough for me to actually be thankful for the moment.

"I'm going to miss this." He muttered.

I looked up at him questionably. "Miss what?"

"This," He looked depressed, "holding you, having an opportunity to tell you every morning that I love you, telling you just how much I care for you before you go to sleep, it just seems limited."

"What are you talking about Quil?" I puzzled.

"Nothing." He chuckled wiping the tear that was falling down his cheek. It worried me now.

"Where are you going Quil?" I asked. It really felt like he was saying goodbye to me.

"Nowhere." He pulled me in closer. "Right now it's just us."

In an instant, the mood seemed to change, and it scared me. Quil just smiled while he stared straight ahead, and he didn't seem to have a care in the world. I tried to comprehend just exactly what he was talking about, but nothing came to mind. He remained silent, and I continued to worry.

"Mom and dad always said to live life to the fullest, and appreciate those who come into your life. I appreciate you." He smiled again, "I appreciate everyone who came into my life. I don't regret a thing."

"You make it sound like you're leaving." I mumbled.

"…"

"Are you?" I stared at him puzzled, now worried.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure yet Collin. It's hard to tell right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." He shrugged again, "just know that you have to get through this, for Embry. And the pack, if I don't make it, you have to be there for them."

"Quil? You're scaring me." I stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Collin, but I'm fighting just as much as you are, you can get through this, I'm not sure if I can." He pulled me in for a hug.

I had no clue what he was talking about. But I didn't want to let him go. Could this be the last time I held him? Could be the last time I spoke to him? What is it that is so drastic that he had to leave? Was he going to actually leave me?

Before I could ask any of the questions, it felt, as the world around me was fading and Quil with it. As much as I screamed and begged for him to stay, nothing seemed to work. His face was slowly vanished from sight and another pain lingered. My body began to pulse, like I was ready to phase. It looked as if I was in a dark place.

I clutched onto my midsection as it felt if my insides were caving in. My head ached; my whole body began to heat in a breakneck pace. As much as I screamed for help, no one came to my aid. I felt lost and hurt. That was until I began to see a light burning brighter in my peripheral vision. It became more noticeable as I came closer, and in moments, my eyes shot opened.

I was in my room, shrieking from the pain that vacated my entire body. It took me a bit to notice my mom and Embry sitting next to me, now panicking as they raced around to attach a bag to the machine I was connected to. Even though my vision was blurry and my body hurt like hell, they tried calming me.

It took Embry and now Seth who came in a second after that to hold me down. Whatever they did, didn't seem to help one bit. My side hurt, my body seemed to be way overheated as it felt like I was thrown into a furnace. I was crying for anyone to relieve the pain, but nothing, and I mean nothing seemed to help.

"Why is he still feeling the pain mom?" Seth practically shouted.

"It's the aftershock of the attack." She said calmly. "Once the morphine kicks in, the pain should subside. It's like a person in a car accident, their body remains sore until the body slowly recovers."

"Collin? Collin?" It was Embry now by my side, rubbing a wet cloth on my head as I still struggled from Seth and now Brady's hold. "I'm here, I'm here, you'll be okay. Just stay strong love, stay strong."

His words seemed to calm me a little, and everyone else seemed to help a little. It took awhile though for the pain to be tolerable. What seemed to be hours, my breaths seemed to calm as well as everyone in the room. They all seemed to be ecstatic that I was now awake, and everything began to slowly come back to me.

We were attacked, and I barely made it out.

"Quil?" I shot up faster than I should have, causing another pain to shoot up my side. I collapsed back on the bed only to hear my mom telling me to take it slow. "Is he okay."

"He's still alive son," my mom began to rub my forehead, "he's in critical condition still, but it looks as he will pull through."

"Are you sure?" I sobbed.

"Quil is a strong young man Collin, have faith in him." She kissed my temple.

"Can I see him?" I cried.

"Soon honey," she smiled, "but first, you have to let your body catch up, then when you're strong enough, you can see him. I'll make sure of it."

Her assurance did help a little, but I was still worried for him, and hardly noticing that Embry was still in the room. I reached my hand out slowly as he took hold of it and kissed the back of my hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Embry cooed, "you had me worried."

"I'm sorry," I said saddened.

"Nonsense Collin," He kissed my hand again, "your dad wants to see you now, and after that rest up, we'll be close by."

After dad hugged me and thanked the gods I was okay, he told me he would no longer force me to make the decision between Embry and Quil. When Quil would make it out of the comma, he said he hopes I give them both a chance. Something I would have never expected from him. Then there was Seth, Leah and Brady that told me how happy they were that I was okay, Brady telling me he would kick my ass himself if I scared him like that again, and of course Leah threatening to hurt him if he ever touched me. Talk about old times with the siblings.

So, after everyone came to visit, mom urged me to get some rest and her and Embry would continue to watch over me carefully. I figured that after sleeping for so long that I wouldn't be tired, but I was exhausted.

So sleep took over.

**A/N: I was going to do an alternative ending, but it didn't seem right. As the matter of Quil, that's really up to you readers. So I hope you're still with me. Quick question before I go, how do you picture Wyatt or Peter, is there an actor that comes to mind when you read about them? Let me know, I'd love to hear it.**

**As always, my shout outs to the reviewers of the last chapter. ****Qahla Kwoli****, ****dark-magician100****, ****Romancing the boys****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****HawkeyeFan1311****, ****Lovergyul****, ****lette2001****, ****darkly0divine****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****WolfPacFaan****, ****ant1gon3****, ****chupito13****, ****SoundShield11****, ****GoinnGaGa****, ****Romancegeek13****, ****Jake's Pup****, ****TheAceofSpades03****, ****Takerslady****, ****consumedly****, ****and guest. Also, thanks to those who have alerted and favoriting this story. Especially those who have favorited me as an author, I appreciate that the number keeps climbing.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm not sure if I took a step too soon with this story, so I'll let you be the judge. You'll find out after Jared's POV. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**Seth's POV**

After thanking Casey and Elias for assisting us in the fight, it was there time to go home. Eli gave his last words of advice to us before he left; reminding us to not be afraid of something that is so simple. Then also mentioning that we would need to be here for Collin as much as possible. It took all of us to have a rude awakening to realize that Collin was in fact in love with both Embry and Quil. And dad telling us not to be so hard on our little brother.

Lesson learned by Collin. You can tell your mind to stop loving someone, but your heart always wins. Sounds like some sad line from some Disney cartoon, but in fact true.

So as we said our goodbyes to the Mackenzies, they went back home back up north. Once we were able to settle a few things, we spoke to Carlisle and his family. Thankfully no further conflicts arose and they agreed that it would be only fair. I did thank him more than enough for saving my brother, and apologized that we couldn't come up with a better conclusion, but her understood fully that I was looking out for my people and my family.

Sam was right about territories being tightened after the attack. It was up to Billy and my dad to speak to the other tribes about making sure that if another pack were to arise, we'd work together to find them to get rid of them. For the future of any other submissives, and for us at the moment.

We could simply void this, but I was afraid. It seemed that fears continued to impale me. I wanted to give myself to Sam, but I didn't want to submit to him. It was a commitment, and I wasn't sure at the age of eighteen, I wanted to bind by his side for the rest of my existence. It was like the wedding jitters almost, like I was afraid that it wouldn't work out in a couple years. We could grow tired of each other and I didn't want that.

It helped to think about Collin most of the time to free my mind from my mental and sexual frustrations. I knew I wanted Sam in every way, but I would push it aside to help my brother. His recovery was now evolving and his body was beginning to return to normal. Though he was sore from time to time, he was now able to walk to the room across to see Quil, of course with Embry's help.

But Collin seems to be falling apart more emotionally. It all seemed to be a bad idea to even let him see Quil in such a fashion, but my brother insisted, and now I think he regrets it. Even though Quil is stable, it seems that he's not getting any closer to recovering. Which even has his parents even more worried.

It was kind of hard to explain to his mom and dad to what Quil really was, even if Quil's grandpa was there to help us. But we had to give a plausible explanation to why their son was mangle by the neck. Quil's father understood, but his mom didn't want to believe it until we told her that it's his wolf genes that are helping him pull through. She remained along Quil's side since. After finding out that Collin was the one Quil wouldn't stop talking about before, they had the opportunity to get to know each along with Quil's dad. They were surprised at first to know that their son was interested in another boy, but they've always been known to love a person for who they were, and their son was no different.

To comfort Quil's parents, my mom would help her say a prayer everyday to bring Quil back to us, and like I said Collin and Embry wouldn't leave Quil's side.

"Seth?" I turned to find Sam standing at the door leaning against the frame.

I was in the kitchen doing the dishes. I'm not a big fan of sitting around chanting a prayer. I have faith, but I couldn't bring myself to sit in one spot for so long being hypnotized by my mom's voice.

"Can we talk?"

I wasn't sure what it was about, but I dried my hands off and followed him out the door, telling Brady I'd be back as he laid on the couch with Paul watching some show on TV. It didn't seem that something was wrong, and I couldn't pick up any vibes that something was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Seth." He chuckled, pulling me into a hug as we stood on the porch. "I just missed you."

"Well, you need to take a break from patrols Sam." I rubbed my cheek against his bare chest as his arms wrapped a little tighter around my shoulders.

"I got to make sure you are all safe. Besides, it's giving me the opportunity to re-vamp my friendship with Jared. I haven't been that fair with him lately with him being with Wyatt." He chuckled.

"No, you haven't." I teased.

"Are you mad at me?" I kind of was expecting something like this, but I hoped it wouldn't feel like I was. I shook my head. "I feel like I did something wrong seeing how you don't even come close to me. I'm not one to complain, and you know it, but I miss holding you."

"I'm sorry Sam," I tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "But I'm just trying to be there for my brother I've become inconsiderate to your feelings."

"…"

"I feel like I'm pulling away from everyone, and I'm not liking it. Of course, each for its own reason, but I should 't be doing it to you, especially when you never ask for anything in return."

"I don't want anything in return…" He pulled back, "is that what you think? That I want you to give yourself to me."

"…" Now I was speechless.

Was I that much of an open-book that Sam knew exactly what I was feeling. Did I have it written on my face?

"Look Seth." He lifted my chin with his thumb to look into his eyes. "I want to make this clear, out in the open. I'm not with you for your body, I with you for this…" he lifted my hand and placed it on my chest under his, "I'd do anything to make sure that no one ever breaks it, including me."

"Forgive me for forgetting."

"Forgiven."

**Jared's POV**

What the hell was I thinking? I just got Sam's approval, and I was already moving in on Wyatt like he was a piece of meat. I didn't want him thinking that I was just with him for the sex, or the lack thereof. But I found myself weak to resist, especially when he was so lenient on getting my zipper and button undone on my cutoffs.

Sam and Emily were in Forks with Seth and Leah to get more groceries, so Wyatt came up with the idea to come to my house when my mom was at work. The thing about my mom, she now knew what I was after she found out Quil and Collin came back hurt. She was okay with it, and became even more ecstatic when someone let it slip that there was still a possibility of her becoming a grandmother.

It was only in her nature to help after that. Her working at the medical center along with Sue, she would make sure that the medical supplies became accessible for the Clearwaters and the Atearas. So this was the reason she was gone too today, she had to go to Forks as well to pick up more supplies.

Which led me to my room with Wyatt pulling down my jean shorts. I tried resisting at first, but once Wyatt took hold of my shaft, I lost it. My body quivered to his warm touch, and goose bumps raced up my body once his lips touched the tip as he licked the precum at the tip of my cock. He engorged as much as he could, making my back arch and me cuss a moan foolishly. My hands slid through his scalp, tightening my hold on his hair as he began to bob up and down.

The slurping noises sent me over the edge; making my toes curl and my body tighten, as I was already ready to release my seed in his wet cavern. He let go, letting a cold breeze blow over my wet cock, he surprised me by pulling back to take his clothes off. Even though the room was dim, I could see every inch of his beautiful body. Never in my life I thought I could be so lucky. And as quick as he was, he was ready to get on top of me raw, but I had to stop him.

"Babe, not so fast." I held him by the hips, pulling him closer to me to see he looked disappointed. "I have to prepare you so I don't tear your insides."

"How do you know this?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Paul. I knew him and Brady have done it more than once, so I asked him." I explained reaching over to the nightstand to pull out the lube in my drawer. "Lay down Wyatt."

He did as I commanded and laid on his back as I spread his legs. I brushed my hands up and down his body making him shiver from the touch. I wanted the moment to last, so I began placing butterfly kisses up and down his chest. But the lust was getting the best of me. I slathered my fingers with the slippery substance before pressing my index finger against his beautiful bottom. My finger easily slid in, causing him to flinch for a moment before nodding for me to continue. It took every ounce of my strength now not to shove my fingers in vigorously just so I could enter him, I had to take this as slow as possible so my wolf wouldn't take over an hurt him.

After the second and third finger glided in and out, he was begging me for more, to enter him already. I didn't hesitate. Lifting myself up to rest between his legs, I slipped a condom over my erection, then slicking my dick with more lube before I pressed the head of my erection to his entrance. Slowly, my cock disappeared inside of him. The feeling was sensational, almost too good to be true. Finally balls deep, I held it for a moment, struggling not to pull out and shove back in, I let him adjust to the invasion.

His hips began to rock with me. I pulled out with the head of my dick still in him, then pushed in painfully slow, trying my best to hold my composure so not hurt him or let my wolf to take control. The motion picked up while he took hold of me, his hands on my back as they slid down to my ass, pulling me closer as he moaned into my ear. The bed creaked under us, somehow encouraging me to even move faster and harder just as Wyatt pleaded me to.

Our movements became sloppy, bodies sweaty, breaths panting unevenly. I moved my hand in between us, forgetting to pleasure him as well, I wrapped my fingers around his member and giving it a jerking motion as it synced with my thrusts. I couldn't even speak a proper vocabulary; cursing every word I could think of, telling Wyatt how good he felt wrapped around me.

That's when my wolf took over. I was screwed.

Without warning, my canines pierced his salty skin between his head and shoulder, leaving a mark on his neck. His blood was alluring, and he showed no sign of pushing me away. Just as I licked the wound, my thrusts came harder and faster, making me ride out the longest orgasm I had ever experienced.

It was then I realized what I did. And I hated myself for it. I marked Wyatt without his permission. I collapsed on top of him, my cock deflating slowly as I pulled out of him. I was ashamed to look at him. I knew what I had done, and I don't think Wyatt would be too pleased with me.

"That was amazing…" he panted, his hands gliding up and down my sweaty back.

"I'm sorry Wyatt." I apologized, kissing his wound.

"For marking me?" He asked like the question was almost rhetorical. "Jared, I'm fine with it. I knew it would eventually happen."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked like a lost puppy.

"God no." He giggled. "Besides, I would rather it be you than anyone else."

"What about Sam? He's going to hang me once he sees it." I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"It's fine Jared. I know Sam will be upset at first, but he has to accept that we have a bond just like him and Seth. He'd be a hypocrite if he tried to separate us."

"I don't want to lose you now that I have you." Damn, I really did sound like a pup.

"You wont." He assured. "I promise."

"I love you Wyatt."

"I love you too."

**Paul's POV**

Brady seemed more relieved to find out of his brother's speedy recovery, but now it was just Quil. Brady hadn't really had the chance to know him, but I did. Quil is like a brother to me, and I know how dedicated and passionate of life Quil can be. It just didn't seem like Quil to give up, but with the constant reminders of him not making any progress, just shakes me up a little. Quil was never a quitter, and we all knew that.

It helped to avoid the Clearwater residence and often as possible, but Brady has been the main reason I needed to tolerate the place. Quil's parents requested to move him to their place, but moving him right now would be too risky according to Jared's mom, so Quil remained in Brady's bed while Brady and I stayed at my place.

After Sam and Seth giving us shit for having sex, it seemed brushed off after that. Brady and me, being stubborn as we were known for, argued that they could place the alpha order on us, but that didn't mean we wouldn't make their lives a living hell. Brady's idea of course. He already had it planned out if Seth tried to forbid us to see each other. But after the brief argument, his parents and the pack didn't mind that Brady stayed with me for now.

Living with Brady didn't seem as phenomenal as I thought it would be, and it bothered me. I mean, I barely see him here, and I can't blame him. Me with my patrols and him helping his family, we were in and out of the house constantly at different times. It almost felt as if we were a married couple striving to keep the relationship alive. Most times we'd get home too late to even actually make love, and I missed him. I think this is why Sam and Seth were okay with it; they knew we'd fall into this rut. They both seemed to be the biggest hypocrites I knew. Sam didn't like the fact that Jared was with Wyatt and went to all costs to keep them separate, and Seth nagged on Brady for moving too quickly with me.

"I'm back!" Like clockwork, Brady walked in exactly at 11:40pm. "Paul?"

"In here," I shouted, not caring to move from the couch.

"What you watching?" I hadn't noticed he came in the living room, but he laid beside me again like the usual.

"Nothing really? Just relaxing."

"Were you here the whole time." He barely mumbled.

"Yeah," I murmured, "I figured I'd catch some z's before my patrol at 6 in the morning."

"I think I want to start on patrols again," he rested his head partially on my shoulder and chest. "I can't handle being home when Quil is in so much pain, I pity my brother and him. Collin looks just so lost."

"I hear ya." I nodded.

He fell asleep there again, and I carried him to our bed. It's still strange to say it, but it sounded so damn right when I said it. Before Brady even got here, I never saw myself settle for anyone, but once he arrived, I was ready to drop the entire world just to be with him. I actually began to picture a future with him, marriage and a bunch of babies with maybe a bigger house if he wanted it.

But in came the decision I was supposed to be making soon, my parent's family business, whether I wanted to sell it or take over. I knew it would only legitimize a foundation for me and Brady, but I worry that I'm not smart enough to actually run the thing. I'm planning on still asking Brady if he's willing to help me with it, but I just couldn't grow the balls to bring it up again. A part of me thought that Brady might think that this is just a fling, that he didn't want to fully dedicate himself to me like I wanted to him, that he'd think I'd be ready to leave the first chance I had. But it's so far from that.

Once again, I woke up and left for patrols as Brady headed to his parents house.

I found it strange how this attack from the alphas change a lot with the pack, some of us grew closer, but most drifted apart. To me, it felt like we hadn't met as much as we used to. Those that made an appearance in my everyday agenda were Sam, Jared, and Brady, the others I had hardly seen.

Patrols didn't even seem necessary anymore. Well at the moment. We haven't come across a leech since the attack of Peter, and all the wolves in the shape shifting community refused to leave their lands as well as keeping their perimeters guarded to the par.

Then there was the drama of Jacob and his sub Peter. He came bitching to us last night that Peter is driving him crazy. I hardly paid attention, but for some reason Peter was the exact opposite of who he was. In the beginning Jake was fawning over the pup, telling us how glad he was to find him, but now he was just annoying me. Usually you look for the exact opposite in a person because in some sort of bullshit way, you complete each other. I don't know, I read it somewhere.

In all of his attempts to actually get advice from Jared, Sam and I, all we could tell him is that maybe this was just to test his patience. We all knew that me and Jake had a short fuse, and there are times Brady drives me crazy with his sarcastic remarks, but I'll be damned if it wasn't such a turn on for me. Trying to help Jake out somewhat, I told him that Peter is fragile; he needs comforting, not some guys racing at the first moment to stick his dick in him. Sure I said it bluntly, but the point was laid across perfectly for him.

It was just matter of Jake listening to me now.

**Jacob's POV**

I apologized, though I seen no reason, I did. I can be stubborn, I know that, but my alpha genes seem to get the best of me in the worst situations. I have to give credit to Peter though, he seems to understand that, but he never lets me use that as an excuse.

I decided that I would at least take him on a date, he at least deserved that. I knew I had to be on my best behavior if I wanted to get the chance to know him properly. But it felt as if I was at square one again. I mean, the rest of the pack was dating their subs, but I was still trying to woo Peter to my side. He didn't exactly officialize the status of me being his boyfriend, nor did I, and here I wanted sex already.

I had to start from the beginning. As much as I hated every bit of it, I had to for the sake of actually moving forward with Peter. Which meant getting to know how he grew up, if he had any siblings, his favorite song, his favorite movie, his pet peeve, and anything else I could think of.

"Wow, that's a lot of questions." He giggled.

His hand was in mine across the small table. I decided to bring him to some spaghetti restaurant in Forks. I smile as his bashfully looked at his food and took a drink of his ice water before continuing.

"I grew up downtown from here, as you probably know." His expression changed, "I wouldn't exactly call my childhood blessed. It has many flaws that I had chosen to keep to myself, but since you're asking…"

"You don't need to if it's a difficult discussion Pete." I rubbed his palm with my thumb.

"Pete?" He smiled, "No, I kind of want to." He shifted and thanked the waiter for the water refill, "my mom has never been the supportive type, and growing up with her hardly around, I've grown accustomed to it. Not once had she showed up for any of my Christmas plays, or one of my baseball games. Of course it was just her and me, she hadn't told me that I was part Quileute until the first nations councilor let it spill during one of our meets. I found out my dad, ironically, Peter Ateara had a one-night stand with my mother, and refused to father me, then calling my mom a cheap mistake. I guess my mom blamed me after that. But after my thirteenth birthday, Peter decided that he wanted to get to know me, and now I know why. I was supposed to become a wolf."

"I see." I murmured.

"But long story short, the moment Peter came back into my life was the same time that he died. Heart attack I was told." He said now saddened. "I was actually looking forward to it, and over the month I knew him, I was beginning to like him ever more than my mom. During the wake, my mother refused my permission to attend the funeral, and that was the last of me knowing of my heritage. My mom was pretty upset with me that I was in contact with him, and after that, she cared less of my existence. But a month after that, I thought I was having growing pains as well as a constant fever that I was afraid I'd never get rid of. I phased, panicked, then fled to the forest in hopes to find away to change back, or if I could."

"Sam had that problem, he was the first of us to phase." I admitted.

"Yeah, he told me." He took another drink. "I didn't think I'd reach anything far more dangerous than another wolf, but I was proven wrong. When the three vampires approached me, I knew something was wrong with them. I knew something was off. First was the moment they weren't intimidated by an oversized wolf such as myself. Second were their pale faces as well as their greyish silver eyes that screamed dangerous. Carlisle told me that those of that color are the ones who usually fed of shape shifters, apparently once their bodies adjust to our blood cell count, they crave for nothing more. Unfortunately I was their next target if it hadn't been for the pack. I owe my life to Collin and Jared."

I hadn't really said anything else, but I did move my chair closer to his to hold him a bit closer.

"I'm sorry I can be so difficult to deal with Jacob." He apologized. "I'm just not used of the attention, I've adjusted to the brutality of life, and when you actually show me affection, I curl up into my shell in hopes the moment would pass for the next time you'd get upset."

I was crushed by his words. He preferred me to act like a complete asshole to him because his mother did the same. I hadn't felt more selfish in my life. "You shouldn't have to apologize for anything Peter." I ran my large hand through his scalp, then kissing his forehead. "I should be saying sorry for pushing you. I know I have a temper, and you are the last person in this world that should be at the other end of my conflicts. I just… I know it's a poor excuse, but I'm trying to control myself. I'm not perfect, but I'll try to be for you."

"I'm the only child." He giggled again, I gave him a puzzled look, "to answer your other questions, I don't really have a favorite song or movie seeing how I've never owned a CD or a TV. My pet peeves are people who are always late, racism and discrimination to those who believe a man shouldn't love another man or a woman to another woman. But I do enjoy your company."

Now I laughed. It wasn't to be rude, but the fact that he was being honest, that he felt the same way I did. I pulled him in for a hug and kissed him again on the forehead. Even though we received a lot of questionable looks, we brushed it off and asked for the bill.

Of course I paid for the date, and that earned me a kiss from him.

**Embry's POV**

It was my duty to help Sue change Quil's bandages on his neck. Slowly the wounds were closing, and it seemed that his wolf was doing everything in its power to rebuild what it could. What was mangled was now a thin exposure of flesh along the large veins, and the skin was beginning to grow back. It still looked distorted, but it was a lot better than before. So under Sue's orders, she was sure that his body would make a full recovery eventually, it just meant that he couldn't put much strain to his neck, and that meant he was to remain on bed rest after he would wake up for his neck to strengthen.

I knew he would pull through, but Collin was still unsure. It took every ounce of my strength, mentally and physically; to assure Collin of Quil's recovery would bring him back to us.

Every night Collin would curl up beside me on the lazy-boy that the guys placed next to Quil's bed, and every night Collin would cry himself to sleep. At first I would cry with him because it was hard to handle, but now I would lay with him to comfort him as much as possible. There wasn't really much more I could do than I was now.

Some nights Collin would stay up with me and talk, but it was rare. I think me just being here was enough, at least I was hoping. But I found out that Collin was able to see Quil, mentally, but it was still something. It kind of bothered me over the conversation he had with Quil, not the fact that they were kind of pouring their hearts out to each other, but the fact that Quil was pretty much readying himself to leave us. That sent chills up my spine. I knew how strong a vision was, and if Quil meant what he said, then there were times I wasn't even sure if he'd return.

I had to say I was still feeling lost. Like a piece of me was missing. Collin filled some of the void, but I was starting to believe that Quil was the other part that wasn't there. Could I be falling in love with my best friend too? I hadn't expected it to be more when Quil came to me with his proposal in sharing Collin, but now it seemed to be the right reasons for it as I continued to worry about him. I guess in a way, the three of us were meant for each other.

"You boys hungry?" Harry asked from the door, Collin still asleep on my chest. I shook my head not to wake Collin.

"Call me if you need me." I nodded in agreement.

It seemed I was left with my thoughts a lot. I hoped that Collin would be more open with me, but I couldn't stress him out with more than he could handle. I just wanted everything back to normal.

I figured I'd let sleep take over seeing how I couldn't do much more.

But that was until the silent shrieks and gasps for air alerted me to stand quickly.

"SUE? I NEED YOUR HELP!"

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter was meant to begin with the sub's POV's and continue with the rest, but for some reason I began writing in Jared and Paul's POV, so I just continued with it. The next will definitely begin with Collin's POV. So please, review.**

**Shout outs for the last chapter. ****dark-magician100****, ****Ratts****, ****NeverAsItSeems****, ****Lovergyul****, ****ant1gon3****, ****Romancing the boys****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****SoundShield11****, ****lette2001****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****GoinnGaGa****, ****Aki-chan26****,**** darkly0divine****, ****R10268****, ****Jake's Pup****, and Guest. I say it over and over, but I mean it when I say that I appreciate everyone's input, even if it is just to PM me.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

_**P.S. Before I go, I want to give my recommendations to a few good stories and the authors that continue to a great job entertaining us. Pools Of Silver by Romancing The Boys, Moonlight & I'm sorry by darkly0divine, Healing a Damage Soul & United We Fall by Hank's Lady. Of Course I could go on and on, but that can wait for the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I want to make this clear seeing how most of the readers had forgotten, IMPRINTING, does not exist in this fic. What has been built between the pairs is all on their own, except for the fact of attraction between subs and doms, but hardly. **

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**Collin's POV**

My heart stopped the moment his did. It felt as if I was stuck between two plains, the good and bad, succumbed to remain on the neutral universe where love and life hadn't existed. Time froze once again. My breaths faltered. The pain now subsided. My body went numb, like I was paralyzed. In shock and detached from reality.

But when was the last time I had actually made some sort of communication with those around me? I couldn't find it in me to say anything. It was like I remained at mute because I no longer knew the circumstances of my best friend. I was pushed out of the room, forced to wait with the others to find out if Quil was okay. It was torture.

Shouting could be heard from Embry, Leah and my mom from the other side of the door, and all I wanted to do was run in there and tell them to keep their voices down around Quil. It didn't help much that his parents were running in and out of the room too, following my mom's orders to retrieve whatever she needed. I knew I shouldn't have been upset about everyone who was permitted to be by Quil's side, and I was succumbed to stay under the watchful eye of my brother Brady and my dad. It was horrible to say the least.

What I'm sure was minutes that passed, seemed like hours as the clock's second-hand dragged slowly over the numbers. And still no word. I wasn't even aware of what was taken place before my mom ordered Embry to bring me out of the room. I walked out blind. Forced out without a word of comfort.

"I can't take this." For the first time in weeks, I fled for the door and headed out. Anything to get away from the pain.

"Collin?" My dad called.

I didn't reply, and I was hoping that they would get the clue that I needed to be alone before I broke down hopelessly in front of them.

I didn't want anyone to see me as weak.

**Seth's POV**

Over the past couple months; we've changed drastically, especially Collin. By the time I reached the house, it took them awhile to let me know that Collin wasn't actually in the room with the rest of the crowd, that in fact he left about ten minutes before Sam and I returned from patrol.

There wasn't much we could do with Quil but wait it out, but I knew I had to be there for my brother, but dad argued with me that he needed this. I kept thinking that no one should be alone in a time like this. He needed comfort.

"That's all he's been getting lately Seth, sometimes it helps just to get angry." My dad continued, "he needs this time alone to ventilate."

"But what if he hurts himself?" I panicked.

"You're brother is much smarter than that. You have to trust that he needs to cry. He needs to clear his mind from this. Just let him recover in his own way." Dad argued. "Collin is a strong young man, and we all know it. I know my son Seth, and you should know that your brother wouldn't bring self-infliction upon himself; he's too kind-hearted to hurt us in such a way. Trust me when I say that Collin will break the ice."

"Seth, you have to listen to him." Sam held onto me. "We all know that Collin worked too hard to get where he's at just to end it. It's going to help him to let it all out. He knows what he's doing."

I wanted to doubt them. I wanted to run after Collin and tell him that I will always be there for him no matter what, but I knew he knew that I was. I just hated to see him so sad. It made me want to shake Quil out of his comma. Anything to make this better.

"Where's Collin?" Leah asked.

"He left." Dad replied.

"What do you mean he left? Where'd he go?" She panicked.

"He's fine Leah, he just needed to let some steam off." Dad explained. "What's wrong?"

"Quil's now sedated, it seems to be the same situation as Collin." Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, "he's slowly waking up, but he's far too drugged up to know where he is."

"So he's coming around though?" Jared asked.

"His recovery will now be a bit faster, but this will be the most difficult leg of the healing process." Mom explained, now entering the room. "He's going to be very emotional and he might have a change with his personality."

"What do you mean?"

"Depression will hit him. We need to understand him, especially Collin and Embry." Mom continued, "Who's to say how the boy will handle it. Right now though, the morphine seems to be helping."

"Is this where his wolf genes should start kicking in again?" Brady asked.

"It should, but right now we're unsure. Embry is with him right now talking to him, giving him some sort of a reminder where he is." Mom spoke, "he'll eventually come around, I'm sure of it now."

**Brady's POV**

It was a big relief to know Quil was going to be fine. I knew the anxieties of it and its effect on Paul. Though the wolf wouldn't admit it, I knew he worried about his pack brother. I haven't been supportive as much I liked for Paul, my family needed me, and I have the tendency to forget that Paul needs me just as much.

On the topic of my family, dad decided to make the move here official. He was returning to Seattle with Leah, Seth and Sam to bring the last of our things here, which meant that we would be definitely starting our final year here in a couple years, leaving the decision of what we wanted to do after we graduated.

Which left my future in the open for discussion for Paul and me. I do want a future with him, I know that now, but we lack the trust in each other. It feels as if we are preparing ourselves to fail each other, and I knew that we needed to talk about it, it's just we didn't seem to have the time for it. We were both patrolling now, and since both Paul and I had sex, then Jared and Wyatt, we were separated during the schedules.

I would've been pissed off with Sam and Seth, but it was under our parent's orders. Mom was furious when she found out, and refuses to be a grandmother before we had the chance to finish our school. This also brought up second thoughts of her and dad letting me live with Paul, or even Sam staying the night with Seth. It felt as if they didn't trust us.

But like most things lately, the idea of it was ignored, and I was actually okay with it. One argument with my parents was enough, and after that, they both dropped it. Which is why I asked both Sam and Seth if Paul and me could take the day off to figure things out for each other before it got out of hand. Before I lost the one person in my life that helped it make sense. Gladly, they permitted it.

Which is why we sat here, in silence. I didn't know how to start the conversation, and it seemed that he was afraid to.

"Look Paul, I know we haven't been there for each other lately." It frustrated me that I couldn't find the right words to say, and I didn't want him to think I wanted to break up with him, "but I want to change that, but we have to discuss a few things first."

"I know." He muttered, reaching across the table to grab my hands.

"The living situation, do you really want me here?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." He admitted.

"Good," I smiled, "I didn't want it to come off as I was intruding. It felt like I was just moving in without your permission."

"You didn't."

"So what are we, are we boyfriends?" If it meant we were living with each other, than I had to know. We in fact did have sex, but I didn't want us to be some fling. I need confirmation.

"I always thought we were," he smirked. "Look B, there are a lot of things we haven't discussed, and I just want this all out in the open." I nodded. "First things first. We're a couple, I don't want it any other way, and we can only go up from here. Secondly, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, I need you to know that now. It took me awhile to realize it, but it's what I want, and I'm hoping you feel the same?" I nodded with a smile. "Good, and last, I want to take care of you, I want to know why you're feeling sad, I want to be the reason you're smiling, I want to be everything you hoped for, I want a life spent with you and only you. I want to marry you one day, and I'll find away to make it official, I want to get to know you and you're family. I want them to trust me to know that I WILL NEVER break your heart. And I want you to realize that it's okay for me to be just that."

"Really?"

"I meant everything I said Bray, and I will continue to live by those words until the day I die." He stood up, pulling me with him to hold me. "I'm not perfect, but I'm perfect for you just as you are for me."

I was speechless. I hadn't expected him to spill everything, and I'm happy he did. "Thanks Paul," I reached up to kiss him, "I needed that."

"Anything for you Bray," he held on tighter, "there's one thing I need to ask you though."

"What?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I plan to take over my dad's business, but I don't want to do it unless I'm sure you'll be there to help me with it." He said quickly. "Look B, I know it's a lot to ask from you, but I want it to be ours, not just mine, but ours. I can't do it without you."

"But what can I do?" I puzzled.

"Just be there." He chuckled. "You always forget that you're probably the smartest person I know."

"So, are you saying that I'll be there to clean up the messes you make?" I teased.

"That too." He laughed, and then kissed me, "so will you help me with it. Can I tell them yes, that WE, will take over?"

"But what about my schooling, I want to finish high school at least." I asked.

"Well, Emily already has offered to help and training you until the time comes." He replied. "I want to see you graduate too."

"Okay," I smiled foolishly, "I'll help in any way I can."

It really did feel like such a relief to get all of the things holding us down, off of our shoulders. It was only reasonable now to actually discuss the things on our plate rather then let them get worse. Communication is the key.

After the conversation, we did what I've been waiting to do for a while. It wasn't the fact I was never in a mood, Paul always had that effect on me, even before I wanted to admit it, I've been attracted the moment he was, how did Seth say it, peacocking.

As rough as the sex was, I wouldn't want it any other way. Of course having to replace our dining table once because we got carried away, or the various amount of picture frames that would fall as we carelessly made our way to our room, we just couldn't hold anything back once we were in each other's arms. Tonight was no different, except the fact that he finally marked me.

I was his, and now he's mine.

Forever.

**Wyatt's POV**

I wore my mark proudly, and I thought Sam would understand exactly what it means, being as he marked Seth himself. But he still was upset over it. Emily was fine with it, but only after she gave me the long sex-talk about using protection and not rushing things to the point we were ready to elope. She made it clear that she wanted us to marry one day, and she's be part of the planning process. That hit me out of nowhere; we hadn't even brought the topic up of our future, just that we wanted it together.

But in the end, she was happy for us and approved of everything Jared was. I even ventilated to her just how frustrating I thought Sam was being, but she told me I had to understand that it's in Sam's nature to be protective over me, I was in fact his little brother in his eyes. It just still has taken me awhile to adjust to that.

"I don't hate Jared, Wyatt," Sam explained as he rummaged through the cupboards for something to eat. "I just wish you both would consider that I can't just turn the big brother switch off. I worry for you for all of the wrong reasons Wyatt, and I know Jared will take care of you, I just wish you both wouldn't flaunt it like it was nothing."

"Well how do you expect us to show affection for each other? In private?" I asked bluntly.

"No, that's not being fair. I just wish I could be more open-minded to it. It will take a lot out of me to adjust to him kissing you, holding you and everything else I refuse to even mention." He chuckled, which was something different, "I know I'm stubborn Wyatt, but you need to be patient with me, especially now that Seth is there to help me understand that our siblings grow up. Heck, I still get protective over Emily when a guy looks her way."

"I know Sam." I mumbled, "but you have to understand that it feels like you don't trust me whenever you get into protective mode, it upsets me especially when you and Seth can love each other so freely."

"I know, I have no excuse for that." He admitted. "It's just… please Wyatt, finish school before you decide to settle down, before you and Jared go any further."

"But what about you and Seth, he still has a year?" I complained.

"Seth and I haven't done anything…" he admitted once again, "I love Seth far too much to force him into submission. Even though I'm alpha, claiming a mate should be substantial, but not with Seth, he's entirely different. I refuse to see my self at a higher rank than him, and I'm hoping Jared feels the same way with you." I nodded. "It's in our blood to take over Wyatt, and I'm grateful that Jared has been able to hold composure, but don't test him into doing things you're not ready, at any given moment we could lose it."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Don't be," he was now sitting next to me, arm rested on my shoulder, "I'm not trying to scare you little bro, I just want you to be sure of what you're doing. Jared will wait if you ask him, I've known him long enough to know this."

"Thank Sam." I hugged him and held on tight, "for everything."

"No problem bud." He giggled. "Now, with you and Jared… I'm okay with him being here with you, and you being over his house, but please… keep my words in mind."

"I will."

I hadn't expected Sam to ever come around, and I did understand exactly what he meant. He was being a big brother, something I should know to always expect from him, but he was also being an alpha. He was reestablishing the pack back to what it was before the attack. We all felt the drastic change from it and we were all growing up way too fast from two months ago. Him and Seth were trying their best to keep us together, especially since Quil was still recovering slowly.

Another thing that made me question.

**Peter's POV**

I've seen a change in Jacob, so much. Not only is he dedicated to the pack, but also to me, especially when I hadn't expected him to. After our date, he's become more understanding of what I've been through. He even surprised me when he said he actually tried to get in contact with my mom so we could reconnect. She refused, but it was the thought that counted. And I will continue to be grateful for the efforts, big and small, that Jacob has made to progress to make me comfortable.

I did feel bad at first for trying to lay aside my discomforts to satisfy him, but he told me only when I'm ready. I guess I misjudged him.

It's another week before we return to school from the summer, and now that Billy was in the process to have me under his care until I became of age to be on my own, he registered me to take classes along with Seth, Brady, Collin and Wyatt. I had to say that I was excited to start off new, compared to last year where I was the only one making the effort to get to my classes, I was glad that Jake and Billy were there to encourage me.

Being under the same roof as Jacob, Billy was grateful that I was there. He trusted his son, therefore, from what he said, he trusted me. It was then he began telling me about the legends of how our people came to be, and the stories were just as intriguing as the history books. I became a nerd trying to read every book off of his shelf, and there were a lot, tribe related and non.

Tonight was Wyatt's and mine welcoming into the pack as well as Seth, Brady's, and Collin's return home. A lot has happened that they had forgotten that the tradition was needed. This was put into place also to help us all reconnect, and this would be the first time that Quil would be around the entire pack again. But, this time, he'd be in a wheelchair, and his speech would be limited due to his injury.

So this is the reason I was going through the various amount of clothes that Sue and Emily picked out for me. I just couldn't decide whether dress casual or just go with the shorts and muscle shirt that we were known best for. So I chose comfort.

Finally arriving at first beach with Jacob, and helping Billy out of the truck, everyone began to show up hand in hand with their mates. Sam and Seth looked happier than ever, Brady and Paul still acting as if they just began dating and flirting non-stop with each other. Jared and Wyatt still seemed questionable about even holding hands in front of us, but it took Wyatt to grab Jared's for them to settle in the crowd.

Collin, it was a big change for him to adjust to. He still was next to Embry, but they both made the effort to help Quil in his chair to wheel him down to the beach with the rest of us. The others, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, Quil's parents as well as his grandparents, Leah and Emily came after. Once the meal was served, and practically all of us gorged in the non-stop servings of food, we settled around the fire to converse.

It was actually great to hear the stories of the pack growing up here and Seattle, how Leah would always get blamed for everything Seth, Brady and Collin did. Or how Sam and Paul were partners in crime. It felt as if we were all one big family, and I had never felt the warmth of it. Jared even asked me to contribute in the tales, but I just couldn't think of something as positive as theirs.

"Jared, don't." Jacob said.

"No, it's fine Jake." I held on his hand tighter, "as most of you know, my childhood hasn't been as great as yours, but I do have a story I'd like to share." Everyone remained silent for me to continue. "My dad Peter. Even though it seemed forced, I appreciated that he was making the effort of getting to know me. He took me to an ice cream parlor in Forks, and as lame as I thought it was, now I cherish every moment. He said he always wanted a son, and he always pictured taking him to get ice cream every Saturday, taking him to his ball games, teaching him to tie his shoes, to ride a bike, to watch him grow from a boy to a man. I was upset with him for telling me this, but he apologized for not giving me the satisfaction. He said he would do it all over again if he could, then promised to always be there from then on. Sadly, that was near the last time I saw him. I do remember the last words he had said to me." I smiled, "the day he dropped me off my house, he told me that he was proud of the young man I grew up to be, not a lot of us could handle the child hood I had. With that, he hugged me, kissed my forehead and said the last four words I will forever remember. 'I love you son.'"

After explaining a bit of my background, it seemed as if they accepted me even more, I even earned a smile from my cousin Quil. I knew then and then…

I'm home.

**Collin's POV**

Quil hardly spoke, but when he did, he would tell Embry and me how grateful he was that we stayed by his side. Sometimes even whispering to both of us about how much he loved us. I think that was the hardest to deal with, knowing that Quil may be as flamboyant as I remembered him to be. That and the discovery we recently made.

His wolf gene disappeared, which meant he wouldn't be able to phase again. I thought it would have bothered him when we heard the news, but it didn't seem to faze him. I however, felt saddened that he would no longer be in the pack, that I would never see his wolf again. I think I cried enough tears for the three of us.

We hadn't known the reasons for this, but his grandfather explained that his abilities did all they could to bring him back to us; it was just up to him now to heal the rest of the way. I was happy to find out though that he would eventually learn to walk again, thanks to his healing abilities, they were still there, and that gave us hope that one day Quil would be running with us again.

"I have an announcement to make." I stood up and cleared my throat. "I know that we've been through a lot together, and you guys saving me and Quil proves a lot of it. But I made the decision that I don't think you guys would approve of, but I know I need to do this."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I made the decision along with Embry to stop phasing." It was strange to see them all gasp because of this, but it was understandable. "I feel it's only right to do this until Quil can phase again. We're doing this because Quil needs us, and I refuse to turn my back away from both of them. I hope you guys will understand that I'm willing to give up my wolf to be with Quil. To be with Embry. I feel that this was a blessing in disguise, that this was a way to test us if our bond was strong enough to get through all of this, and we refuse to fail."

"But who's to say that when Quil's wolf returns that your guys' will?" Brady asked.

"Then…" Quil sat forward. "Then, I will stop phasing with them."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Seth asked.

"More than we'll ever be." I answered, "look, I don't expect you all to understand, but you must know that I would fully support any of you if the situation was reversed. Right now, we need to rebuild our bond, and we can't do that if we're not equal."

"What about the pack, that sells us three members short?" Brady asked.

"We'll still be here to help if necessary, in which ever way possible." I said. "We're not abandoning the pack, we're taking the steps necessary to make us stronger, I have to be there for both of them."

"If necessary, we'll support you three one hundred percent," Sam stood up, Seth following with a nod. "We'll manage, just make sure you help Quil come back to the pack, it's not the same without him."

"Will do." Embry spoke.

The topic went over better than I had expected, although Brady and Jacob still were questionable, they promised to support. So after welcoming the others in the pack, they promised to host one for me when I returned.

I was actually looking forward to it.

**A/N: I know I've said that this one is about to wrap up, but I'm actually sure. I do have one last twist to add, but I'm not sure if I'll go forth with it, it depends on you guys. **

**As always, thanks to the reviewers ****Romancing the boys****, ****Aki-chan26****, ****R10268****, ****Lovergyul****, ****Romancegeek13****, ****ant1gon3****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Wolfiegirl 26****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****TotallyT****, and ****happytimez4life****.**

**Much**

**Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

_**P.S. More great fic recommendations. Master of My Soul by hopelessromantic5, The Broken Alpha by SoundShield11, and I Will Smile, But My Heart Wont by WolfPacFaan. Check those out, you wont be disappointed.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This may actually give off an Epilogue vibe, but I still have a couple chapters brewing before the actual Epilogue. So enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**Brady's POV**

Everything seemed to be coming back together now. After dad and the rest of them moved the rest of our stuff here, dad, mom and I had a heartfelt discussion. Though they haven't approved one hundred percent of me moving with Paul, they made sure that I knew where my home was, giving me a house key to remind me that I'm welcomed to their home anytime I needed it. Then of course mom balling her eyes out about how she never expected me to grow up so fast. I have to admit that I shed a tear or two, but it was expected.

Living with Paul has taken a lot of adjustments for the both of us. For example, I find it easier to wash your dish after you use it, he would rather let them pile up until it was mandatory to do them. Or for the fact that I'm not one to put my clothes in a laundry basket, I know I'm messy at times, I just prefer to pick them up from the floor when its time to wash them, he complains to me that there is a reason why there is a laundry basket in the corner of the room. I could probably come up with a few more small disagreements, but none of them strong enough to make me love the man any less.

Of course there are the best times. I didn't mind fitting into the role of cooking and keeping after us, seeing how Paul was getting into the routines of running his own business. It was a strange conversation we did have one night though, about when I was ready to step into the business with him, he mentioned that he wanted to hyphenate the business name with my last name: Lahote-Clearwater. I declined for the simple reason I hadn't planned to keep my last name for that long. It did take the big dummy a couple seconds to catch my drift when I gave the hint that I do plan to marry him someday and take his last name. It only seemed plausible.

So, now that our parents were focusing on us ending our year in success, mom was already preparing us for our tux fittings for the celebration she planned in June. It all seemed unreal how far we've come over throughout the summer, especially when it felt like a year.

Getting to know Paul more has been an adventure too. There were sad times, but most became positive when we became each other's support group. Then there was the discussion of how far we wanted to go with our relationship. It was a definite decision made when we said we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, but the idea of starting a family, it was still up in the air for me. I knew I would be the one carrying, and I did feel guilty if we decided to adopt, others wouldn't have this opportunity, it was the rarest of rarities to happen, and to have this… opportunity, when some women couldn't, did make me feel selfish. I wasn't sure when I'd be ready, but Paul seemed anxious to do so.

I believe a part of it had to do with my brother too. I didn't feel right going forth with this knowing that Collin might not get his happily ever after he had hoped for. He in fact looked forward to starting a family with his mates, but now it was limited because Quil could no longer phase as well as not wanting to rub it in Quil's face if him and Embry decided to carry. I'm sure Quil would understand, but Collin would be too stubborn to see it his way.

I like to think that I have some source of humanity to be considerate of Collin, but in a way, I wasn't being fair with Paul. Though Paul hadn't put it on my agenda, I still thought about it more than often, more than I should.

Thankfully Sam and Seth stopped hassling us about taking it slow. I was becoming seriously annoyed with them, but I think it was settled when Sam wanted to get his own place so he could prepare for Seth to move with him after graduation. I can see the man is eager to have my brother all to himself, even though he tries to act like a gentleman around him, I can still see Sam checking him out, adjusting uncomfortably when he thinks none of us are watching him. I pity the man, he must have a serious case of the blue balls, and my brother is clueless to the effect he has on him.

Then there's Wyatt. Surprisingly we have become closer; I blame it on the fact that we have every class together. That and the fact that he wasn't afraid to give into his sexual frustrations with Jared and just let the guy fuck him. Yeah, I said it as bluntly as possible, and the couple didn't hide it whenever they've seen each other. Wyatt did ask permission to move in with Jared, but they were denied on both ends. Sam and Emily wouldn't hear of it because they didn't want Emily living alone, that and Jared's mom explaining she wanted to become a grandma, but not anytime soon.

But our… friendship has developed, like I said. We do have the tendencies to start gossiping like teenage girls when it comes to our boyfriends, but thankfully one of us catches on and drops the subject. It was the last thing wanted to be labeled as, lovestruck idiots, even though I wouldn't admit it and neither would he, we were in fact. He loves his life with Jared, and I'm very satisfied with mine.

Peter is… a different story. I hadn't had the opportunities to really make an acquaintance with the pup, but I know in fact that he's a very bright student. He's helped me stay on my toes a couple of times when I was falling behind on my studies. As for him being with Jacob, is still questionable. See this is where I pity the guy, and I'm heartless to situations like this, but we all see that Jacob is still in love with Seth. Say what you want, and with the evidence of both marks claimed on Peter and Seth, we know that Jacob still wants my brother. I try not to bring the topic up to him whenever he decides to eat with us at lunch, but it seems unavoidable when he comes to us frustrated that he's worried he just might not be enough for the wolf. But he's determined. Bless the pup, he's sure that he will find a way to win over Jacob's heart, and I'm rooting for him. If I found my happiness -a sadistic, chronically illed, zombie-like individual- like myself, then someone as kind-hearted as Peter is, deserves so much better.

At least I think so.

**Collin's POV**

Sometimes I do loathe being a hopeless romantic, but most of the time I am grateful that I am. Normally, someone such as myself would just give up and act as a damsel in distress, but I refuse to act weak, especially around Quil and Embry. I know I've come too far now just to say the hell with it, I'm determined to get my happily ever after, even if it meant I had to stop phasing to do so.

It has been a difficult task thus far, mainly for Quil. I know it bothers him that he can no longer call on his wolf, I know he misses running through the forests carelessly, I know he misses the hangout sessions with the pack. I don't know if it's selfish of me to remind him of it, but it seems to keep his spirits up when I tell him that he has done this for me, and I would be forever grateful that he is my hero. Him and Embry. I promised him that I would remain by his side, that he was going to get through this, and he wouldn't need his wheel chair much longer.

Today, Embry and I decided to bring him to the shelter, in hopes that maybe him returning to do what he loved, would help him look forward to something other than being with Embry and I. He clearly stated he would have it no other way, that he wanted to be with us both, and I am forever thankful that it would be us three from now on, through thick and thin.

His mom, Rita, recently bought a van that is handicapable. The wheelchair lift came as a great virtue now that we wanted to get Quil out more often. I for one refused to let him sulk in his pain, I wanted him to recover, and he knew that I wouldn't stop at nothing to do so. He continues to thank us day in and out for supporting him, and today was kind of like a first date for all of us. Once we finish our visit to the shelter, Rita and Quil, Quil's dad decided to bring us to a fancy restaurant, just the three of us.

Finally arriving at the building, it was a sight to see just how many people depended on the resources of the shelter. People young and old lined up outside and into the building for the lunch hour. I was glad to see a smile on both Embry and Quil's face as we wheeled Quil up the sidewalk to the people. I couldn't believe how many people waved to the family, how many people knew all three of them. It didn't take long for a crowd to build around us, each and everyone of them hugging Quil and telling him how glad they were that he was okay. The alibi they gave them was the he was in a horrific car accident.

As we were ready to go into the building to help, a little girl came running towards us. She looked about five or six, dragging a woman with her from what I assumed to be her mother. She was practically shouting for Quil with a heavenly smile on her face, giggling as she begged her 'mommy' to hurry.

"Quilly…" she screamed, jumping on his lap to hug him as tight as she could.

"Olivia, be careful," the girl's mother said worried.

"Olive, my angel…" Quil chuckled, holding the girl in his arms with a big smile, "how have you been."

"Good." She hugged him again, "mommy said you got hurt, are you okay Quilly?"

"Yep, now I am," he still smiled, "have you been taking care of mommy?"

It was very touching to see them both converse, and very sweet how the little girl was concerned about Quil. Even her mother seemed to know Quil and explained how relieved she was to find out he was recovering. What came to surprise me is when she brought up the stuffed wolf she gave him, asking him if he still had it.

"No sweetie, I gave it to my friend Collin." He explained. "He promised me to take care of it."

"Is he special to you?" She asked curiously, still holding onto Quil.

"Yes he is." Quil chuckled, "that's him right there." He pointed up at me.

"Do you love him?" I wasn't sure what to expect when she asked this, I wasn't sure her mother would be to happy if Quil told her that I was his boyfriend.

"Yes I do." Quil admitted.

She looked at him puzzled, then me, then back at Quil, then her mother, then back to Quil. "Does he love you?"

"I don't know, you should ask him," he chortled. She looked up at me, waiting for me to answer.

I kneeled next to the wheelchair and gave them both a smile as they watched me. "With all of my heart. I promise."

I couldn't believe how happy she was for him, she didn't question it further as I expected her to, she just gave Quil a sloppy kiss on the cheek before her and her mother followed us into the building. It was very heartwarming to see everyone that had come to see Quil, apparently his arrival here was a lot more than I expected. He had touched a lot of hearts here, and neither Embry nor I could stop smiling. After everyone ate, a lady who managed the place handed Quil a card with a large 'get well' balloon. Everyone signed it, and each showing their love for him.

Joining in the crowd, I found out the Quil's dad was part of a company that made generous donations to the shelter on every holiday, and whenever possible. Which seemed to be often. This was also the reason his family was so dedicated in giving, that and the fact that Quil sr. hadn't had the luxuries of most kids growing up. This was his way of giving back as much as possible

As the celebration began to die down, we said our goodbyes. The laughs and joys shared with everyone, I found my cheeks sore from smiling. I really hadn't known the benefits of knowing that you're helping out those in need, no wonder Quil enjoyed doing this. He was a natural at it as well as his parents.

After bringing us to a restaurant downtown, and us finally having our date while Quil's parents ate on the other side of the restaurant, we had the privileges of having a normal conversation. Pack duties were left unspoken, and anything to do with the last couple months was put aside for now for discussion of the future. What we hoped to have.

This opened up Embry's eyes a lot, Quil's injury. Now Embry hoped to go forth in medical studies to become a doctor, especially since our pack seemed to lack the high efficiencies of it. We both agreed to support him in every way we could, even though it would require him to go to Seattle to do so, we agreed to find a way to make it work.

As for me, after I graduate I planned to take a year off to make sure that Quil would reach his recovery without problems. After that, I'm seriously thinking about going back to school to teach here at the high school. I've always loved the fact of giving back to the community, educating the next generation. And who knows, my nephews and nieces if I have the chance to, and if Seth, Brady and Leah ever decide to have kids.

As for Quil, I respect him highly for his determination. He sees this as a chapter in his life. After we found out that he wasn't paralyzed, that he just needed the support of the chair for a while, he wants to begin to build his strength back up and become a physical trainer like the one that has been helping him so much lately.

With the renditions we've faced, I almost feel as if we could face anything. The pack seems to be coming back together as well as things finally moving forward.

But really… and as much as I hoped this would last, I knew we'd have to face more that could still possibly come our way.

**Seth's POV**

I hadn't realized just how hard it would to keep my brothers focused on their schoolwork. Brady is love-struck over Paul, and after he had taken over his parents business, they've both seem to support each other even more. Collin, him, and Quil and Embry seemed to have been making progress. Quil has ben able to walk more often with their help, Embry has promised to work with Sam and Paul until he's ready to apply at the School of Medicine in Seattle. Collin has grown so much since he's come across almost losing one of the loves of his life, he's more mature and aware of appreciating everything and and everyone her has. Wyatt and Jared, thanks to me, have been able to be more open with their relationship after I convinced Sam that we would no longer do so if he couldn't be more understanding. Peter… well… he has been nothing but friendly. Though we hardly spoken, he still fits into the pack in some way.

My parents, even if they're supporting us one hundred percent with our decisions, I can stills see that they're upset that we'll be leaving the house soon. Leah, after she apologized to us for singling us out for something we couldn't control, she went back to Seattle. It felt good to be finally on good terms with our sister, and she was coming for the Christmas holidays, as we all promised to be at our parents for the traditional feast.

Being with Sam has been more than I expected. He picks me up from school every Friday, making me promise that we would go out on a date. He's been a great help with my dad and mom, still keeping to their rulings of not –how do I say: taking my innocence- or what's left of it. I actually do feel guilty. I'm not entirely blind, I do notice when Sam is losing his focus when I'm around, I mean I don't do it intentionally, and I know he looks forward to the day we actually have sex, and it hasn't been easy for me either. But I know the wait will be worth it.

Today is the last day before we take our Christmas break, and after school, Sam and I promised to pick Leah up after school, when her bus arrived. Even though she has met a guy, she didn't think she was ready to bring him home to introduce him to us, I didn't mind, it would just be easier knowing that we wouldn't have to hide our secret from anyone.

"Ready?" Sam smiled, opening the passenger door for me. I stopped arguing after twentieth time and just decided to live with fact that Sam felt he needed to cater to me.

"Where are we going today?" I asked as he followed routine and gave me a kiss.

"After we bring Leah back, I thought we would just spend time with your family." He said.

"So no date tonight?" I asked disappointed.

"Sorry Seth, I was going to call you earlier, but I need to finish up a few things, and I don't want you around while I prepare the finishing touches on your Christmas present."

"You already bought me something?" He nodded. "Okay, well how about you drop me off at my parent's, I'll take my dad's truck to pick Leah and my brothers up." He nodded pulling out of the parking lot, "I wouldn't actually mind catching up with all of them, and maybe they can help me with yours too."

"I'll ask no more." He smiled and held onto my hand.

It did actually feel good to spend time with my siblings. After picking Leah up, we headed to Port Angeles before calling mom to tell her we still needed to get our last minute gifts. Leah told us about the guy she was seeing, just how he treated her well and she still wanted to make sure that the relationship would last before she introduced him to us, but of course, we had to go to Seattle to meet him once she settled into her new place.

Then came the difficult part. Finding presents for Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry. It was easy for our parents, Leah came up with the idea of us all chipping in to give them an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii for the their second honeymoon in the new year. Something we were all sure they'd appreciate. But Sam, as much as I knew him, I hadn't a clue what to get him.

"Let him pop your cherry." Brady teased.

"Fuck off." I laughed, "Just because you're a slut."

"I resent that bro," he replied mockingly, "I only give it to one man every night."

"Okay, ewww." Leah scrounged, "let's change the subject."

"I agree," Collin, added, "how about you get him an actual outfit that suits. Plaid shirts, tees and jeans are hardly considered fancy attire."

"Sounds like you already bought Quil and Embry that." I teased.

"Uh uh, they did that on their own, I just added to their wardrobe." He giggled.

After invading pretty much every store in the mall and the sore feet to prove it, I was finally able to find an Oakley watch for Sam. The matter of him able to wear it without it breaking, I was just hoping he'd appreciate the engraving on the back of it. That and the fact I thought I was crazy enough to spend over two hundred dollars for it, thank god for my savings account.

As the days passed, and Christmas ever arriving quicker that we noticed, Leah, Brady, Collin and I stayed up till midnight with mom and dad reminiscing on the recent Christmas' we had together. The others were invited to join us for breakfast and exchanging gifts. Which made me even more eager to find out what Sam was so secretive of hiding from me. I kind of found it annoying that I was being escorted around for the past week to make sure I didn't end up somewhere where I shouldn't be. So I began to think the gift had to have a location.

Mom did go all out with the breakfast, but I guess she had to expect that with us and Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry showing up along with Emily, Jared and Wyatt. Not long after, Billy, Jacob and Peter joined us. It was actually great to have everyone join us on the snowy winter day. All gifts were exchanged but Sam's and mine. And after giving Sam his, I couldn't believe just how much appreciated it, especially the engraving 'Til eternity' etched in the back. That was when he handed me a bandana, I looked at him questionably, but everyone seemed to know what was going on as they helped him put my jacket and gloves on me before escorting me outside.

I kept thinking that it had to be outside until he lifted me in the vehicle and continued to remind me to keep my eyes closed until he told me to take it off. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous, because now I was sweating even under the AC that Sam still blared in the truck.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Just be patient babe, you'll know soon enough." He comforted me, holding my hand and rubbing my palm.

Twenty minutes later, or so it seemed, the vehicle came to a halt and the engine died down.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Not yet." I could hear the door open and close, voices in a distance I was sure was my family, then my door opening before I felt Sam's warm hand grab mine. "Watch your step."

"Where are we?"

"I don't want you to take off the blindfold until I say this first," I nodded. "I chose today to be the deadline for this because I wanted new traditions to start, to sync with the old ones. I'm not entirely sure how this will incorporate with the holiday traditions, but I know it's the beginning of ours."

I smiled as he untied the blindfold. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness of snow surrounding us, and recognizing that everyone had followed us here. Just then, Sam turned me slowly to face something I had never expected. In front of us was a two-story log house.

I couldn't find words to say, I was speechless once again and awed by the sight in front of me.

"Do you like it?"

"Is this… ours?" I turned to him, noticing I wasn't the only one smiling like a fool.

"Yeah, of course I didn't reach the deadline, but it will definitely be completed by graduation, I just wanted to give something to look forward to." He added.

"How did you?" I practically stuttered.

"Well thanks to Paul and his resources, he, Emily and the pack were able to find the resources and help me build it." He answered.

"I-I, love it Sam. Thank you." I hugged him, kissing his cheek and laughed from the excitement, "thank you all."

"Would you like a tour?" I nodded and followed as everyone raced passed.

It was exquisite, far more than I had imagined. The floor was hardwood, the fireplace made of stones, granite counters, four bedrooms: two downstairs, two upstairs with the den and bathroom. Another bathroom downstairs along with the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, a patio in the back, an office, laundry room, and everything else that a house needed. I understood what he meant by it not being completed, the plumbing needed to be installed as well as the electricity, other than that, they weren't far from the completion date.

After constantly thanking everyone, especially Sam, Paul and Emily, we went back home to prepare for the feast that night. It felt nice having everyone there, the pack and there families, and I believe a new tradition starting, a snowball fight along with sliding. It was great to have fun before we brought Leah back the next day.

Waking up late, Leah said her goodbyes before dad and me brought her back to the bus depot. It became a highlight year for us, and Leah made us promise to visit her soon. So we said our goodbyes then she left on the bus back to Seattle, us waving as she waved back.

It had come to a surprise though when we saw the familiar car across the lot. Carlisle Cullen and his wife approaching us dressed in the winter attire to suit the weather. Carlisle looked worried, but his wife looked frightened.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

"Trust me Seth, we have a plausible reason to our sudden appearance." He nodded to my father in respects. "We've come across a problem."

"If it's with the Volturi, I'm sorry but I refuse to put the pack in such dangers." I argued.

"No, it has nothing to do with the Volturi, it's Renesmee."He replied, still holding onto his wife's hand.

"What is it?" I asked questionably.

"Well as you may know, she continues to grow rapidly, and since we were able to prove to the Volturi that she was no risk to society, we hadn't come to terms that she has become a danger to shape shifters." He explained. "She has already reached her teenage stage, and she hadn't come aware to your kind."

"What are you getting at Carlisle?" I asked worried.

"Well, we raised her to feed the way we do, without the considerations of hunting humans, and as she hunted on her own, she bit a shape shifter, a wolf." He paused, "the thing is, she survived."

"You mean to tell me that even though she drained her enemy, she survived?" I asked, "Why would you let her wander off alone."

"We didn't, but she's at that stage where she's rebelling against Edward and Bella, so she did everything to prove that she could do this."

"But she's hardly a year." I argued.

"Yes, that's entirely true, but her growth continues to amaze us. Not only has she been able to control her thirst, but also it's like here body and mind is growing even faster than the other hybrid we've come across. My theory is because of her powers. She has the ability to absorb and project knowledge far beyond than we expected, which most likely triggered her growth to evolve much quicker."

"She's almost full grown now?" I panicked.

"She was, but the shape-shifter blood seemed to has been able to stop her from advancing any further." He explained, "but now, she has adjusted to her diet."

"Are you saying that she craves our blood now?" I asked, he nodded. "So, you're here to hope we can come to an agreement to spare her life if she nears here?" He nodded once again. "No, I'm sorry Carlisle. Your family has helped us a lot, but when one of them lays a threat to my pack, then I wont hesitate to rid the problem."

"She isn't a problem." Esme argued.

"Isn't she, if she craves our blood, who's to say she won't try to attack one of the biggest packs, our pack to get what she needs." I fumed, "how dare you come here and expect me to let this slide."

"We're not asking you to let it slide."

"Where is she?" I said angrily.

They remained silent for a moment, "we don't know."

"What? What do you mean that you don't know? She could be out there wreaking havoc, I hope someone finds her before any other pack does. I will inform the council and they will inform the other tribes."

"Please Seth, just give us a time to find her, but we need your help to do so." Carlisle begged.

"How the hell do you expect…" I asked, shocked to come to an epiphany, "wait, you want one of us to act as bait to lure her in, in hopes of finding her to contain her?"

"No one will be hurt, I promise." Carlisle defended.

"Keep guard of your perimeters, and so will we." I walked away, pulling my dad with me. "I'll bring up the problem with the pack, we meet at the border at midnight and you'll have my answer."

"Please consider this Seth," Esme plead.

"I can't promise you anything."

**A/N: So, what do you think? I really hope the reviews pick up once again; it's really a downer when I found that they dropped under half than the norm. But I give thanks to the one's who had stuck with me since the beginning, and I do realize that I have lacked to keep up with my reviewing, which I will catch up.**

**Big thanks to ****Romancegeek13****, ****Romancing the boys****, ****R10268****, ****Aki-chan26- AgnosticAngel****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Lovergyul****, ****lette2001****, ****ant1gon3****, ****SoundShield11****, ****darkly0divine****, and ****hopelessromantic5 for reviewing.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but I've been sick throughout the holidays and it's just been horrible. But I was finally able to get something written out. I will let you know that I've tried to think of which way I could approach this, and the conclusion I chose seemed to be the only plausible way. So, I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Please excuse any grammatical errors, I haven't had the time to re-read the chapter nor do I have a beta. So please work with me on this.  
**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was furious when I heard the news that Seth delivered. How could they ask this of us, to put one of my pack members up for bait just so they could catch the demon spawn that we should have ridded in the first place? But she wasn't our concern at the time; I was hoping that the leeches would dispose of her before we had to. Someone fucked up, and I'm not taking the blame for it.

Our decision remained as the pack, not just mine. Jacob, as my beta is the known alpha, and Seth having say over it too, both of their opinions mattered to me most. Though it had been a touchy subject for Jacob, he did almost lose his mate to a similar situation. Peter was almost killed by leeches, and I knew that Jacob would be against helping them, no matter if they had helped us in the past.

Seth was pretty lenient in letting them face the consequences, and if the hybrid showed her face here, we'd kill her. Seth refused to lose his brothers over this, and future pack members. And I stood by his word. It was just the matter of telling the Cullens that we wanted nothing to do with it. The only way we'd help find her, is if we could kill her once she was sighted, she is far too dangerous for her own good.

From what it sounded like to me too was that her abilities were developing far more than it should have in the first place. If she continued on for a few more years, there is no saying just how much more evolved she could get. She could work as a one-girl army against us. Absorbing knowledge at a break-neck pace was very threatening on our behalves. And projecting that, she could assemble an army against all shape shifters.

"She must be killed." Brady said. "Think of the things she could accomplish if she tried."

"I know." I replied. "We bring our decision to the family, if this starts a war than so be it."

"You mean fight the Cullens?" Collin asked.

"Yes, I know they wont approve of our decision, but I'm not sure if they'd retaliate in such a manner." I spoke again, "we have to be on guard at all times."

"I'll speak to my grandfather to call on other tribes and warn them, maybe they can help us if needed." Quil announced. "You guys go need to go now before it's too late. All of you."

He squeezed Collin and Embry's hand as he said it, and we all knew what he meant.

"No Quil." Collin repied.

"Would you guys mind excusing us. They'll catch up, I promise." Quil spoke.

As we left the building, Quil's house, we gathered at my house before we had to leave in a couple hours. Right now, we had to prepare for another battle.

"It's just non-stop with us." Seth stopped where he stood, "we can't seem to catch a break."

"I know babe, but we will get through this." I comforted him by wrapping my arms around him. "We have to."

"I know, it's just every time things get better, they turn for the worse, it's not fair." He explained. "Is this what we always have to look forward to?"

I really didn't know what to say. Seth was falling apart once again, and I just wanted to give him the life where he would no longer have to worry about facing a day of heartache. He deserved it.

"Look Seth," I held his face in my palms, "I can't promise you that this is the end of our many battles, because I'm sure there will be more. But I will promise that as long as we are in this together, we will overcome it. I will protect you and the pack; I will make sure that your life is balanced with the normality's of it. After we finish this, I want to go forth with living our lives with no regrets, with no conflictions that will break us apart. Just you and me and I promise that."

"What about our future? Is this how you want our family to grow to be?"

"Seth, if and when we have a family, I will know that doing all of this is worth it." I kissed him. "I meant every word I said when I told you that I'm here to stay."

It felt good to make some sort of progress, and it felt great to know that Seth can depend on me, that he could trust me like I always wanted him to. Was it wrong for me to want to be his hero, to be _his_ reason for breathing? I wanted everything to give him that, the safety blanket he needed. If I had to keep proving this, I will, without question. I loved him. No scratch that. I love him, forever.

"I'm calling the Mackenzie's to warn them," Brady interrupted. "Maybe they'll stand guard as well, maybe even help us out."

It was wishful thinking. But they did have a family, and I couldn't ask them to put theirs at risk. But they'd do it. I kind of envied everything they stood for, Casey for caring for Elias like his king, like someone he could never live without. I've seen the way he cherishes every moment spent with his mate, like there is no other who exist in his mind. Elias was the same. He treated Casey with respect and gratitude. They had a family together, love and devotion, something that I hoped that Seth and I would have some day.

The meeting at my house was the planning process, what we had to face, what we needed to do if someone was hurt, where everyone's post was if it came down to it. If the family did understand our decision, there was a matter of discussing how we would approach this. Would they still help us find the hybrid, would they turn their backs on us once we find the girl? Would this break the alliance we once had? I was sure it would.

There really was no easy way out of this.

**Jacob's POV**

"I haven't been fully honest with you Peter." I stood in front of the small teen, my arms wrapped around his waist as he looked up at me, "and I need to be."

"What are you talking about Jake?" It was those puppy eyes again, and it saddened me that I couldn't love him the way I wanted to.

"I've been forcing myself to love you." I muttered, almost regretting speaking the truth. "I feel like I've been holding you back and wanting something from you that I can't even give you."

"Love? I didn't ask you to, but why is it you're telling me then?" His expression fell, "that you don't want to be with me? That you're in love with someone else?"

I couldn't answer, because now I wasn't entirely sure myself. I know that I care for the pup, but most of the time it felt as if it wasn't enough. Like I was lying to him the entire time. The fact is, I tried denying it to even myself, that I was still in love with Seth. I couldn't pinpoint it out how he had a hold on me still, but I still cried in loneliness over the young alpha. I guess it was my wolf crying out for him, or maybe it was all me, whatever the case, it still hurt to see him choose Sam over me.

"Say something Jacob." I hadn't heard him call me by my full name in awhile.

Whatever progress we made over the past couple months was now thrown out the window. I almost wished that I kept it to myself, but then I would only make things a lot worse for both of us.

"I can't… I don't… what can I say?" It wasn't my best excuse.

"The truth for starters." He began to tear. "We're going into battle and you choose now to tell me this?"

"There's a reason…" I argued, realizing now that I was beginning to cry.

"Then what is it? Because honestly, I thought whatever we had was progress, that maybe… just maybe that you had some sort of humanity to tell me before I fell in love with you." The tears were now running down his face. "I feel like a fool."

"I wanted to tell you this because I want to make sure you know that if I don't make it…" I sobbed, "If I die from this, that you're able to find someone else, that I wont be mad at you if you did."

"So you want me to love another as soon as you're gone?" He nearly shouted. "You're selfish Jacob, I never in my life thought I would meet someone other than you. I'm a fucking idiot."

"Pete? Please, just hear me out!" I begged. "I do… love you. But like a… brother."

"Well you should've told me before you kissed me, before you decided you wanted something more from me instead of leading me on to believe that we could have something more. I hate you Jacob Black."

"Pete, wait!"

"No! We're done!" He turned; it was the hurt look on his face that made me realize that I was such a monster. "I'll be out of your house right after we DO make it through the fight and you'll never have to worry about me again."

What the fuck was wrong with me? I pushed the only person away that loved me, and I gave it up in hopes that someone else might just love me back. I gave it all up, and for what? Absolutely nothing. But I didn't think Peter would react in such a way, I though honesty was the key in a relationship. Who am I kidding, I think he knew all along that I wasn't fully dedicated to what we had, I wasn't even sure it was called a relationship. I mean, we kissed, we cuddled, and talked, but that's as far as it got.

I guess I'll never really get the concepts of being in a relationship. I'll never understand the reasons of cherishing someone to the point you would die for them. Where was it? Was it visible to the naked eye? Or does it even exist? That's not love, that's life. I guess it can truly be lived if you have someone to share it with. I can do it alone, and some have, but I don't want to. I want to wake up in the mornings knowing that I get to see the perfect smile, the perfect eyes looking back at me, the perfect hands to cup my face to give me a good morning kiss. Was that Peter?

What do I do now? Where do I go from here? I should have waited… but then… Peter would've never known. What makes it worse; he admitted that he loved me. He poured his heart out and cried the tears that I wasn't even sure I was capable of causing. He was holding himself together the best he could, and I acted as if it didn't matter, that I was looking for the best escape as soon as possible. But I'm sure I'm not that shallow. I just knew I had to follow my heart.

But is it still steering me to Seth?

I had just been arguing with myself over Peter with only a slight mention of Seth. I could see Seth's happiness, the way that Sam makes him smile, the beautiful sparkle in his eye whenever he looked at Sam in adoration. Never in my life had I thought that anyone such as Seth could make me feel this way. Make me feel like less of a jerk. Make me fall in love. But now… as much I try to deny it… it could be Peter. I'm guessing that Seth opened my eyes and my mind for me to love, Peter was there to make sure I knew of it, that I could feel loved too.

But I wasn't looking for it. But that hadn't stopped it from finding me. It found me and held onto me, and now that I was able to push it away, I wasn't sure I'd get it back. Peter said he hated me, and I'm sure that Seth still despises me. Why do I continue to believe that Seth is even an option anymore? He is someone I could never have. Peter is someone I shouldn't let go.

But there he goes.

**Jared's POV**

How do you show someone that you love them in one night? I wish I knew. I've been searching for that answer since the alpha pack attack, but always failed to find it. Now once again we're facing something just as dangerous, or at least I was sure. As I sit here with Wyatt while Sam and Emily talk it through inside with Seth, I can't help but to be saddened; it's always the ratios of making it or not making it to see the next day.

I guess when you find that someone special, it has an effect on you that you can't really explain. I knew I found my soul mate, and it feels like I've been searching for centuries, and tonight could be the end of it. I wouldn't let Wyatt die on my hands, but if I had to die in order for him to live, than I would with no question.

I sometimes tend to think that we're over exaggerating the whole ordeal, but the constant reminder from Seth and Sam that she could be stronger than we know, bothers me. Like I said, it seems like centuries since I finally found Wyatt, and I didn't want to lose him only to end up searching for him in another life. Not many have the chances we have. Not many couples get to experience the sync of the heartbeats, the annoying habits of knowing what's on each others minds, the determination to make the relationship work because you can never picture your life without them. That's what we had; I could never see another life without knowing that I wouldn't see Wyatt again. I don't care if that makes me selfish.

No words were spoken as we sat on the bench. Wyatt remained in my arms as we swung on the porch swing. Once in awhile I'd kiss his forehead and hold onto him just a little tighter, like my life depended on it. Like we were one, I could feel his emotions seep through me, and the tears that feel down his face, were manipulating mine to fall as well. The sniffles breaking his breaths made me never ever want to let him go. I wanted to cry the tears for him, deal with the pain for him until he smiles and said that he could always count on me.

I don't think it really was the concept of Renesmee placing a threat anymore that brought us to our dignified crying sessions, but the fact that we would always be facing predicaments similar to this. Not long since the pack of subs came here and Wyatt and Peter joining them, we have become news to other packs and such. So we knew that we probably would always be placed under the microscope unless we all decided to quit phasing.

I would do it in a heartbeat if Wyatt asked me, but it was both of our obligations to protect our pack and our family. So it remained out of the question. So we would constantly come across troubles, we could run or hide. I guess it just helps to let it out, or so Wyatt tells me.

I just wish it didn't hurt to see him shed a tear.

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't understand why the hell everyone was going crazy over all of this shit. We've handled vamps, and we've handled the fucking leeches that had tried to kill one of us. What the hell was the big deal? They're giving the little fucking half-breed way far too much credit than she deserves. Just because she's a faster learner than most doesn't mean she's indestructible.

I refused to say goodbye to Brady, I knew we'd get through this, and so did he. Of course the mind-blowing sex to go with it the night before was good, but that was just us being us. Brady had his fucking way of making me horny all of the time; hell even staring at his ass at the moment was enough to make me jizz.

So no, I will not let this get the best of us. We fucking defeated a pack of alphas, and I wasn't letting this _mistake_ get between me and my Brady. Once we get rid of the halfbreed, then the leech family across town, I was going to continue on my life with Brady. Call it cockiness, I don't give a shit, it's just the way it is. I'm a wolf for Christ's sake, I was born to kill the bloodsuckers, and the half-breed was no exception.

After Brady called the MacKenzies, we met up at Sam's before decided to meet with the leech family. I had to say that I wasn't too please with the bloodsuckers either. Sure they helped my brother out, sure they helped Collin out, but that gives them no fucking right to ask us to spare them. Fuck that, we've been way too nice thus far. This shit ends now.

I guarantee it.

**Quil's POV**

Was it selfish of me to want my mates to fight? I love them both with all of my heart, but our pack needs them. I might not be able to phase anymore, but they still can. They still had the opportunities that I hadn't.

When they approached me with this decision, I hadn't approved of it one hundred percent, but I was open to what they had to say. But Collin was always very passionate about everything, and giving his wolf up for me, was what he truly believed in. It was his way of dedicating himself to me, and I didn't want to tell him that I was the slightest bit offended by it. Sure his heart is in the right place, but I couldn't ask him to give up something that was gifted to him, gifted to all of us. I have faith that one day I will phase again, but that doesn't mean that Embry and Collin should give it up to wait for me.

The more I thought about it, the more useless I felt. The more I wanted it all to make sense, it just didn't. I didn't want to tell them that it made me feel like a burden, because it did. But they somehow convinced me that they were doing this for me. I didn't want that because I knew for sure, that one thing that I wanted, that Embry could give, that Collin could give, we might never have. Children.

It didn't matter if they wouldn't be mine; I just wanted that family with my mates. I wanted to tell them that they were taking that away from all of us. I wanted to see little Embry and Collins running around, and it didn't bother me that I might never see little Quil's, I'm just content to know that we had the option. So I had to tell them.

"Quil?" Collin whimpered, "I can't leave you here, I promised you so much more, to be here with you, to only phase once you do."

"We both did." Embry knelt down next to me.

It was a convenience to not be in the wheelchair anymore, but I still needed to rest more than often.

"I know." I murmured, "but… love, you need to understand that, I don't want either of you to give this up. I'll always be here, and I have faith that I will eventually rejoin the pack, but please don't let me hold you back from your duties."

"You aren't." he argued.

"I am." I spoke a little louder, trying my best not to sob, "You both need to understand that the pack needs you, your brothers, our brothers. I can't ask you to stay behind because of me, it would be selfish."

"You don't need to, we'll stay." Collin argued.

"No Collin," I pulled him to me and held him, "you can't. I'm going to be here when you get back, I promise. But you need to help the pack; lord knows they need someone grounded to negotiate with the Cullens. You have a talent for it. Please!" I begged, "please just, trust me when I say this, we'll get through all of this. I promise."

After the long discussion and a lot of convincing under my behalf, Collin and Embry set out to meet the pack and in hopes that this doesn't turn into another pandemonium.

Something told me that it would be okay- it had to be. We've already faced the odds, this couldn't be any different, and I was going to make sure of it.

I did what I said, and luckily, a lot of the packs heard of it already. One actually came close to killing the hybrid, but she was able to escape.

**Embry's POV**

Everything that Quil said made sense, and Collin was having difficulties understanding just how Quil felt about this. Quil has always been passionate about fighting for our people; he saw it as an honor to go into battle. It's just how Quil has always been, and Collin needs to understand the he's just stubborn that way.

I've never thought of excluding Quil from anything, he'd my best friend, and if it weren't for Collin, I wouldn't have come to terms that I in fact loved Quil too. I understood fully now to why he wanted us to continue to phase, I never realized how important it was for him. I wanted a family eventually, and it hadn't crossed my mind that it could be the only possible way is if Collin and me decided on it. It was stated to us that those with the wolf genes could continue the line, so I hadn't thought that this could halt the chances for Quil to ever be a father.

I knew one day that Collin would comprehend the feelings Quil was feeling, and then he'd realize just how important all of this was for him. He was thinking for the three of us, not just himself.

Before we left, I made the promised to Quil that we'd come back, and we'd start working on finding his wolf once again, and that I would bring Collin back with a new outlook on this all. If I can bring all of us back to the way they were, I would do it in a heartbeat.

After the brief meeting, and Sam letting us know that there were packs surrounding on alert, we headed out. The only one missing was Quil.

The moment it took us to reach our destination, the moon began to peak over the forest. But we were alone in the clearing. An eerie silence filled the forest, and we all began to worry that we just had fallen into a trap. Each of us stood in a circle on guard, not even a thought was passed through our mind links. Just a dead silence.

That was until two of the Cullens appeared, the parents of the family. They looked frustrated and… broken. The only way we could communicate was if one of us phased, so Sam and Seth took the liberty of doing so.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Sam growled.

"Back at the manor." Doc spoke, "we've come across a problem, so we needed to come here to give you an update."

"Did you find her?" Seth asked.

They both nodded before the doc continued, "Emmett, Alice and Edward were able to track her down in one of the tribes close by."

"Has she hurt anyone else?" Seth asked upset.

"No, but she has hurt herself." Carlisle.

By then, the pack was on the edge; Paul and Brady were ready to attack if it wasn't for Collin telling them to calm down.

"How so? And why?" Sam asked.

"Her humanity has reached her." Carlisle spoke, "and she's fighting to survive."

"How is her humanity killing her?" Seth asked annoyed.

"She refuses to feed now." Esme explained. "The thirst is no longer in control, and she doesn't wish to harm any living being. Not even an animal."

"So she's starving herself?" Sam asked.

"Not only that," Carlisle continued, "but because of it, her body is feeding off of her human self and now she's killing herself from the inside. Now whatever shape shifter blood that still remains in her system, is now killing her too. She's dying."

"So we have nothing to worry about?" Sam stated.

"How can you say such a thing?" Esme sobbed, "be as it may, that is still my grand-daughter, and I will do everything in my power to make sure she survives."

"How so?" Seth fumed. "This hybrid has brought nothing but troubles and will continue to do so. If you say have some source of humanity left in your bodies, then you'd understand that you are putting everyone and everything in her path in danger. Don't ask us to show mercy when she has threatened everything we stand for. She has killed humans and shape shifters, who's to say it would stop there?"

"She hasn't killed any humans." Esme argued, infuriating all of us.

"Then what do you call a shape shifter?" Seth shouted, "you can defend her all you want, but I wont stand by knowing that I let a dangerous hybrid live because I'm supposed to feel pity for the monster."

They were both speechless. We were pissed.

"Now, I ask you if this is your decision, if this is your choice to go against my pack to save her, if not, stand aside." Seth demanded.

The pair shared a glance before nodding, "we understand your duties, but can you just hear us out?"

The mother was trying everything to convince our alphas, and it was annoying me. "Carlisle has come up with a solution, and we come here to ask you're permission to go forth with it."

None of us replied, and I think Sam and Seth didn't really care to hear them out, none of us did.

"If we can change her, fully, then she'd survive and we'd take her away from here and never return." Esme said saddened. "Please…"

"No!" Seth spoke up again, "if you change her, she becomes a newborn once again. And the only bloodline she knows to feed off of right now is ours. So no, she dies tonight, end of discussion."

"You can't be so cold-hearted?" She cried out.

"No, I'm not, because that's you." Seth replied, "she's made her bed, now she has to lay in it."

"So there's no hope?" She cried.

"No."

"He's right love," Carlisle spoke, "she's broken the laws, and sometimes there is nothing we can do but let her face the consequences. Seth is only doing his duties, the entire pack is."

"It's not fair." She muttered.

"I know love." He kissed her temple, and thanked us for our time.

To make sure that this all fell through, we made sure to follow them back to the Cullen house, only to be met half ways with Alice breaking the news that the girl had already decomposed. We arrived at the moment of Emmett and Jasper igniting the corpse. Each family member stood around, grieving and saddened over the loss. For the first in my life, I saw a vampire cry. I hadn't a clue that they were capable of it, but blood trailed down their cheeks, specifically Edward and Bella's.

We left the family to grieve knowing that we wouldn't have to fight tonight. We could finally go home without worrying who needed to be on bed rest to recover. We were all going home in one piece.

Still as a whole pack.

**A/N: I don't like Paul's POV, it just didn't feel right for me. Sorry if you guys were expecting a battle, but I've put the guys through too much already, and besides, I already had this planned out. Though, I had no clue that Jacob and Peter would split, but I guess not everyone gets a happy ending. As for conclusions, the next chapter will be it, and Sam and Seth will finally get some… haha. So hopefully the next update wont take as long. And please review, I really appreciate it.**

**As always, my shoutouts go to ****Hank's Lady****, ****ASH186****, ****lette2001****, ****luvinlapush****, ****Romancing the boys****, ****R10268****, ****NeverAsItSeems****, ****sportsallstrs2****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****purplesweet2****, ****ant1gon3****, ****Romancegeek13****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****SoundShield11****, ****lytebrytehybrid88**** and Guest. I know I say it a lot, but I really do appreciate hearing from all of you. Also a big thanks to those who favorited and alerted.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I guess I owe an apology for taking over a month with this, and I am sorry. I wont go into details, but lets just say that it was RL once again that set me back on my updates. This is not the last chapter, I thought it was, but it's not. And I'm not saying the next chapter will be the last because I'm still not sure. So enjoy…**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I actually did feel guilty for setting deadline after deadline between Sam and me. I mean, it's not like I told him that I was planning to have sex with him by a certain day, but I knew he was being the most patient with me. I'm just… nervous… and afraid. God, Brady makes it look like a profession, and I have no clue if Collin has ever gone forth with either Embry and/or Quil. I just wanted to get this right the first time without any worries that I just might disappoint him. He's been nothing but supportive, kind, loving, caring, protective, strong and patient. What have I been?

At first it was once we got through the pack of alphas incident I would be ready, but I backed out because I thought it would be way too soon. Or at least that was my excuse. Then it was after we dealt with the Cullen hybrid, but I pulled back as soon I could, it was just nerve wrecking, and almost stressful thinking about it.

It actually sent Sam on a constant worry spree, he was constantly watching me, and it kind of bothered me. I could tell him the truth, I know he would appreciate it, but then it would probably make us both insecure about moving forth with our relationship. This… subject seemed to be pulling me apart, pulling me away, and I'm afraid to let go of Sam.

I know I'm ready, it's just the matter of conquering the fear of not being able to satisfy, and finding the right time to. I did say after graduation. And seeing how I accepted walked to the podium and was congratulated by the principle for completing high school a couple hours ago, I kept asking myself, would tonight be the night that I put my absolute trust in Sam?

Looking across the bonfire at everyone celebrating, I could say that I'm content with my life and everyone in it. The graduating class was surrounding the area, most intoxicated while dancing the bass of music overpowering the area. Brady and Paul seemed to be holding each other up, Paul refusing to leave Brady's side. Collin was actually having fun with Embry, Quil and the others. Wyatt and Jared were somewhere in the crowd, it took a lot of convincing on my behalf to Sam that Wyatt would be fine. Then there was me and Sam, enjoying the company of Jacob and Emily as we practically watched and made sure the crowd didn't get out hand.

The sad thing about this, Peter was still avoiding Jacob. He skipped the party and went straight home to Emily's. He's been staying there since him and Jake had their big fight. It made me feel more like shit when I found out that I was the source of it. Brady and his big mouth let it slip that Jacob had told Peter that he was still in love with me. I honestly don't know where to go from there. Peter wont even talk to me, he won't really talk to anyone except Collin, and Collin always keeping his word, swore not to spill anything that wasn't my business.

It was just a hope that one day he could actually talk to me.

When the party began to die down, I realized that I would be going with Sam to our brand new house for the first night, and I wanted it to be special. So how could I approach all of this without acting like some sex-crazed, horny teenager ready to jump him? I was becoming more nervous as everyone began to leave, and I couldn't keep focused, as Emily and Sam made sure everyone had a designated driver.

By the time Emily kissed my cheek goodbye, she even noticed that my temperature was higher than the normal, and she could see just how nervous I was. She gave me a smile and told Sam to take care of me. It was awkward, but Sam was clueless to exactly what she meant.

I followed Sam to the truck and hopped in the passenger side. Finding a way to distract myself, I scanned through the radio stations as soon as he turned the truck on. I even attempted to act tired, but caught myself before I yawned. That was the last thing I wanted him to think. I couldn't really keep up to the conversation either. He rambled on about the pack and just how drunk Paul was. Then Jared and Wyatt, how he was starting to understand that they would eventually start their lives out with each other.

By the time we arrived at the new house, I was anxious to get ready for the night. I hadn't really made any preparations, I just thought that maybe we would just wing it. Thankfully we moved our things in the day before, so our room was already set up, and the bed was made.

Then the worst realization came to me, I hadn't actually brought the most important supplies for tonight. Lube or a condom. What the hell was I going to do now? If I held it off from tonight, then who knows just when I'd be brave enough again to fall through with this.

"Are you okay Seth?" Sam stood at the door with his hand extended.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat and smiled before grabbing his hand and followed him into the house.

Every time I entered our house I was always at awe of the place. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the big photo with a silver frame of Sam holding me. That was the night when we welcomed Collin, Embry and Quil back into the pack. Quil hadn't phased yet, but we wanted him to know that he was still our brother. Mom took the picture, and she caught me off guard. But I still liked the picture. Sam had a big smile as his arms were wrapped around me, hugging me with his dear life, and me, well I still had a smile, but more surprised as I said.

Across the walls were several other pictures. A family photo we took before we moved here, then Sam and Paul in their teens hung next to the one with Brady, Collin, Wyatt, Peter, and Me from the week we rescued Peter. The place already felt like home, thanks to my mom and Emily's motherly touches.

Sam was in the kitchen getting us drinks as I told him I would meet him in the bedroom.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining my every feature, and finding myself smiling like a fool. Before, I used to believe that I never really had anything attractive about me, but if Sam can tell me every day, I realized that that was all that mattered. I washed my face and began to brush my teeth. The last thing I wanted was to have stale breath, especially after having a couple beers with the guys.

I hadn't noticed when Sam came in, but I felt myself melt into his touch. He kissed my neck and gave me a tingle that only he could. I placed my hands over his as they rested on my stomach. It was then that I realized just how lucky I was. How much I loved this man that loved me unconditionally. I couldn't ask for anyone better because he is the best.

I slowly turned to look at his handsome features. His eyes filled with love, his smile so contagious that I couldn't stop, his heart was beating rapidly, just as mine was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss his plump lips. He deepened it while lifting me slightly off of the floor. I lifted one leg and hopped up while his hands found my butt, holding onto me as we stagger out of the bathroom moaning and whimpering until we finally reached our bed.

His massive body covered mine as he lifted me and we both crawled further onto the mattress. I hadn't let him go even for a second as he ravished my mouth, my lips and tongue loving the taste of him. I knew then that I needed him more than ever. My hands began to explore his back, rubbing under his muscle shirt, struggling to remove it while his hands roamed up and down my sides.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off to reveal his masculine body, every muscle revealed, his chiseled abs, his massive chest, and his big biceps. Then he paused, sitting still as he looked down at me with a puzzled expression. My touch seemed to bring him back to reality as I leaned forward and rested my face on his stomach.

"What's wrong Sam?" I muttered.

"I just… I want to…" He mumbled, "are you ready for this Seth?"

I looked up at him, and I could see he was more frustrated then ever. Truth is, I was ready to pull back here and now seeing that he was given me the option, but I couldn't, I didn't want to disappoint him. I mean, sure he would be disappointed, but he'd forgive me in a mili-second, that's just who Sam is. I know he doesn't want to rush me, and I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I just, wanted to be everything Sam wanted to me to be. Tonight I was given him all of me.

"I haven't been more sure Sam." I smiled and began to kiss his stomach.

I began to pull off my shirt while he helped me. I fell back as he collapsed on top of me and began to ravish my neck with butterfly kisses. I began to get the uncomfortable feeling as my erection was now rubbing against my boxers; I needed release from the friction. I held onto Sam as he reached down to my button on my jeans and began to slide them off of me. He sat back, looking at me again as he stared in what I assumed adoration. I blushed over the fact that he was staring at me like I was the most amusing sight he has ever witnessed.

I leaned forward and began to unbutton his jeans. With my hands all over him, I nudged him back as he fell onto his back with me hovering above him. He began to kick of his pants as I leaned forward and returned the favor of placing loving kisses all over his neck and chest. I began trailing kisses all the way from his chest down to his stomach then to his bulge in his boxers.

My hands slipped under the band of his boxers and began to pull them down. His massive member sprung forward at full attention. Just as I was ready to put it in my mouth, he stopped me. He leaned forward right away and paused for a moment. I was confused to exactly what was going on.

"No, love," he spoke softly, "I want our first time to be nothing but making love, not lust. We can do that another time, I just want it to be us making love… please."

I couldn't help but blush again. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I could have oral sex, and I wasn't sure if I could please him in such a way, but that didn't mean I wouldn't work on it.

He lifted me again and laid me on my back. With his every touch sent a tingling sensation through me, with his every kiss I craved him even more and more. By the time he removed my pants and underwear along with his, our bodies were already sweating with the heat permeating throughout the room. His hands grazed down my body to my rear, him kneading my butt cheeks as he rubbed his hardness against mine. The friction was undeniably tantalizing. As bothersome as some of it was, I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.

He began to reach for the nightstand and digging through the drawer. He pulled out the lube, but he began to become frustrated.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked.

"Shit." He cursed while still digging through the drawer, "I can't find a condom."

Could this be really a problem? It was fifty-fifty with me, I knew that I could trust Sam, I knew that it was only me and I knew that I hadn't been unfaithful to him. But it was the matter of me becoming pregnant. Now that I was aware of it, I wanted to be careful as possible. Not that I didn't want a family with Sam, that wasn't the problem, it was just a matter of when I was ready. Could it be now? After tonight, could I possibly be ready to start a family with Sam?

"Sam?" I grabbed his bicep to stop him, "I know that I said I wanted to begin our lives with just us, and that I want nothing but to give you a family, and if… and if it starts with tonight, then I won't have no regrets."

"No, we can't." He argued.

"Sam?" I interrupted, "I'm okay with it. What I'm trying to say is, if after tonight we start our family, I'm ready. I know I just finished high school, and I know that we both have our lives ahead of us, but if I have to raise a child along the way, then I'm glad it will be with you. I'm ready for this Sam. We can't stop here."

"Are you sure?" He asked with his head rested against mine, "because I can wait until tomorrow night if you want to."

"Yes I'm sure." I assured with a smile. "Just please, I don't want to go through tonight with regrets. I want you just as much as you want me. Please."

In a moment he was back in the same position with my legs resting on his, his hard member brushing against my rear as he slathered a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the intrusion. With his index finger slowly gliding into my entrance, I hitched a breath from the unexpected feeling. He continued to comfort me with his hand rubbing my stomach, and to be honest, his touch helped.

The second finger became noticeable as the pain slowly began to rise with his every thrust. I didn't want to let a tear slide, but I think he knew the discomfort of it as he continued to let me know that it gets better. I hadn't expected the third finger to enter, but with every push of it, I winced and hoped that he was right. The more I tried to pull back; I thought it was torture as he held me in place. That's when he curled his finger and hit the bundle of nerves that I had never thought were there. And it felt so good.

He sensed it and continued to hit the same spot, causing my toes to curl and me to grip the blankets under us. When he removed his fingers, I seemed to want more of it, I needed more of it, and I needed more of him, all of him. I glanced down at him and I realized that he was rubbing the slippery substance on his dick. I bit my lip at the sight of it, the sight of him. Never in my mind had I lusted for him more than I had now, and I was becoming impatient.

Then I felt the coolness as he pressed the head of his cock against my entrance. He began to tease it with a brush against it, and then I moaned as he began pushing the coolness of his hard-on into me. I whimpered with the thick intrusion, each massive inch digging further into me. It seemed to take forever until he was fully settled in me, and I was sure that I couldn't take anymore.

Thankfully the pain began to fade as he began to pull out and give a thrusting motion. I was in wanton from his heat, from his touch. With his every slow thrust, I was pulling him in more, begging for more as we came in sync with every movement. I found myself crying out each time he hit the spot, pleading for him to move faster.

He was now growling and biting at my neck, nipping at my fading mark.

"Do it Sam!" I panted, "Make me yours."

With the assurance, his canines buried deep within my skin. I could feel the blood trickle down my neck, my eyes rolled back from such intensities. In a strange way, everything about this moment felt right, felt good and unreal. I think it was my submissive self letting me know that this was supposed to happen, that our dominant; that my Sam would take care of me for the rest of our lives.

My back arched, his elbow on my shoulder with his hand holding onto my scalp. His other hand holding me up as he pushed deeper in me, making me scream for my alpha. My toes curled, I could taste the blood from my lip as I bit it, and my hands pinched and held onto Sam's back and slid across the sweat.

With each motion, I held on tighter, and with each kiss to my neck, I melted right into Sam's touch. Just as we were reaching the climax, Sam began to stroke my neglected cock, syncing the motions together. With one last push and one last stroke, we came together, him rocking as I clenched onto him, milking him for everything he had.

We both lay by each other, breathless and content in each other's arms.

Our first night spent in our house had to be the best night of my life, or so it would be if it hadn't been for the disturbance that woke us both. I knew it had to be a pack ordeal, other wise I wouldn't have felt the same nerves twitch every time. Usually when that happens, something bad comes up.

I was proven right when Paul showed up at our front door.

**Collin's POV**

Quil's progress has improved, from day one he's been striving to walk, then run, and now he can do both without a problem, we're hoping that any day he'll phase into his wolf again. Since I'm not as experienced as Embry, he's been helping Quil get in touch with his spiritual side once again. It's just lately, the only time we actually need something to provoke us to trigger the change, we haven't had a problem, or a big enough problem for that matter.

Our personal life has developed as well. When both Quil and Embry both promised me to take care of me, they kept their word. My first time was with the both of them, both caring and loving as they took care of my every need. I wasn't very educated on the subject though, so I researched. After finding out a lot about it, I figured I would try it. I figured double-penetration would be something to try, but that was soon dropped once I realized just how big both of them were. I could hardly take one of them, but two would literally split me in half.

Now that Quil's health has improved, he and Embry have been sexually active, and there were times I found it hard to keep up. And since we began dating, no judgments were thrown toward us anymore. My parents were okay with our arrangement, Brady often teased me about being more of a sex addict than he was, and Seth would remind me that he was still my brother and that we needed to spend time just as much. The rest of the pack was far too busy to even care about our personal life.

Quil's parents have been nothing but supportive, Rita has even been insistent on planning a wedding for the three of us, but the three of us kindly declined, even if Tiffany and my mom were there to back her up. I guess they saw the rarity of it, but we just found it all too complicating. I would love to be officiated in some way, but we didn't need it. Besides, I found it pointless.

We have discussed it, and I thought it would be ridiculous hyphenating all of our last names, or if I decided to take one of their last names, I would want the other. Then I thought of Atera-Call, but it still didn't feel right. Then of course I was still a Clearwater, and Littlesea from my birth mother. I wanted to keep Clearwater for the reason I've never wanted to change it because I felt so accepted into the family. It meant a lot to me.

So it was decided by the three of us that we wouldn't really over-exaggerate the subject, we were all fine with how it was. As for the discussion if we were able to start a family, if it was true, then we'd decide on which names they would take when the time came.

I wasn't too fond on the discussion because it made me realize that everything has passed me so quickly. I was becoming an adult, and I wasn't exactly sure I was ready. I knew I was ready to be with both Embry and Quil, but I wasn't ready to start a family. I just wanted to be there when Seth and Brady had theirs.

As for our living arrangements, I was still living at home, on the occasion staying with Quil or Embry. They were both looking into a double sized trailer until we decided to buy a house, but until then, I was living with my parents still.

Brady was already living with Paul, and Seth and Sam have just moved in theirs. Wyatt often stays at Jared's with Jared's mom, and Peter, well I haven't heard much from him other than the occasional pack meetings. Other than that, he pretty much detached himself from any interaction with our group. Which is kind of sad to say so. I haven't seen him since the graduation; he didn't even come to last night's bonfire celebration.

I was about to go and see Quil when the phone rang.

"C-Collin?"

"Speaking…"

"I need you here to watch Brady while I get Sam, something's wrong with him." It was Paul and he sounded worried.

Before I could answer the line went dead. I raced out the door and bolted for Paul and Brady's in hope that nothing serious was wrong with Brady. When I arrived, the door was still wide open and Paul was already gone. I entered the house noticing that food was still on the stove and everything seemed as if it was dropped where it was.

I quickly searched for Brady until I heard him coughing and gagging the bathroom. When I entered he didn't look too healthy. His eyes were dark around the edges, his hair tousled and sweaty, and his skin tone red and heated. He was throwing up whatever food he'd eaten, and it looked as if it was painful for him. He was even crying every time, noting that his stomach was hurting and his head was pounding.

I kneeled next to him and told him to remain calm while I rubbed his back. It didn't seem to stop either, and I as beginning to worry. His body was really heating up like he caught a virus. But he was a shifter, it was mere impossible for us to pick up any illness. This was far too intense to be food poisoning, so what exactly could it be?

He tried standing when he was finally able to catch his breath, but his stance was shaky and his face was filled with sweat. He was in serious pain, and for the first time ever that Brady has been sick, he wasn't trying to hide it. I didn't know whom to call other than Leah or my mom, but I had no clue where they could be. I couldn't call the ambulance because they would question why my brother was far more heated than he should be.

He hadn't walked far before he fell from my arms. I tried to help him up, but he crawled through the door and pushed me away. He wouldn't say a word nor would he acknowledge me anymore. As I tried to crawl closer to him, it was the same response.

Then his body began to tremble and I knew then that he was about to phase, but why? Could his body be that bad that he needed his wolf to heal him? What made him this way in the first place? As I stood back, I was right as I watched Brady turn into a wolf right in their hallway. Even in his wolf form he struggled to move. He would move a little before falling once again.

By the time Paul and Sam arrived along with Seth, Brady gained some stance and began putting up a guard towards all of us. He was growling at all of us, not even letting Paul near him. With every effort to calm Brady down, Paul had no luck. Brady pushed through all of us and escaped out the open door leaving all of us in question to what was really going on.

Seth ordered me to call on the council while he called the others. We all knew something was wrong with Brady, and we needed to find out exactly what that was.

**Wyatt's POV**

It's been two days and we still couldn't figure anything out. Brady has phased for two days without communicating with any of us. When we tried, his memories and everything about him was blocked out from us. Whoever that wolf was, wasn't Brady. Even my antics to piss him off didn't even work. It was like he hadn't trusted us, like we were complete strangers according to him.

We wondered what he did out there, it was like he was looking for something, but we couldn't tell what. Poor Paul has never really slept since, he even refused to phase back to go home and sleep, he's been out there with Brady ever since. He would keep his distance so not to threaten Brady, but I can see it hurt him to be that far away. We all picked up on patrol to keep guard just in case, but we were still clueless to why Brady seemed to have disappeared from the pack.

Seth and Collin have been more worried than I had ever seen them. Both were upset that their brother couldn't recognize them, and there was no saying whether he would. They both have been digging through the archives to see if they could find a solution, but each route led to a dead end.

I tried my best to be comforting, but none listened to me. Sam has been with Seth most of the time, and Emily has been on constant food duty since the pack duties picked up once again. So thankfully Jared was there.

Jacob, well it's hard to say. He's supportive, but something seemed to be bothering him too, and he wouldn't tell any of us.

**Peter's POV**

They haven't even noticed my absence. Was I that invisible that they hadn't realized that since graduation night I haven't been able to phase back to my human form, that I was absent at the bonfire celebration. Seth invited me, but it was like none of them cared that I wasn't even there.

In the beginning I was scared, like the first time I phased, I couldn't understand why and how. I mean, I was here, but I wasn't… I had no control over my body until I had fought to gain composure. But I still couldn't phase, I was stuck in my wolf form no matter how much I had tried.

Then I saw Brady. The fucker attacked me on the borderline, but luckily I was able to escape before he was able to do damage. I tried the communication thing, but I lost control once again and I began searching for something that I had no clue what it was. I only had the vision as I began searching for something, as if I buried something. But what?

This kind of gave me time to re-think a lot of the decisions I have made in the recent months. I can't really blame the pack for not showing some sort of concerned, I did in fact pretty much push them all away. But it was just too painful, too real at a certain degree. I was so in love with Jacob because he made it so easy for me to. He did say some hurtful things, and him being so insistent to make things right between us was hard for me to deal with.

But I gave in, for the love of god I gave in and regretted the moment I asked him to leave. Living in my own place with the help of the council has its advantages. I have privacy and independence, but then there's the occasion where I hate it. Being alone for that matter, or the occasional visit from Jacob that sends me into more of confusion. I agreed to talk at times, but it gets uncomfortable. Until it got out of hand.

We were arguing, and I just couldn't handle the tension anymore. Somewhere between the feud I ended up being hoisted up on him with his hands on my ass and my lips connected to his. From then on, I couldn't stop what was about to happen, and I didn't want to. I knew I still lusted for him, and in a way, I knew there was some sort of connection there between us, other wise Jacob wouldn't e making such and effort to be near me still.

Anyways… long story short, I hadn't really said anything to Jacob the next morning except for asking him to leave while I think things through. I don't know if he was disappointed or not, but I was upset with myself for different reasons.

I couldn't make my mind up. I hated that I loved Jacob.

I was actually surprised to find that Paul couldn't even pick up on my thoughts, I've been actually displaying them for anyone, unintentionally, but he still hadn't spoken nor said anything to me. Brady was lost still, and I was sure by a couple days he'd regain the mind-link back. But it still didn't explain the reasons we were both out he stuck in our wolf forms.

Panicking seemed pointless.

'_Peter?'_

'_Scratch that.'_

'_Is that you? Where are you, I was worried about you.'_ It was Jacob.

I stood still and silent. Was I ready to see Jacob? It's been a couple weeks since our encounter, could I handle it? _'I'm fine Jake.'_ I knew he'd overreact; I just had to wait for him to make his appearance.

As I sat on my hind legs, I could hear him coming closer, I could smell his musky scent become stronger, and his pants becoming louder as I was sure he was nearing me. Seconds later he made his appearance and slowly approached me. I wasn't sure why he stared at me like I was the center of his universe, but it was like his big brown eyes sparkled over the sight of me. No words were spoken, just gestures of love. He pressed his giant head against mine before wrapping his body around me. I couldn't help but give a wolfy grin as his tongue hung out to the side as he nudged my side, pressing his face into my stomach.

'_What are you doing Jake?'_ I asked puzzled.

'_I'm not sure really.'_ He sat up again to my left, his tail still wrapped around my base, then he licked my snout, _'I just feel the urgency to protect you more than ever.'_

'_I'm fine Jake, really I am.'_ I faked a smile, _'like I said, I can take care of myself. Go worry about Brady, I'll figure this out.'_

'_Figure what out?'_ His expression changed. There was a long pause. _'Can you phase?'_

'…'

'_I asked you a question Peter? Can you phase.'_

I turned my gaze from him. Then shook my head.

'_Why didn't you tell us?'_

'_It's not exactly like I could communicate with you guys, none of you seemed to notice that I was gone.'_ I argued.

'_I did.'_ Just like that, his anger was gone and he was rubbing his head against mine again, _'Please Pete, Let me love you. I know I messed up, but sometimes you have to let someone go just to realize how much they meant to you.'_

'_Can we talk about this when I find away out of this?'_

'_Fine, but as soon as we figure this out, I want to fix this. I'm going crazy without you.'_

'_Really?'_

'_It's not only me Peter, dad has been worried, and he's the one that asked the council and the pack to watch out for you.'_ He started to leave.

'_Where are you going?'_

'_To let them know you're out here too, and that we need to find out what's going on with soon as I can.'_

With that, I watched his brown fur blur away back to the reserve. I was just hoping that nothing bad was going to happen.

**Seth's POV**

"HE'S PREGNANT!" It was mom's idea to contact Elias seeing how our archives gave no explanation to what could be happening. "I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

We all sat around the living room with the exception of Paul, Brady, Jacob, Peter and Embry. I had asked Peter to go and get Jacob and Peter. So we sat in our spots as mom put Elias on speakerphone.

"Speak!" Mom demanded.

"It's my only theories," Elias continued. "He's showing the same symptoms I had. The first step is throwing up pretty much all of the toxic food intakes. Once he finishes that, he phases until the birth. It's the only way it could happen."

"Anything you're not telling us?" I asked.

"Paul being his mate will pretty much stay with him until then, and he will be the only one to keep in contact with him. Right now Brady will most likely be searching for a birthing ground, one with a food, shelter and water sources. Until then, you guys will have to protect him and Paul as a pack until the arrival of their child or children."

"How long will he be out there?" Sam asked.

"It usually takes two months." Elias continued. "With the rapid growth of shape shifters, Brady will only have to carry for half the time of a normal canine and a hardly a quarter time of a human. His moods will change rapidly, and he could see you guys as a threat. Keep your distance but still be there for them. Hunt for them if they need it. Eventually Brady will let Paul come near for comfort."

"Thanks Eli, we'll call you with an update." Sam thanked him before hitting the end button.

"I'm going to hurt Paul." Mom fumed.

"There's not much we can do dear until Brady comes home." Dad spoke, "and we have to accept it. After all, we're about to become grandparents, there's some good to it."

"But he's so young Harry."

"But he has all of us to help him," dad smiled, "I'm sure everything will turn out."

I found it hard to believe that Brady was carrying a child. Well I knew it would eventually happen, well sort of, I still didn't think we'd be able to have any kids, but it's happening to Brady, and we all had to be supportive of them.

"Jake?" Sam turned to see Jacob walk into the house. "Where were you, and where's Peter?"

"I just went to see him," Jacob replied, "did you guys' even notice that he's been missing for a couple weeks?"

"What do you mean missing?" Sam and I asked.

"I mean that none of you guys noticed but me that Peter hasn't been around, I had never thought to look for him in the woods until I heard Brady couldn't phase." He sounded upset.

"Well where is he?" Sam asked.

"He's out there too, and he can't phase as well. I don't know what's wrong with him, and neither does he." He spoke quickly. "We're supposed to be his pack brothers and none of you even cared that he needed our help."

"Well he doesn't even talk to us much." Jared replied. "Even when we tried."

"Wait, he's out there and he can't phase?" I asked, he nodded. "And you saw him?" Another nod, "were you able to communicate with him?"

"Yes, what's with all of the questions?"

"Because he's pregnant Jacob." Collin said bluntly.

"Pregnant?"

"Is there something you're not telling us Jake?" Sam asked.

I think he was still trying to absorb the information because he stood their frozen.

"You have to be the father if this is so Jacob because you were the only one able to hear him." I stated. "Which means you need to get back out there with him."

Without another word he was gone.

And we were left wondering just how Jacob and Peter were going to handle this, the last thing we knew was that they weren't even talking, now it was possible that they could be starting a family with each other.

And were we that blind to notice that Peter was missing?


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**A/N: I find it that once I don't update as often as I should, I tend to forget the smallest points in the story, so I plan to work my butt off to finish this off. So, as I continue with this, I plan to recycle some of the info I used in my recent fics like 'A Weird Kind Of Love' because I find it fit. This is the last chapter.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Epilogue: Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

**Peter's POV**

At first, I thought Jacob was making all of this up, that this was just his way to get closer to me, that was until my eating habits changed drastically. I grew fond of raw meats, and hunting became another one of my habits. I used to save the small rabbits in the forest, now I was eating the poor little things like they were going out of style. I found it odd that Jacob would bring me a deer or any other meat, but I didn't hesitate to accept.

Jacob, even though I had been stubborn more often that I'd like, he has been supportive. I'm guessing I'm nearing my last trimester because I had been on the constant search for a den, at least now I knew what I was searching for in the beginning. I began digging in the safest place I could find, next to a stream so I wouldn't have to walk far, and in the most secluded area that I could find.

And, like I said, Jacob has been there for once my mood swings died down and I permitted him to come close to me. He would lay with me in the den, comforting me and nudging his muzzle into my belly once in a while. I found it awkward at first, but soothing after I became used to it. I actually found myself smiling as he spoke to my stomach as if the child would speak back. Paul would even tease him at times, according to Jacob, seeing that the link was still broken with the pack. Jacob said that Elias said that it would most likely return once the pup was born, right now, it was like we were forming our own pack and we'd rejoin our original one once it was the time.

I was finding myself in more of need for Jacob now, like I depended on him now. I hated that too at first, but now, it just feels right. We discussed our future, whether we had one or not. A child changes a lot; I knew that after we got through this, we needed an alibi. I even suggested that I play off as a single parent. I would say that I met a girl last summer somewhere in Seattle, her parents made her give up the child and I offered to it, it would kind of give an explanation to why the child would grow so rapidly; but Jacob wouldn't hear of it.

It wasn't fair on his behalf. Either way, society would question, especially the gossipers on the rez. So Jake suggested we leave for a couple years, somewhere not too far, but not close enough for people to wonder. I didn't like it at first, but Jacob had already suggested it to the pack, and Sam and Seth see it as a great opportunity for us to get out of here as well as build a relationship that we should have for our unborn child. At first, I felt as if I had no say in it, but after realizing that this was pretty much our only option, I agreed. Of course the council as well as the pack promised to help if we ever needed it. Jake would still phase and do patrols, so that meant we wouldn't be too far, and the pack had made the commitment to visit as often to make sure that I build the friendship I need as well as develop the family bond that I desperately craved.

Jake told me they sent their apologies for not noticing my absence and they were sure to it that it would never happen again.

'_Have you thought of any names?'_ Jake asked, my head rested on his large neck.

'_I haven't given much thought to it.'_ I replied honestly, _'most would choose to name their children after their ancestors or parents, but that's a route I don't think I want to take. I want it to be unique.'_

'_Not even the middle name?'_

'_Maybe, I don't know.'_

It was the truth; all of this came up to me so fast that I hadn't had the time to think things through. Naming my child was the last thing on my mind; I'd figured I'd worry about it when the time came. I just missed Emily's cooking; I missed the formalities of just being human. Bathing in the same creek I drink from isn't as refreshing, sleeping on the ground just doesn't amount to a nice soft bed. And these mood swings intensified and linked with my nature of being a wolf, I'm a ticking time-bomb at times.

It was proved when I began chasing Jake out of the den, but I needed to. It was as if my wolf was telling me too, not mentally or physically, I just felt that I needed to be alone, that I just might be close to labor. I wasn't looking forward to find out exactly how this was going to work, but I was just hoping that I could get through this.

I don't remember much after I kicked Jacob out of the den but my vision going black.

**Brady's POV**

I had to grow up, and fast. I couldn't actually say that I was invincible; I knew that eventually after Paul and I stopped using protection, something would happen. I was kind of on the rail with this, I wanted to believe that I could have a family with Paul, but a part of me thought that it would never happen. Thinking about this a couple times actually upset Paul; it pissed me off that I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself as well as him being the only one in the pack that could hear me. I missed my brother's voices; I miss my parent's voices.

To top it all off, the pregnancy is just setting me off in the wrong ways. I watched as Peter kept his sanity more often than I could, I found myself losing myself more that I hoped. Apparently that was the side effect of the pregnancy, if I became a danger to myself with my temper, my wolf would take over, and it would be as if I blacked out until I was calm.

I felt guiltier when Paul would annoy me too, he was in fact trying his best to take care of me, and I would find myself acting like a jerk most of the time. I apologized every second I could, explaining that I am trying my best to be more considerate. I even mentioned that maybe it was best for him to just go home until I made it through this, but he plain out refused to leave my side. Dealing with my shitty attitude was apparently worth it to watch my belly grow day by day.

This actually gave the time for Paul and Jacob to reestablish the friendship they used to have. The nights I would let Paul lay with me in the den, he'd tell me about how this opened a lot of doors for us, how the pack was excited about the new additions, even throwing in the fact that Seth explained that mom wanted to talk to me and Paul after this, but I knew she'd be pissed off with me, so that was a conversation I was hoping to avoid. I found myself content whenever Paul would curl his body around mine, whispering to me just how happy I made him.

Never in my life would I have expected to give Paul Lahote a chance. I don't know exactly how his cockiness won me over, but I'm thankful that he showed his true colors in the beginning other than me finding out years down the road. He was an open book with me just as much as I was to him. He would admit to jealousy when others looked at me lustfully, and I admitted it to him that I act like a stubborn teenage girl when it came to the same situations.

Paul mentioned to me that after the baby was born that the guys planned on helping him renovate the house. After seeing the results of Sam and Seth's house, he felt that I deserved just as much. That and he planned to spoil the kid once it came. I in fact was nervous to birth the child and becoming a parent, but Paul gave me assurance that as long as we were in this together, we'd be fine. And I had absolute faith in those words once he spoke them.

But when I heard that Peter went through several painful hours to deliver, I became anxious because I knew my due date wasn't far off. In these past two weeks, I've been more dependent on Paul, refusing to let him leave, which was a different outcome then what Peter did. It became a chore for him since he needed to gather food for me and stay by my side as much as possible.

During this past month we hadn't had any vampires invade our boundaries, and of course Elias explained the reasons for that too. We stink. Plain and simple, but we give off the scent that they can never tolerate, this was a way for us to go through the pregnancy unharmed. But that hadn't stopped the pack from staying on alert.

I felt guilty after realizing that I had pushed my brothers away. But leave it up to them to test the boundaries of it, it was my wolf being protective, and even another submissive can send us on the edge.

I knew I was close because I could feel it. I was making preparations when I wasn't even aware of it. The last day, I wouldn't let Paul anywhere near the den as I dug the den a little deeper. And just like Peter mentioned, everything went blank after that. You still feel the pains of it, but it's like you're not there. It's a very strange feeling once it happens.

From what I could remember of that night was Paul's worried rambled thoughts and the pain pulsing through my midsection.

**Seth's POV**

Even though Jacob is the father of a baby boy, he still tends to his pack duties while he works his relationship out with Peter. They moved in a double trailer past Forks, but not far enough for him to see us every day. I haven't gone to their house nor have I made contact with Peter yet. I knew I had to, we both did, but there still was that tiny barrier between us. I wasn't going to let it hold me back much longer though, I was the other alpha and that meant I had to go to lengths to build that relationship between me and my pack members.

Lucas Black has both his parents wrapped around his finger apparently, according to Sam; he's already the boss of Jacob and Peter. It's often he does come to visit Billy as well as becoming acquainted with Noah Lahote.

Noah was born exactly two weeks after Lucas, and they're already growing faster than the normal rate. After the first few days of him being a pup, he was brought home after he phased to the baby boy he is. He's changed Brady and Paul's life for the better; they both quit drinking and took their business careers seriously. Leah moved home just to be the babysitter slash favorite auntie. So while Brady works out the numbers for 'Lahote Enterprises,' Paul keeps the business intact with the hiring as well as working to make the business more global.

Sam has agreed to stand as the alpha until Jacob returns back to the reserve with his family, until then, I told Sam that we were going to wait to start our family until everything calms down. Both of us being an alpha as well as Sam running 'Uley Mechanics' and me returning to school to get my teaching degree, we weren't exactly ready to settle down. In the beginning, Sam wanted me to run the business with him, kind of me following Brady's footsteps, I denied the offer because it just wasn't something I wanted to do. Thankfully he understood what I wanted to do and fully supports me to reach my goals.

This actually has given me the time to take my turns as well to watch my nephews. Noah and Lucas have opened my eyes a lot, Sam's too. Every moment spent with the infants has brought me closer to the idea of having my own; they have helped me see that I couldn't wait. Watching Sam bond with the infants has been a sight to see as well. Just like Jacob, he spoils the kids. Tending to them when they need it, I knew that Sam would be an awesome dad, and I knew that he was eager to start our family.

**Wyatt's POV**

It wasn't much, but it was our home. I had no clue that Jared was hiding it from me, but he did surprise me with a one-bedroom house back in Forks. I wasn't too fond in the beginning to move to the small town, but it wasn't far from home either. It sort of worked out for the best too, after speaking to Embry more and more about him becoming a doctor, I found myself actually going in to study to be a part of the medical field. So I was now taking classes with him at the college while Jared decided to partner with Sam with his business.

I never really understood why Jared wasn't so insistent on asking Sam to add his name to the deed as well as the company name, but he said it was simple; he doesn't plan to stay in the business that long. Once I completed my first three years here, we were moving to Seattle to complete my schooling, after that, we'd move back here and I would be offered along with Embry to take on the duties here at the medical center as well as the hospital in Forks.

I asked Jared what he wanted to do career-wise, but he's not entirely sure just yet. Once he gets me through school, he just might end up work with Sam once again while he sells his art. I always loved his ideas as well as his drawings; I even mentioned that he should become an architect once Paul goes international with their business, so he has thought about it.

Mrs. Cameron, Jared's mom, has been bugging though lately about me becoming a Cameron as well. I admit that I thought about it, but I don't really know if I was ready for it, besides the finances weren't actually in our favor at the moment with me going to school and the bills we had to cover. But I had told her I would think about it.

Right now I was content with the life I have with Jared.

**Collin's POV**

Brady and Peter's idea of throwing a big birthday bash for Lucas and Noah's first birthday was a success. They both look around three or four, their speech has advanced more than a regular infant, and they're practically partners in crime when they're together.

I've come close friends with Peter. Ever since the pregnancy, I've made the effort to be friendlier than I have. I can see that Peter is still trying to adjust to the pack, even conversing with Seth when not being ordered. I can tell my brother is trying, and Peter has finally come around that him and Jacob were together now and there was nothing that could change that.

I really thought that at least Wyatt and Seth would've joined the pack children contributions, but neither seems to show interest just yet. I can tell that Seth looks forward to it whenever he comes to see Lucas, which is usually with me.

Peter has adjusted to parenthood quite well and has given me a few tips on the way. He has actually opened up more too, teasing me at times about expecting soon.

Honestly, I had no clue where we stood on that. We went as far as discussing it, but that was it. I didn't want to hold Embry back from his last year, he plans to board with Wyatt and Jared when they go to Seattle, so that means being apart from him is going to be difficult on the three of us. And after finally finding a place for the three of us, Embry was leaving for a year.

Quil has given up on trying to phase. It wasn't with a negative touch; he just figures it will happen when it happens. But for now, he's been working with his dad on taking over the charity and volunteering at the shelter until he decides to go back to college. He still wants to be a physician, but only once Embry is done and home to take care of me. I clearly explained that I was willing to go with them anywhere for them to achieve their goals, but Quil refuses to put our finances in jeopardy all because he was chasing a dream. And since he's a stubborn individual, he chooses to work with Sam and Paul any chance he gets between working with the charity and the shelter.

All in all though, I love the life I do have. Brady has grown so much over the year, mentally I mean. Ever since him and Paul dedicated themselves to their business, it has taken off in the positive direction. Not only are they great parents, but they're also one of the most successful couples in the area. Wyatt and Jared have been living in Forks for the past year and Wyatt strives to catch Embry up, it's safe to say by next year we'll have a certified doctor in our pack, and another one in a couple years. Leah has even met her fiancé in Port Angeles on her and my many shopping trips. She plans to marry Garrett within the next few months, though the date hasn't been set.

So, in a couple days we were saying our goodbyes to Embry, Wyatt and Jared, and I don't think I was ever going to be ready for it. Of course Embry promised to call us everyday, but it's a big difference than having him here next to me.

**Sam's POV**

There are two reasons why we're celebrating today. Embry was returning today, and Collin hasn't shut up about it, that and the fact Wyatt and Jared would be coming back to, to meet the new additions, Eva Atera and my beautiful son Carter Uley.

A few months after they had left, we found out Seth was pregnant once he nearly phased in the house. I don't mean to brag, but Seth kept the most composure of himself when he had phased. We knew once he couldn't return to his human form, and those three months being with him only made us stronger. But two months in the pregnancy, Collin joined him, which meant that Quil phased for the first time in five years. Imagine the pride Quil was giving off once he found out he was going to be a dad and that he could phase once again.

During this time, Jacob returned to his rank as the alpha and watched over the pack as much as possible. It all really fell into place perfectly, in this time Jacob moved him, Peter and Lucas home. The only downside to it was that we had lost Billy to his disease. Jacob refused to let the house go, so Peter was the one who suggested that they move home after that.

Even though Jake seems a bit lost without his dad around, he still shows leadership and appreciation for the life he has. He told me that him and Peter plan to have another soon, but after everyone returned home.

So once Seth gave birth to Carter, we planned on a private ceremony to unite our family as one. Harry had offered to give the blessing, so that's what we did once Eva was born. Paul and Brady followed not long after that, then Jacob and Peter.

With Embry's absence, he was so eager to come home and meet their daughter. I wasn't sure about the situation, but they decided to work it out as it was, Eva would always call Embry her dad too.

So imagine the tears that fell once Embry walked through our door. Fatherhood looked great on Embry, he held the girl for hours and continued to tell Collin and Quil how beautiful their baby girl was.

As the celebration continued, we decided on taking a group photo, with all the children knowing that it wouldn't be long before Wyatt and Jared would have their own. Even though I was still protective over my kid brother, I've been eager to see them have the privileges of becoming dads. I know Wyatt would fit the role so well, especially with my best friend by his side.

* * *

As the years passed, the pack grew. Like I said, Wyatt wasn't far off. It was kind of hectic when he returned home and a week later he was stuck in his wolf form, that and the fact that he was out there with Brady and Peter. Him and Brady needed to be set in their boundaries and weren't allowed near each other. We all thought their feud was overpassed, but once their wolves came face to face, it took all of us to pull them away from each other.

Three months later with two days apart for each, Sean Cameron, Kyle Lahote and Haley Black were brought into the pack. Not long after that we welcomed Adrian Call with proud parents of Collin and Embry. She was the last of the pack children.

As the pack has grown, we've lost a few along the way. Harry first, then Sue, then Quil's father. After Seth and I had our daughter Susan Uley, we decided to give up phasing. After that, so did everyone else. We wanted to watch our children grow, and once Lucas phased, so did Noah. Both Jacob and I had promised to teach them everything we knew until we knew they were ready to lead the future generation.

The day I saw Seth, Brady, and Collin Clearwater, I knew they had something to do with our futures. Sure we had a rocky beginning, but who doesn't? It took our every effort to change our ways, to be more considerate to them as submisives, but we did it. As a dominant, I've learned a lot from Seth. How to love, how to care, how to lead as well as how to just be the best husband I could be.

Every day that passes is better than the last, and I have Seth to thank for that. Paul has Brady to thank for that. Quil and Embry have Collin to thank for that. Jared has Wyatt to thank for that. Jacob has Peter to thank for that.

We all have the pack of submissives to thank for making our lives… perfect.

**A/N: I did my best to wrap this up perfectly, and honestly, I'm satisfied with every bit of it. I want to thank all of you for making this fic what it is, and for reviewing just to let me know that you like it. **

**I was about to finalize my decision on closing the vault on writing Twilight fics, but every time I try, I come up with another plot. So, just to let you know, Cursed will most likely not be my last, I actually have an idea to start another one… soon maybe.**

**Oh, this will be my last fic in regards to M-Preg.**

**So please review.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
